Perversas intenciones
by edbell18
Summary: El control lo ha significado todo para Bella Swan. Control de la oficina que ha dirigido como secretaria de Jasper, y ahora también control de la oficina de Edward Conover. Pero Edward no está satisfecho con ser controlado x su ardiente secretaria.
1. Antes que nada!

** _¡AVISO! _**

**_Este archivo contiene material de caracter sexual solo pensado para aquellos lectores entrados en años o que hayan superado los sintomas de la pubertad. Si eres menor lo lees bajo tu responsabilidad.  
_**

**_Este documento puede crear adicion, sudoracion, taquicardias, ligeras lipotimias y sobre todo ganas de sobeteo con la pareja. Pero a drisfrutar que solo son dos dias._**

** RESUMEN**

El control lo ha significado todo para Bella Swan. Control de la oficina que ha dirigido como secretaria de Jasper Wyman, y ahora también control de la oficina de Edward Conover. Pero Edward no está satisfecho con ser controlado por su ardiente secretara. De hecho, Edward piensa que necesita relajarse y liberar a la mujer sexy y sensual que se esconde bajo su frío exterior. Y él la retará a hacer justo eso... con un poco de ayuda.

* * *

_AVISO: La historia no es mia es una adaptacion del libro con el mismo nombre del al autora Lora Leigh ._


	2. Prologo

Prólogo

"_Hola Jaded, ¿cómo andan las cosas?"_ Las palabras aparecieron en la pantalla del ordenador, y en los labios de Bella se dibujó una sonrisa divertida.

"_Lentas, Wicked. Muy lentas,"_ tecleó ella, bufando con el eufemismo.

La vida cibernética que ella llevaba era completamente opuesta a la vida real de la que escapaba todas las tardes que tenía la posibilidad. Los mismos hombres, las mismas fiestas, la misma mierda. Ella se había aburrido de las interminables rondas hacía meses. Por qué se había aburrido, aún no lo había resuelto.

"_¿Tu jefe sigue haciendo sus propios archivos?" _Eso era una broma que había hecho en los chat-room en los que participaba. Había contado la historia el primer día que había ocurrido. Cada uno había parecido intimidado por su logro. Ella personalmente había esperado al menos una discusión con Jasper Wyman entonces. No había esperado que él realmente hiciera sus propios archivos de mierda.

"_Infiernos si lo sé"_ tecleó ella finalmente. "_Pienso que él me despidió hoy."_

Trasladarla, despedirla, era la misma cosa. Le gustaba trabajar con Wyman. No era exactamente desafiante pero le dejaba mucho tiempo para ir de compras.

"_¿Despedida?"_ Las palabras centellaron. "_Él no se atrevería a despedirte."_

Ella se rió de ella misma. Hubo días en que Wyman había querido matarla, pero había resistido al impulso con más autocontrol del que ella pensó que tenía. Por supuesto, la boda que planeaba Alice lo tenía bastante cansado. Eso o las visitas de ella a su oficina por la tarde.

"_Él dice que es un traslado. Él me envió al infierno, Wicked."_ Ella suspiró con el pensamiento.

La fusión entre Conover y Delacourte había sido más que una sorpresa el mes pasado. Incluso mayor fue la sorpresa de que ella ahora sería la ayudante personal de Edward Conover.

"_¿Trasladada?"_ Las preguntas cortas eran tan típicas de Wicked. Ella casi podía sentir su impaciencia. "¿_Al Infierno?"_

"_Al Infierno,"_ suspiró ella. "_Mi nuevo jefe es Lucifer. Esto no va a ser divertido. Ahí se van todas mis horas de recreo... (puchero)"_ Ella tecleó la expresión sintiéndose ofendida. Edward Conover no era su idea del jefe perfecto. "_Espero que él esconda al menos algo de sentido del humor bajo ese ceño fruncido que tiene. Apuesto que no sabe la diferencia entre un ménage y una margarita. ¿A quién le diré todas mis bromas sucias?"_

* * * * *

Edward frunció el ceño. Hija de puta. ¿Lucifer, verdad? ¿No conocía la diferencia entre un ménage y una margarita? Él murmuró una serie de maldiciones volátiles cuando se alejó del ordenador y comenzó a caminar furiosamente. Sabionda, pequeña sabandija viperina. Él podía enseñarle un jodido ménage que recordaría hasta su siguiente vida si seguía con esta mierda. Ella no tenía ningún sentido del decoro y le había mostrado cero respeto cada vez que él se aparecía por la oficina de Jasper.

Ella lo picaba con esa lengua viperina suya, sonreía con satisfacción cada vez que tenía la posibilidad y mostraba de cien modos diferentes que esperaba que él se arrastrara a sus perfectos pies diminutos. Hija de puta. Por saborear ese dulce, pequeño cuerpo él podría hacerlo y eso era lo que realmente le irritaba.

"_¿Aún respiras?"_ Su ácida pregunta surgió como un mensaje instantáneo con un suave sonido.

"_Sí, solo estaba preguntándome la conexión entre el ménage y la margarita,"_ tecleó él, maldiciéndose de mil formas diferentes. Estaba loco para haberla pedido como asistente personal. Había perdido su nunca amorosa mente.

"_Ninguna conexión."_ Él hizo una pausa con la respuesta, frunció el ceño. Jaded siempre tenía una razón para maldecir en casi cada frase que decía. A menos que ella fuera infeliz. A menos que estuviera sola. Él había aprendido eso durante el año pasado. Había hecho de aprender todo lo que pudiera sobre ella su meta.

"_¿Estas bien, Jaded?"_ Él realmente no debería preocuparse, pero lo hacía.

"_Sí, estoy bien"_ Sus palabras sonaron depresivas, hasta por la impersonal caja de comunicación. "_Tal vez iré de compras mañana. Oí que hay una rebaja en zapatos…"_

"_Uh oh. Pobres vacas, sacrificando sus vidas para apoyar tu adicción."_ Él sacudió su cabeza, aún preocupado. Ella no actuaba normal.

"_Vacas, caimanes, lo que sea."_ ¡No!, esta no era su Jaded.

"_Oye nena, puedes hablar conmigo, lo sabes."_ Él la necesitaba también.

Hubo un largo silencio.

"_Ella es mi amiga."_ Las palabras finalmente llegaron con una sensación de tristeza. "_No puedo creer que ella tenga tan mal gusto con los hombres."_

"_¿Sí?"_ Él ni siquiera pretendió entender.

"_La quiero como una hermana."_ Ella tenía que estar hablando de Alice .

Él esperó a ver lo que ella decía.

"_¡No puedo creer que ella realmente folló con Lucifer! ¿Está loca? ¿Ha perdido el juicio? El hombre es un paria. No tiene ningún estilo. Ninguna clase, y dudo que tenga un pene de más de trece centímetros de largo. Probablemente solo necesitaba un dedo o dos para masturbarse."_

Él se recostó despacio en su silla. Su pene, los trece centímetros y varios más, pulsaba ultrajado. Sus ojos se estrecharon.

"_El hombre mira con ceño. Es despreciable. Camina como si fuera un toro en un negocio de loza china. Es tan aburrido. ¡Cristo!. Necesito un nuevo trabajo."_

Sus puños se apretaron, sus dientes rechinaron mientras veía todo rojo. La pequeña bruja viperina. ¿Un toro en una tienda de loza china? ¿Pene de trece centímetros? ¿¿Pene de trece centímetros?? Ohh, él le mostraría mucho más que trece centímetros de mierda. Maldición. La mujer tenía una mordida que haría a un perro rabioso enorgullecerse.

"_Si renuncias, piensa en todos esos zapatos que llorarían."_ Era lamentable. Verdaderamente lamentable, pero él estaría condenado si tecleaba su ultraje por Internet. Probablemente guardaría el mensaje de mierda para mostrárselo a todos sus compañeros de chat. Él bufó. Oh, ella se sorprendería.

"_Bueno, es verdad. Pero definitivamente lo estoy pensando."_

Él se calmó. Pensándolo, ¿verdad? Él había previsto esto.

"_Bien, buena suerte cariño. Ahora voy a desconectarme. Cita caliente esta noche."_

Nada pasó durante largos momentos.

"_Bueno. Buenas noches."_

"_Buenas noches, cariño. Anímate, tal vez tengas suerte y él tenga más de trece centímetros."_ Él gruñó.

"_Como si eso pudiera ayudarle."_ Él casi podía oír la vibración arrogante de las palabras. _"¿Dónde oh donde se han ido todos los alfa? Tu madre debe haberte amamantado por mucho tiempo."_

"_O la tuya te alimentó con veneno y especias en vez de dulce leche"_ tecleó él furiosamente. Y él lo decía en serio.

"_LOL. Esa fue buena, Wicked. Diviértete por mí mientras estás fuera. Hablaremos más tarde"_

Él cerró la ventana. Apagó el programa, malditamente cerca de temblar de rabia y excitación. Se paró, empujando sus dedos despiadadamente por su pelo mientras rechinaba sus dientes con cólera. Condenada. Lucifer, ¿verdad? Trece centímetros, ¿verdad? Él gruñó mientras caminaba por la casa, descolgando la chaqueta de cuero del poste de la escalera mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

_La señorita Jaded Bella estaba lista para una maldita sorpresa_.


	3. Capitulo 1

Capítulo 1

Simplemente lo llamaban el Club. Era la gran casa de una plantación sureña ubicada en las cercanías de la ciudad en una pequeña área boscosa, quizás a un kilómetro y medio del camino principal. No fácilmente accesible, pero tampoco difícil encontrar.

Una pared de piedra encerraba las casi dos hectáreas de la propiedad; un guardia se sentaba en una pequeña cabina en la puerta de hierro a la entrada. La casa en sí misma estaba rodeada por robles majestuosos, dando a la propiedad un aire de elegante riqueza.

Edward entró en el oculto aparcamiento, inspeccionando los vehículos ya aparcados allí. El Club servía a una amplia clientela de todo el mundo, pero aun así mantenía una atmósfera de amistad personal. No todo el mundo era invitado a entrar por sus puertas, se escogía a unos pocos. Hacía falta mucho más que dinero, familia o influencias para recibir una invitación de los miembros del Club. Era necesario un estilo de vida.

—Buenas noches, Sr. Conover —el mayordomo y pacificador, Matthew Harding, abrió la puerta y se mantuvo de pie a un lado cuando él entró—. ¿Puedo tomar su chaqueta, señor?

Él no era el típico mayordomo. Edward no podía imaginar a Matthew asistiendo a cualquiera de las familias influyentes que él conocía. El ex soldado de metro ochenta y cinco de alto de las Fuerzas Especiales podría haber elegido tener un empleo en cualquier agencia de seguridad. En cambio, había aceptado un trabajo como mayordomo y jefe de seguridad en la casa del Club. Las ventajas, Matthew a menudo decía, eran mejores que la paga, que era condenadamente buena.

—Gracias, Matthew. Parece que la casa esta llena esta noche —él podía oír las voces elevadas por la risa desde el cuarto principal.

—Tenemos varios de fuera de la ciudad esta semana, así como muchos de los asiduos —Matthew colgó la chaqueta de cuero en el amplio armario al lado—. La casa esta definitivamente llena para un rato.

El Club mantuvo la plantación para la conveniencia de los miembros de fuera de la ciudad. No había ninguna necesidad de alojarse en un hotel cuando estaban haciendo un negocio cerca de la zona. La casa de tres pisos contaba con una docena de dormitorios totalmente equipados, personal de cocina, y servicio doméstico. Una confianza establecida hacía casi veinte años por el fundador del club privado se ocupaba de la mayoría del trajín cotidiano de la casa. Las cuotas de socio, que no eran baratas, iban a parar a una cuenta para pagar los gastos generales.

—¿Robert ya ha llegado? —preguntó Edward mientras se dirigían al cuarto principal.

—El señor Robert debería llegar dentro de poco —Matthew sonrió abiertamente, sus ojos azul claro se encendieron con diversión—. Creo que él debía recoger a señorita Hampstead del aeropuerto antes de venir aquí.

Alyssa Hampstead era una de las pocas sumisas cuyo ingreso había sido aprobado. Ella era una heredera delicada, arrogante, con frescos ojos color avellana y un exterior frío. Calentarla era un desafío que muchos de los miembros del Club abrazaban con entusiasmo.

Edward recorrió el cuarto principal, un salón de baile cavernoso que había sido remodelado para encajar con las necesidades del Club y equipado para el placer de los miembros. Una barra estaba colocada al final; el resto del cuarto estaba lleno de canapés cómodos de cuero, sillas y pequeños rincones para el placer de sus patrones. Su bienvenida fue un agudo grito femenino de placer y dolor.

Él hizo una pausa, su mirada moviéndose a una pareja cercana. Sax Brogan tenía su afeitada cabeza echada hacia atrás en éxtasis mientras sujetaba a una pequeña pelirroja sobre la polla gruesa que atravesaba su culo. La cremosa piel blanca de la mujer contrastaba bruscamente con los tonos chocolate del gran hombre. Sus piernas estaban ampliamente extendidas mientras Sax agarraba su pequeña cintura y la alzaba, sólo para bajarla despacio sobre el eje rígido que separaba sus nalgas.

Unos mareados ojos de color azul verdoso miraron fijamente hacia Edward mientras él miraba sus labios abriéndose por la excitación. Su cara estaba sonrojada, y debajo, sus pechos llenos estaban hinchados, los pezones perforados se erguían duros y orgullosos en excitación.

Su coño estaba liso, afeitado o depilado. Algunos de los miembros femeninos disfrutaban de la estimulación dolorosa de depilarse que la casa les proporcionada. Su crema permanecía espesa y brillante sobre el pequeño montículo de su coño. Su clítoris estaba engrosado, una pequeña perla brillante asomando fuera de su capucha protectora mientras los dedos de ella trabajaban sobre él, desesperadamente.

La mujer era más joven que la mayor parte de los miembros femeninos. Apenas veinticuatro, era la hija de un Senador serio, congestionado, que tendría un ataque al corazón si alguna vez se imaginara que su pequeña y perfecta muchacha era miembro de un establecimiento que satisfacía a machos sexualmente dominantes.

—Fóllame, Sax —ella montaba el grueso pene con movimientos vacilantes, débiles con la lujuria mientras su cabeza caía contra el hombro de Sax—. Fóllame más duro. Ahora. Por favor, ahora.

Sax gimió detrás de ella. A pesar de sus palabras, todos sabían que rápido y duro no era lo que le gustaba. A ella le gustaba ser retrasada sexualmente, ser empujada a las fronteras de su control y despojada de las reservas naturales a las que se había visto obligada durante mucho tiempo.

Sax la tendía implorando antes de que hubiera terminado con ella. Sus gritos resonarían por el cuarto circundado de ventanas, sus súplicas se harían desesperadas antes de que él le permitiera cualquier liberación.

La vista de esto no estaba haciendo nada bueno a la polla de Edward. El tierno coño de ella había florecido abierto, goteando de excitación, enrojecido e hinchado. Infollable. Esta era una de las pocas restricciones que ella había instalado antes de inscribirse. El coño de la mujer nunca había sido violado y por el momento, no lo sería.

Una jodida virgen con una polla en su ano. Esto nunca dejaba de asombrar a Edward.

Sacudiendo su cabeza ante la vista, giró y se dirigió a la larga barra con la esperanza de una bebida fuerte. Bella lo tenía demasiado enfadado incluso para pensar joder la tensión de su sistema esta noche; además, él no estaba necesitado de una de las mujeres encantadoras y lascivas que había allí. Bella había creado el monstruo que palpitaba en sus pantalones y él acababa de colocar en su mente que sería ella la que debería ocuparse de él

—¡Eh!, Edward —James Briner, el camarero, lo saludó jovialmente.

James no era un hombre atractivo en ningún sentido. Tenía casi seis pies de altura, con el pelo negro largo atado en una cola de caballo. Sus ojos negros de color tabaco eran cínicos, su cara con cicatrices, siniestra. Sin embargo, era serio y leal, y para el trabajo, era lo que contaba.

—Dame un whisky, James — Edward suspiró cuando mientras intentaba ignorar los jadeos de la pequeña pelirroja desde más allá del cuarto. Se preguntó si Bella se dejaría ir tan fácilmente. Entonces gruñó. No había una posibilidad en el infierno de que algo con Bella fuera fácil.

—Sax va a pasar un tiempo infernal derribándola —James comentó cuando otro grito femenino los alcanzó—. Él ha estado jodiéndola casi media hora ya y ella todavía no se ha corrido.

Había un borde de compasión en la voz de James. Edward sacudió su cabeza fatigosamente. Red era una virgen, comprobada regularmente por orden de su estrictamente moral padre. Se rumoreaba que el día que ella se levantara sin su virginidad, o con el beneficio de una licencia matrimonial que su padre hubiera aprobado, entonces la enorme fortuna que su madre le había dejado a su muerte volvería a su padre por completo. En privado, Edward sospechaba que había mucho más que eso.

Él echó un vistazo atrás a la pareja.

—No. No. Aún no… —ella dio un grito quebrado mientras Sax empujaba con fuerza dentro de las prietas profundidades de su culo y comenzó a estremecerse en la liberación. Aunque, para el beneficio de ella, él siguió empujando.

Edward se acabó el whisky y pegó con la mano en el cristal para pedir otro al camarero. Siempre que miraba a otra mujer él veía a Bella en su lugar. Su pelo largo negro humedecido por sudor, su cara enrojecida, sus muslos extendidos mientras su polla horadaba su coño o los apretados confines de su culo. Quería oírla gritar quebradamente de lujuria, su voz ronca, suplicando, rogando.

Era por su propia culpa. Robert había estado esperando durante meses que él hiciera su movimiento con ella. Su gemelo, Robert tenía ligeramente menos paciencia que él. Le había remarcado varias veces el hecho de que Edward se tomaba demasiado tiempo en probar los límites de Bella. Ellos, como hermanos, habían puesto sus ojos en ella cuando empezó a trabajar para Jasper Wyman. Lamentablemente para Bella, esto no sería una cuestión de compartir una noche o dos simultáneamente con los hermanos. Era una cuestión de compartir su vida. La atadura que Edward y Robert compartían no permitiría otra cosa. Lo que Edward deseaba, naturalmente se convertía en un ansia para Robert también.

Lo que Edward amaba, Robert amaba. Y ellos, ambos, se habían vuelto demasiado interesados por esa sabihonda y viperina Bella Swan .

Edward podía sentir la anticipación de Robert latiendo en él. Parecía que ellos eran cada uno la mitad de un todo. Lo que había empezado con su separación cuando eran niños sólo había solidificado cuando alcanzaron la pubertad y luego la madurez. La unión natural que los gemelos compartían había sido intensificada, fortalecida de algún modo, hasta que ellos pudieron sentir cada uno el dolor del otro, su placer, y a veces sus íntimos pensamientos.

Ellos lo habían combatido en sus años adolescentes, lo habían negado cuando cada uno había luchado para desarrollar personalidades individuales. Pero cuando ellos alcanzaron la edad adulta, habían aprendido a aceptarlo.

—¡Eh!, Edward —Robert tomó asiento al lado de él, su cara oscura reflejando su propia tensión, los profundos ojos verdes preocupados.

Edward giró su cabeza. La noche y el día, era lo que ellos eran. Robert tenía pelo negro y parecía un niño de anuncio para la lujuria y el pecado. Sus rasgos no eran clásicamente atractivos; más bien eran duramente afilados, casi salvajes. Los mismos rasgos que Edward poseía, excepto su pelo que era casi un puro y vívido rubio.

—Ella está presionando demasiado lejos — Edward suspiró, consciente de que Robert sabía que hablaba de Bella—. Comenzaré mañana.

Robert se tensó en expectativa.

—¿Qué quieres que yo haga?

Edward tragó la bebida y se estremeció al quemarle la garganta.

—Solamente estar listo. Mi control es condenadamente débil ahora mismo, hermano. Estoy preparado para patear su culo, y no me refiero de un buen modo.

Las oscuras cejas de Robert se alzaron con sorpresa antes de que sus labios se inclinaran hacia arriba en una perversa sonrisa burlona.

—Tanto como pueda ayudarte —se mofó—. Recuerda, mantenla lejos del equilibrio. Proporcionaré una distracción. La derribaremos aún.

Edward gruñó.

—O ella nos derribará. Cabezonería debería ser su segundo nombre. Pero veremos que pasa.

Detrás de ellos, Tanya gritaba en su liberación. Dándose la vuelta, Edward vio que Sax la había inclinado sobre una conveniente mesa, penetrando con fuerza y profundamente en su ano mientras sus dedos hurgaban entre sus muslos, ordeñando su hinchado clítoris mientras ella explotaba. Había una mueca de placer en la cara de él cuando llenó su culo con su propia liberación de nuevo, pero esta vez, él la había conducido también al éxtasis.

Girándose, Edward suspiró pesadamente. Si solamente Bella fuera tan manejable.


	4. Capitulo 2

Capítulo 2

Edward Conover iba a ser la muerte de ella. Bella Swan introdujo el último de los gráficos que él había pedido en el archivo de datos y suspiró de aburrimiento. La tarde se extendía delante de ella y había rebajas en Brighton, la exclusiva tienda de zapatos de la ciudad.

Escaparse de la oficina se estaba convirtiendo cada vez en más difícil de hacer. Ella juraría que Edward tenía cámaras ocultas en la oficina para grabar el tiempo que ella pasaba fuera del escritorio. Tenía una hora para almorzar y sólo una hora. Eso apenas era suficiente para ir a su cafetería favorita y encargar un capuchino, mucho menos para comer o salir de compras. Trabajar para Jasper había sido mucho más fácil. ¿Qué le había hecho pensar que podría tolerar trabajar para Conover?

Por supuesto, había tratado de oponerse al cambio, pero fue en vano. Jasper había estado regocijadamente satisfecho de tenerla fuera de su oficina. Ella resopló. Esa nueva hacha de batalla que había contratado probablemente le hacía también los archivos. El hombre estaba demasiado mimado, especialmente tras casarse con Alice.

Pensar en Alice hacía que una tristeza agridulce la recorriera. Jasper había ordenado no más piercings, no más tatuajes, y parecía determinado a controlar cada salida que hacía con la otra mujer. No más aventuras. Había tan pocas de sus amigas que pudieran apreciar algunas de sus escapadas más atrevidas.

Y no es que hubiera habido alguna en las pasadas semanas. Realizar sus faenas favoritas se había atenuado un poco, aunque no estaba segura de por qué. El hecho de que hubiera empezado la noche en la que se tropezó con el pequeño ménage de Jasper, Alice y Edward no tenía nada que ver con eso, se aseguró a sí misma. Pero no podía apartar la visión de ello fuera de su mente.

Alice había estado intercalada entre los dos hombres, la polla de Jasper ensanchando su culo mientras Edward follaba su coño con salvaje lujuria. Bella se había ido rápidamente, pero no podía olvidar lo que había visto. No podía evitar la excitación que había provocado en su cuerpo y eso la estaba volviendo loca.

Y no era que ella realmente deseara a Conover, se aseguró firmemente a sí misma, ignorando el calor pulsante entre sus muslos. Arrogante, vil y tan presumido como era, ella seguramente podría tener algo mucho mejor. ¿O no?

—Bella, necesito el archivo Charter — Edward entró desde su oficina, con un ceño en su cara mientras la miraba fijamente.

Ella alzó una ceja con fría inquisición.

—El contrato Charter salió la semana pasada.

Se giró hacia el ordenador y guardó la información antes de recoger el archivo en el que ella había estado trabajando y colocarlo a un lado del escritorio junto con otra docena. Prácticamente podía oír a Edward rechinando los dientes.

—¿Te he preguntado cuando salió? —le preguntó suavemente—. No lo creo.

Y ahora esa voz… Bella se tensó para controlar el estremecimiento que quería recorrer su médula espinal. Requirió todo su control, pero mantuvo sus movimientos lisos, lánguidos, mientras salía del programa y se recostaba en su silla antes de girar para encontrarse con su mirada de nuevo.

Cruzó sus piernas perezosamente, ignorando el temblor de excitación cuando la mirada de él se deslizó a la carne cubierta de seda y se calentó con una llama de lujuria. Y si no estaba equivocada, él estaba definitivamente excitado.

Mantener su expresión tranquila ante el súbito parpadeo de fuego en los verdes ojos de él no fue fácil. Sus duros rasgos estaban casi salvajemente delineados, la llena curva de su labio inferior apretándose mientras su mirada se elevaba a la de ella de nuevo.

Ella alzó lentamente una ceja, más que consciente de que el perfecto arco que la ceja en forma de ala formaba le haría ponerse furioso. Si él estaba furioso, estaba fuera de control. A un Edward fuera de control ella lo podría manejar. El calmado, decidido Edward había enviado una gran agitación rozando a través de su sistema

Las cejas de él se juntaron en un ceño mientras sus ojos verdes de oscurecían por largos segundos. Luego, como la calma que precede a la tormenta, su expresión se aclaró. Esto podría ser interesante. Ella se forzó a sí misma a permanecer relajada mientras la cara de él se endurecía.

—El archivo Charter —dijo él cuidadosamente—. Ahora.

Ella suspiró con paciencia exagerada.

—Muy bien. Aunque no entiendo para qué necesitas un contrato que obviamente salió hace una semana. Además, el dueño es un gusano. No te gustaría.

Ella se levantó y caminó lentamente hacia el archivador mientras contenía su propia rabia. Mientras que Jasper hubiera probablemente entendido su reluctancia a tratar con los altos e imponentes archivadores metálicos, Edward simplemente permanecía de pie negligentemente contra el marco de la puerta y la miraba con ojos entrecerrados.

Él _quería_ un archivo que estaba almacenado en el cajón superior. El archivador medía más de 1,67; Bella apenas llegaba a1,58. Sacando el cajón, se puso de puntillas y comenzó a rastrear por los archivos hasta encontrar el que él quería. Alzándolo, empujó de nuevo el cajón y caminó con calma hacia él.

Su mirada era caliente, pero no había ira ahora.

—Su archivo, señor Conover —ella se lo tendió, luchando contra el rubor que podía sentir ascendiendo por sus mejillas mientras la mirada de él caía hacia sus pechos. Aunque ella no podía impedir que sus pechos hormiguearan o que sus pezones se calentaran bajo su mirada. Respiró despacio y uniformemente, pero su corazón latía fuera de control.

—Tu blusa… —él ignoró el archivo, su mano extendiéndose mientras su dedo se deslizaba bajo la tela abierta.

Bella dejó caer su mirada, casi estremeciéndose mientras su dedo se deslizaba bajo el borde de su sostén de encaje de corte bajo. Dos botones se habían apañado de alguna manera para soltarse en la blusa de seda blanca, dejándola totalmente desnuda bajo su mirada. La vista de su carne, oscura, aunque no tan oscura como la de ella misma, envió vibrantes rastros de conciencia ardiendo por su cuerpo.

De repente, el recuerdo de él desnudo, su polla trabajando entre los muslos de Alice, lanzó su rabia volcándose por su sistema. Inexplicable, desacostumbrada cólera. Ella no debería preocuparse por a quién él follaba o lo frecuente que lo hacía. No debería importar.

Ella alzó su mano, lanzándole una mirada por debajo de sus pestañas mientras recorría con un dedo un lado del tejido.

—¿Quieres este archivo? —le preguntó, su voz baja y seductora al principio. Un segundo más tarde alzó su mirada y permitió al hielo salir a la superficie libre de riendas—. ¿O el que presentaré más tarde por acoso sexual si no mueves tu mano?

La mirada de él se alzó lentamente de vuelta hacia la de ella y el calor en sus ojos casi la chamuscó. Ella podía sentir su coño hincharse, su clítoris doler en respuesta a esa mirada. Alzó su ceja en arrogante pregunta.

—¿Lo harías? —le preguntó él—. Nunca pensé que eras una hipócrita, Bella. Pero si ésa es la manera en la que quieres jugar…

Apartó su mano con reluctancia mientras cogía el archivo de la mano de ella. Una pequeña sonrisa bordeó en sus sensuales labios.

No, ella no era una hipócrita, pero usaría cualquier borde que pudiera conseguir.

—Si esto es todo lo que necesitas, entonces iré a almorzar.

Sin mirar reabrochó su blusa descuidadamente antes de apartarse de él.

—Es media hora antes del almuerzo, Bella —le recordó él suavemente—. Tendré que recortar tu paga.

Bella se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. Esto lo merecería.

—Sobreviviré —cogió su monedero y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

—No creí que fueras una cobarde. Quizá estaba equivocado —su voz la detuvo, enviando cólera a su sistema mientras se giraba hacia él.

— ¿Una cobarde? —alzó su ceja mientras asumía una expresión de arrogante desdén—. ¿Y cómo has llegado a esa conclusión?

Ella se cruzó de brazos y le miró fijamente. Maldito fuera por el asno arrogante que era.

—Porque me deseas. Lo sabes y yo lo sé, y a pesar de eso luchas —su voz era baja, oscura y ronca. Ella odiaba cuando él usaba esa voz. Odiaba el modo que hacía que su coño pulsara y zumbara, el modo que la hacía anhelar su toque. Desafortunadamente, ella era también bien consciente del hecho de que no había modo en el infierno de que funcionara.

—Mi querido señor Conover —ella suspiró burlonamente—. Soy lo suficientemente mayor como para entender que no puedo tener todo lo que deseo en esta vida. Quizá sea una lección que usted debería aprender también.

Fue una lección que aprendió a pecho. Algunas cosas, hombres como Edward encabezando la lista, simplemente no eran buenas para las emociones o la estabilidad general de la vida. Bella estaba muy orgullosa de su estabilidad. Si pensara por un momento que podía irse a la cama con él, disfrutar unas cuantas horas de sexo salvaje y acabar con eso, entonces sería algo diferente. Algo la advertía de que ese no sería el caso, sin embargo.

Permaneció de pie, controlada, mientras él avanzaba hacia ella despacio. Era alto, amplio, y si el bulto de esos pantalones era una indicación, estaba totalmente excitado y tan grande como había parecido mientras follaba a Alice.

Se detuvo directamente frente a ella, mirándola fijamente, forzándola a alzar su cabeza para Robolverle la mirada despreocupadamente.

—Es gracioso —dijo él aparentemente gentil. Pero no la engañó en lo más mínimo—. Esta actitud repentinamente antagónica no apareció hasta que entraste en aquella oficina mientras estaba follando a Alice. ¿Celosa, Bella?

La respiración de ella se atascó en su garganta y supo que él notó el estrechamiento de sus ojos ante la asombrosa pregunta.

—Oh, sí, te vi entrar —él dejó caer el archivo en un estante cercano mientras ella se apartaba de él.

Estaba demasiado cerca; ella se sentía demasiado sobrecogida, demasiado débil cuando él se inclinaba sobre ella de esa manera. Desafortunadamente no había lugar para la retirada. Su espalda chocó contra la puerta mientras los brazos de él la envolvían, manteniéndola firmemente en el sitio.

—Tus pezones están duros, Bella —gruñó él—. Y esa pequeña fría expresión no puede esconder el hecho de que estás tan jodidamente caliente como el infierno ahora mismo. Me deseas, y estás condenadamente asustada para admitirlo.

—¿Asustada? ¿De ti? —ella apenas pudo demostrar el desdén que quería—. No especialmente, Edward. Estás dejando correr tu imaginación. No eres el primer hombre que me hace responder sexualmente y no serás el último. No hay duda de eso. Pero yo decido a quién follo y a quién no. Y no follaré contigo.

—Porque estás asustada —ella vio como su mirada se suavizaba, el color verde brillante calentándose drásticamente—. Eres pequeña, nena, pero puedes tomarme.

Sus palabras ultrajantes hicieron que llamas de cólera —o era violenta lujuria— la envolvieran.

—Oh, apártate —un divertido sarcasmo llenó su voz; sus manos se aplanaron contra el pecho de él mientras lo empujaba hacia atrás con fuerza—. ¿Crees que tu polla es tan grande que tengo miedo de ella?— Enderezó las hombreras de su blusa de seda, alisando el pliegue en lo alto de su falda antes de mirarle de nuevo, permitiendo a sus labios curvarse en un seductor conocimiento.

—Sueñas, Conover. No es tu polla lo que rechazo, ni siquiera tu hedonista modo de vida tal como es. Francamente, no puedes manejarme, y seré maldita antes que tratar con las complicaciones de tu orgullo herido cuando te des cuenta de eso. No es miedo, es un hecho. Ahora, tócame de nuevo y dimitiré. No tengo por qué tratar con tus avances ni con tu irritable actitud. Me iré antes.

Agarró el pomo y tiró para abrir la puerta mientras corría para irse, sólo para ser detenida abruptamente al chocar contra la oscura y demoníaca versión de la perversa aparición que había tras ella.

—Tranquila, corazón— la voz de Robert Conover era sexo duro, whisky a medianoche y depravados deseos todo en uno. Igual que Edward. Estaba atrapada entre los dos hombres ahora mientras Robert agarraba sus caderas y la sujetaba al entrar de lleno en la habitación, empujando su rubor contra Edward.

—¿Todo bien? —le preguntó Rob cuando ella no habló. Ella no podía hablar. Edward la encerraba desde atrás mientras Robert se presionaba contra sus pechos. El calor la envolvía. Como bandas invisibles de acero la mantenían inmóvil, curiosamente asombrada por la repentina impresión de protección y fuerza que emanaba de los dos hombres. Estaba rodeada por su calidez. Abrigada en ella.

Ella le miró sorprendida. Era la imagen diabólica del hombre detrás de ella, mirándola acaloradamente, recordándole exactamente a lo que ella estaba renunciando al salir por esa puerta. Ya era suficientemente malo tener a Edward tentándola, ¿pero tener también a Rob, la morena visión del pecado gemelo ayudándole? Eso era completamente injusto, por lo que a ella concernía. El destino lo había dispuesto para ella, eso era todo lo que podía decir.

—Justo lo que necesito —ella suspiró con burlona falsa paciencia mientras miraba fijamente a Robert y batía sus ojos seductoramente—. Tweedle Dee uniéndose a Tweedle Dum. ¿Vosotros muchachos hacéis alguna vez algo solos?

—¿Y qué habría de divertido en eso? —preguntó Edward colocando sus labios contra su oído, sus manos en los hombros de ella mientras ella sentía la dura largura de su polla contra su pequeño trasero, y la de Rober contra su bajo vientre—. ¿O qué reto? Voy a hacer que me ruegues tocarte, Bella.

La tensión sexual se espesaba mientras ella se daba cuenta de la implicación de sus palabras. La respiración se atoró en su pecho y la lujuria chisporroteó en sus venas. ¿Los dos? ¿Hermanos? La tentación era malditamente imposible de negar. No podía haber pensado en ninguna experiencia sexual que pudiera ser mejor. O que se acercara más a sus fantasías.

Excepto que.

Edward era su jefe. Su puesto como ayudante del vicepresidente de Delacourte—Conover podría volver extremadamente precario e incluso si ella se fuera, renunciara o hiciera huelga, los chismes que abundarían podrían destruir su carrera. Ellos podrían destruir su corazón.

—Ohhhhhhhhhhhh, tan seguro —se mofó ella punzantemente, bien consciente de que había perdido su apariencia de calma desinteresada mientras empujaba a Robert de su camino para ir de nuevo hacia la puerta—. Podría hacerte rogar a ti —hizo rodar sus ojos con forzada paciencia—. Sin dificultad.

Ella les dio la espalda. Eran como la noche y el día. Robert la miraba con ostensible lujuria mientras que Edward la miraba con una mezcla de interés depredador y una llama de ira.

—Olvidaremos que este episodio ha ocurrido —lanzó ella fríamente mientras ellos la miraban con su siempre presente diversión. Luchando con el conocimiento de que se estaba apartando de su última fantasía sexual, mordió su suspiro de pesar y en lugar de eso les informó:

—Me voy de compras. Volveré cuando vuelva —su mirada se endureció sobre Edward—. Y si reduces mi paga entonces mejor que te asegures de traer tu propio café al trabajo. Porque cualquier cosa que consigas aquí no será segura para beber.

Se giró y caminó con calma por el cuarto, aunque cerró la puerta un poco más fuerte de lo que intentaba. La sangre estaba rugiendo por su cuerpo, calor y lujuria curvándose en su vientre mientras su coño goteaba sus jugos. ¿Había algo alguna vez sido tan intensamente carnal? No que ella supiera. Lo que era aterrador. Ellos eran una debilidad que ella no podía permitirse.

Los había rechazado. Inspiró aire profundamente y se dio una palmadita mental en la espalda mientras la parte más oscura de sus deseos mentales la golpeaba. ¿Podría algo ser más seductor que el pensamiento de ser dominada por los dos ángeles caídos de Delacourte—Conover? Para su mente no. Pero, se recordó a sí misma, ¿había algo más peligroso?

 Referencia a dos personajes gemelos del libro "Alicia en el País de las Maravillas", de Lewis Carroll.


	5. Capitulo 3

Capítulo 3

Bien, así que ella tenía que evaluar sus opciones. Bella se sentó en un pequeño banco en el centro del parque para mirar fijamente el apacible azul del estanque, en cuyas orillas se encontraba. El banco de madera era duro, pero no incómodo. La leve brisa que fluía por las ramas de los árboles encima de ella era calmante, incluso aunque hiciera poco por refrescar los fuegos que rabiaban por su cuerpo.

Estaba fuera de control. O al menos, tan fuera de control como sentía que podía llegar a estar. Sólo era consciente de que había salido corriendo de aquella oficina, y de Edward y Rob, como una pequeña virgen asustada. Era cualquier cosa excepto virgen. Y sólo porque ellos no eran conscientes de ello, era bastante honesta consigo misma para admitir la verdad.

Estaba asustada.

No había previsto esto cuando fue trasladada a Conover. Sentía lujuria por Edward, sabía que quería una oportunidad de experimentar su toque, de follarle hasta encontrar al menos un poco de alivio en los deseos que la atormentaban. Cuando Rob se unió a la ecuación, el regocijo había sido mayor. Dos hombres a su entera disposición. Increíblemente viriles, capaces de satisfacer cada uno de sus carnales deseos. Pero no había esperado también la dominación. Ni había esperado tal aumento en sus deseos. Sus necesidades la estaban casi consumiendo ahora. Necesidades que no había buscado.

Vio una pequeña bandada de patos andar en línea a través de la hierba de la orilla hasta el agua fresca. Sus graznidos perezosos y payasadas juguetonas en el agua llevaron una sonrisa a su cara. Una vez, hace mucho tiempo, ella los habría seguido. Se habría metido en el agua y habría desafiado a quien le negase el placer de hacerlo.

Ahora, ella ocultaba sus placeres, los mantenía en la oscuridad y sólo los sacaba en las circunstancias más estrictas. Podía decirles a Edward y Rob que no iba a permitirles decidir dónde y cuándo aquellos deseos iban a surgir. O cómo iba a actuar al respecto.

— ¿Todavía haciendo pucheros? —La voz oscura de Rob la hizo saltar sobresaltada, girando la cabeza mientras él avanzaba hacia el abrigado banco y se sentaba frente a ella. Sus piernas ocupaban la mayor parte del espacio; su gran cuerpo parecía ocupar toda la capacidad del asiento.

—Nunca hago pucheros —le informó con una pequeña sonrisa paciente. Deseó sentirse tan paciente como se obligaba a aparentar—. Simplemente disfrutaba de la paz.

Una paz que estaba segura de que se había esfumado. Rob Conover parecía el típico chico malo. Con su pelo negro demasiado largo, sus ojos verdes intensos y su cuerpo duro, él era el ideal placer carnal de cada mujer. Él era la oscuridad y Edward la luz, tan diferente físicamente de su hermano como se podía ser. Pero ella tenía la sensación de que por dentro, donde contaba, ellos eran malditamente iguales.

Él la miró atentamente, apoyándose contra el banco, estirando sus brazos hacia atrás mientras la diversión asomaba en las comisuras de su boca.

—Yo te tenía por la Mujer Dragón —finalmente dijo tranquilamente—. Esperaba que sacaras tus garras, no que huyeras como asustada de nosotros.

Ella arqueó una ceja burlona, a pesar del hecho de que él había descrito exactamente lo que había hecho.

—Robert, de verdad —dijo, sacudiendo su cabeza—. Algunas cosas merecen sacar las uñas. Otras realmente no merecen la pena. Quizá tú y Edward estéis en la última categoría.

—¿Quizá? —El gesto diabólicamente atractivo de sus labios hizo su boca agua.

Ella aspiró profundamente, absteniéndose de poner sus ojos en blanco, aunque resistir el impulso fuera una prueba para su paciencia. No importaba lo sexy que era, la enfurecía como el infierno.

—¿Pescando elogios, Rob? —luchó por mantener su voz tranquila, modulada. No podía dejarle ver ninguna debilidad. Como Edward él se le echaría encima inmediatamente—. Necesitarás algo mejor como cebo la próxima vez —levantó su ceja burlonamente mientras lanzaba una mirada insultante a su regazo antes de apartar la mirada. Ni por todos los demonios admitiría que aquel bulto era más que excepcional.

Él estuvo callado durante largos momentos. Lo bastante para que ella se sintiera cómoda con los sonidos del verano que llenaban aquel escondido lugar. Calmada, relajada, ella se encontraba aquí más a gusto que en cualquier otro lugar que conociera.

—¿Alguna vez has tenido sexo en público? —preguntó finalmente él con diabólica diversión.

Ella le echó una mirada burlona.

—Desde luego. Aunque he superado el impulso de provocar que me arresten por escándalo público. Algo que tú deberías hacer.

Sus ojos eran devastadores y se llenaron de un desafío rotundo.

—Hmmm. Tal vez —sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa de conocimiento sexual. —¿Pero no es todo parte de la diversión? —Él bajó sus brazos del banco y apoyó los codos sobre sus rodillas. Inclinado hacia delante, como estaba ahora, estaba demasiado cerca de ella; el pequeño banco parecía estar lleno de él, la tensión sexual aumentaba insoportablemente.

Fuertes y callosas manos se desplazaron a ambos lados de las rodillas de ella, acariciando con sus pulgares la carne sensible y cubierta de seda. Ella miró fijamente aquellas grandes y competentes manos. Era demasiado fácil imaginárselas sobre su piel.

—Quiero follarte, Bella. Tanto que es como un hambre. Has revoloteado a nuestro alrededor y nos has provocado durante un año, decidida a controlar cada paso de este pequeño baile en el que hemos sido implicados. ¿No lo has aprendido aún? No hay ningún control aquí.

Bella estrechó sus ojos ante el desafío. Dejando escapar el aliento lenta y profundamente, se inclinó hacia adelante, notando con aire de suficiencia la pequeña llamarada de sorpresa que se reflejó en la mirada de él cuando paseó sus manos por sus brazos y rastrilló la dura y musculosa carne de sus bíceps. Le sintió tensarse, al tiempo que extendía sus piernas abiertas para acomodarla entre ellas, rodeándola con ellas mientras ella lo miraba fijamente.

—Siempre hay control —sopló un suave aliento sobre sus labios cuando él los separó, sólo ligeramente—. Todo depende del que estés buscando.

Movió sus manos desde sus hombros hasta los botones de su camisa. Abrió el primero, luego el segundo, extendiendo el material para poder posar sus manos contra el calor de su pecho.

El brillo de batalla centelleó en sus ojos.

—Puede que estés abarcando mucho más de lo que puedes masticar, gatita —susurró él cuando sus uñas arañaron sus duros músculos—. No estoy en absoluto asustado por un cargo de escándalo público.

No, no lo estaba, pensó ella silenciosamente. Pero como ella le había dicho, todo era cuestión de quién controlaba y cómo.

Se inclinó más cerca, sacando la lengua como para lamer sus propios labios, pero mordiéndole a él el inferior en lugar de eso, viendo cómo su mirada se incendiaba con calor sexual.

—¿Me dejarías tener el control, Robert? —le preguntó mientras las manos de él se movían por su cintura, apretándola ligeramente—. ¿Me dejarías hacer cualquier cosa que desee, cuando sea que lo desee?

Todo lo que ella necesitaba era su promesa. Se inclinó un poco más hacia delante, sus dientes cayendo en la tentación de su labio y pellizcándolo con cuidado.

Las manos de él se tensaron un poco más.

—¿Cuánto placer puedes aguantar, Rob, antes de que se rompa _tu_ control?

Deslizó sus manos hacia abajo por su pecho, arañando con sus uñas mientras los ojos de él se estrechaban repentinamente. No hubo advertencia. No hubo provocaciones, ni peticiones de permiso. Antes de que ella pudiera escaparse, él la colocó sobre su regazo, enredando una mano en las largas hebras de su cabello, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás mientras sus labios la reclamaban.

Él la devoró. Su lengua traspasó sus labios al tiempo que sentía una llamarada aguda de calor en su cuero cabelludo que la hizo jadear de placer. Era tan decadente, el estremecimiento que recibía de los duros dedos que la agarraban y tiraban de su pelo mientras sus labios se movían expertamente, quemando los suyos.

Había besos y también una conquista. Este era un beso para conquistar. Su lengua abrió sus labios, avanzado hacia dentro y reclamando su boca como si ésta hubiera sido creada sólo para él. Y su boca estaba de acuerdo.

Un gemido feroz salió de su garganta al sentir las cambiantes sensaciones fluir por su cuerpo; la dominación de sus labios y lengua tomando lo que él quería, sus manos, una enredada en su largo pelo, la otra extendida sobre la parte inferior de su espalda mientras la sujetaba cerca en su agarre, el calor de su pecho, su polla, dura e insistente bajo su culo. Ella se retorció contra la pesada erección, estremeciéndose ante el duro gemido masculino que vibró contra sus labios.

¿Ella había pensado que él tenía el control? De ella, quizás, pero no de sus deseos. Sus labios devastaban los de ella, pero eso no importaba. Su lengua se enredó con la suya en un golpe imperioso, pero sin ninguna objeción. Ella rodeó sus hombros con sus brazos, apretándole fuerte, con sus uñas hundiéndose en su espalda mientras luchaba por mantener su propio control, pero podía sentir cómo sus sentidos se dispersaban bajo su beso.

La mano en su espalda se movió, acariciando la curva de su culo, bajando por su muslo hasta el dobladillo de su falda.

—Hijo, como vayas mucho más lejos podríamos tener un problema aquí.

Bella se congeló ante la divertida voz. Sus ojos se abrieron con horror mientras Rob levantaba despacio la cabeza. La lujuria y la demanda acalorada llenaban sus ojos, pero la curva satisfecha de sus labios hablaba por sí misma.

—Oh. Tú… —ella brincó de su regazo, pegándole en las manos cuando se las tendió para intentar enderezarla cuando tropezó.

La vergüenza la inundó al ver a un funcionario del parque a varios pasos de donde se encontraban. Él tenía esa mirada de indulgencia que los hombres se daban unos a otros. Una mueca que la hizo querer arrancar sus caras de sus cabezas y alimentar con sus pollas a los perros. Estaba furiosa.

—Bien, Bella —la voz divertida de Robert fue como echar gasolina al fuego.

Estrechando sus ojos con furia, ella ignoró al guardia. Inclinándose hacia delante, agarró en un puño el pelo de Robert, bajando los labios hacia los suyos como con lujuria mientras metía su rodilla entre sus muslos.

Sus labios estaban sólo a un aliento de los suyos cuando ella ejerció la cantidad justa de presión sobre el tierno y sensible escroto que estaba debajo de su rótula. Sus ojos se ensancharon, su cara palideció ligeramente mientras el guardia se reía en silencio detrás de ellos.

—Ehhh, Bella —dijo él con vacilación—. ¿Sabes dónde está tu rodilla?

—Ohh nene —murmuró ella con seductor calor—. Desde luego que sé donde está mi rodilla. Recuerda, cariño, sin dolor, no hay premio. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres seguir tentándome así? —aumentó la presión, viéndole tragar con fuerza.

Él aclaró su garganta, sus ojos verdes mirándola cautelosamente.

—Piensa en toda la diversión que puedes perderte más tarde.

Ella lo miró estremecerse cuando se inclinó un poco más, sabiendo que él sentiría ahora más presión.

—Hay una línea tan fina entre el placer y el dolor —le dijo ella, manteniendo su sonrisa intencionadamente inocente—. ¿Vemos dónde está tu línea, Rob?

Pequeñas gotas de sudor perlaron su frente, pero sus ojos brillaron con el conocimiento divertido de su derrota.

—Me rindo —él alejó sus manos de ella, apretando los muslos, preparando su cuerpo en previsión del dolor que iba a llegar.

Ella se recostó más, rindiéndose a la tentación de morder su lleno labio inferior antes de moverse hacia atrás con calma.

—Eres tan fácil —suspiró con pesar—. Muy mal. Había esperado más desafío.

Todavía sin hacer caso al funcionario del parque, ella recogió los restos andrajosos de su orgullo. Se encogió de hombros, ajustó su camisa y alisó los leves pliegues de seda que cubrían sus caderas antes de mirar desdeñosa a ambos hombres y marcharse del banco.

—Bella, Edward me pidió averiguar dónde está el archivo Gallagher. Él lo buscaba cuando me marché —la voz divertida de Rob la detuvo.

Se giró con cuidado, manteniendo su expresión en blanco mientras lo miraba fijamente, luchando por controlar la furia que se elevaba dentro de ella.

—En el infierno. A donde puede irse —sugirió dulcemente antes de girar sobre sus talones y encaminarse de nuevo a la oficina.

*********

_Para_ **yle-cullen **_estas en lo cierto son los nicknames de_ _Edward__(Wicked) y de Bella (Jaded). Me alegro que les guste, cuando leí el libro por primera vez pensé en adaptarla para que también pudierais disfrutar de ella . _


	6. Capitulo 4

Capítulo 4

—¡Quédate jodidamente lejos de mis archivos! —Bella tiró el archivo Gallagher sobre el escritorio de Edward, directamente frente a su cara.

Él giró la silla para enfrentarla, alzando la vista hacia ella con aire meditabundo. Su espeso pelo rubio, casi blanco, cayó sobre su frente, sus ojos brillaban de lujuria.

—Ni siquiera te atrevas a pensar en ello —le advirtió ella, incapaz de contener la cólera áspera que pulsaba en su voz—. Si me tocas, te prometo que lo lamentarás.

Él se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla, mirándola estrechando los ojos.

—Esto es una oficina —le dijo ella con frío desdén—. Un lugar de trabajo. No es un palacio de orgías, ni tampoco tu central personal para follar. No me molestarás aquí durante los días de trabajo.

—Poseo el lugar maldito —gruñó él—. Si quiero joder en él, entonces lo haré _en los días de trabajo_, Bella.

—No conmigo —ella apretó los dientes, cerrando los puños ante la necesidad de acción—. No soy ninguna putilla de oficina sin cerebro que va a echarse sobre tu escritorio para tu placer. Soy una profesional, Edward, y espero ser tratada como tal.

Él se levantó despacio. Debería haberse sentido intimidada, pero en cambio se sentía enfurecida.

—Nunca actúo de otra manera mientras llevo mis negocios —le recordó él, con voz suave pero sin disfrazar su cólera.

—Mientras estemos en esta oficina…

—Bella —él no levantó la voz, pero el filo afilado hizo que ella alzara las cejas con creciente cólera—. Esta es mi oficina. Tú eres mi mujer. Mientras no estemos trabajando, si quiero joderte hasta el desfallecimiento, entonces es mi opción y mi prerrogativa.

—Ah, ¿es así ahora? —Ella cruzó sus brazos con cuidado bajo sus pechos—. Y exactamente, ¿quién decidió que yo era _tu_ mujer?

Él sonrió lentamente.

—Nuestra mujer —dijo, con voz oscura y confiada mientras se inclinaba más cerca—. No lo dudes, Bella. Sé de quién vienes. Sé lo caliente que has ardido en sus brazos, y sé jodidamente bien que arderás de igual manera en los míos. El dolor de mis pelotas bien merece la pena por la experiencia. Así que nunca dudes de que has sido reclamada.

El tono duro de su voz envió temblores de excitación a su espina dorsal a pesar de la ardiente tormenta de furia que recorría sus venas. Pero fueron sus palabras las que la impresionaron. ¿Él había sentido eso? ¿Ellos podían sentir lo qué el otro sentía? Podía usar esa información más tarde; por ahora, todavía tenía que tratar con la actitud de Edward.

Era bastante más alto que ella. Su cabeza apenas alcanzaba su pecho, obligándola a echarla hacia atrás mientras permitía que un desdén satisfecho llenara su expresión.

—¿Realmente piensas que puedes controlarme con el sexo, Edward? —Le preguntó, con voz fría, cargada de aborrecimiento—. ¿Realmente parezco ser tan imbécil que lo único que tienes que hacer es joderme para manejarme? Tendrás que pensar en otra cosa —acentuó sus palabras clavándole un dedo en el musculoso pecho—. Nadie me maneja. Ningún hombre me controla. Ni ahora ni nunca.

Él bajó la vista hacia su dedo. Lentamente. Un segundo más tarde su mirada se fijó en la suya otra vez.

—Yo te controlaré, Bella —le dijo, con un tono de voz susurrante y lleno de dominación sexual, de una excitación que ella sólo había imaginado antes—. Te controlaremos, y te lo prometo, rogarás por ello.

Sus labios se curvaron hasta casi dejar escapar un gruñido. En toda su vida, ella no podía recordar haber estado tan furiosa, tan ansiosa de poner de rodillas a un hombre como lo estaba ahora. Y podría hacerlo. Podría tenerlo. Si tan sólo pudiera decir las palabras adecuadas. Pero su repertorio de frases cortantes no le venía ahora a la memoria.

—Y tú aprenderás lo rápidamente que tu propia arrogancia te pateará el culo —le informó con frialdad antes de poner distancia y acercarse a la puerta—. Quédate jodidamente lejos de mis archivos, o si no, archívalos tú mismo. Tú eliges. No te avisaré otra vez.

—Bella.

Ella paró en la puerta, volviéndose despacio, luchando contra las ganas de ir y darle lo que necesitaba, lo que ambos querían.

—No luchas contra mí, nena, o contra Rob. Luchas contigo misma. Y creo que eres lo bastante inteligente como para darte cuenta.

—Te equivocas —le dijo ella suavemente—. Por cierto, justo ahora acabo de dejar a Tweedle Dee en el parque con mi rótula impresa en sus pelotas. Sigue jodiéndome, y te pondré las tuyas en la garganta. Y ahora me vuelvo a trabajar —le informó, fingiendo no haberse dado cuenta de la reciente admisión de él. La venganza se sirve mejor fría, rió silenciosamente para sí.

Salió del cuarto antes de que él pudiera responder, antes de que ella pudiera vislumbrar cualquier conocimiento o emoción en su expresión. Tenía un trabajo que hacer. Un trabajo del que disfrutaba, y tenía que recordarlo. Incluso si Edward y Rob rechazaban a cooperar. Y tenía que planear una venganza. Una exigente y satisfactoria venganza antes de que su furia terminara en derramamiento de sangre.

*************

 _**Tweedle Dee: personaje del libro "Alicia en el País de las Maravillas", gemelo de Tweedle Dum. **_




	7. Capitulo 5

Capítulo 5

Planificar su venganza le llevó uno o dos días. Bella sabía que no sería fácil separarlos, y que tampoco sería fácil convencer a uno de los dos de irse con ella. Sobre todo con lo furiosa que sabían que estaba. Pero se las arregló.

Dos días más tarde, en tanto Edward se reunía con algunos de sus contactos militares, Bella recogió una carpeta que había ocultado el día anterior y caminó hacia la oficina de Rob, teniendo cuidado de mantener su mano tras la espalda mientras giraba el pequeño mecanismo de cierre sobre el pomo de la puerta que automáticamente la cerraría.

—Necesito que firmes esto, Rob —le dijo ásperamente mientras caminaba hacia su escritorio, y lo rodeaba hacia él, como si no sintiera en absoluto náuseas al estar tan cerca.

Puso la carpeta sobre el escritorio frente a él, la abrió y la extendió mientras se giraba para mirarle.

Él no pareció en absoluto interesado en los papeles extendidos frente a sí. Estaba más interesado en el hecho de que varios botones se habían deslizado liberándose de los ojales de la camisa azul intenso de lino de ella.

—Has estado otra vez en los archivos —le dijo suavemente mientras ella miraba hacia abajo. Sabía que eso era lo que él creería. Aparentemente ambos hermanos disfrutaban enormemente del hecho de que los archivadores hacían que sus blusas se estirasen hasta que los botones superiores resbalaban fuera de sus ojales.

Ella suspiró con falsa impaciencia.

—Desde luego. ¿No es ése el objetivo de que ahora me haga cargo de tu archivo? Quizá deberías ser tú quien abotone mis blusas cuando esto pasa.

Una sonrisa burlona asomó a los labios de él. No debería verse tan condenadamente sexy y atractivamente libertino cuando sonreía de esa manera, pensó ella, profundamente turbada.

—Yo estaría más que dispuesto —ofreció aterciopeladamente, al mismo tiempo que giraba la silla para encararla y palmeaba su regazo—. Siéntate aquí, nena y déjame ver lo que puedo hacer por esa bonita blusa.

Ella sabía que él esperaba que le rompiera los dientes por su oferta, pero prefirió sentarse con calma sobre sus muslos, mirando fijamente la expresión sorprendida de él con una sonrisa inocente.

—¿Así? —susurró de manera seductora, girando su cuerpo hacia el de él mientras un brazo le rodeaba la espalda.

—¿Qué es lo que pretendes? —Había un parpadeo de sospecha en las profundidades jade de su mirada mientras la observaba.

—¿Yo? —preguntó ella, sus ojos estrechándose con falsa ira al mismo tiempo que lo observaba cuidadosamente—. De verdad, Rob. Tú lo ofreciste. Pero si prefieres que no hacerlo —se encogió de hombros e hizo un movimiento para levantarse, consciente que él tendría un atisbo del seductor y diáfano encaje bajo los bordes de su sostén.

—Eh, no he dicho no —curvó el brazo alrededor de la espalda de ella, manteniéndola firme en su sitio—. Sólo me estoy preguntando tus motivos, nena. No has estado precisamente impaciente por jugar aquí últimamente.

Ella se habría reído si no estuviera tan decidida en ese momento.

—Bueno, de verdad, Rob —espetó ella—. Vosotros dos juntos podéis ser más bien intimidantes. Es suficiente para hacer cauteloso hasta al más hastiado.

Ella inyectó justo la cantidad adecuada de irritación y observó con silencioso regocijo cómo se oscurecían reflexivamente los ojos de él.

Él suspiró, sacudiendo lentamente su cabeza.

—¿Por qué no confío en ti, Bella?

Ella sonrió inocentemente, parpadeando hacia él con una rara demostración de encanto. Podía ser encantadora cuando lo deseaba. Lo había sido a menudo en el pasado.

—¿Será por que tus pelotas todavía llevan la marca de mi rótula? —preguntó perversamente.

Él rió por lo bajo, relajándose ligeramente.

—Podría ser eso —sus manos rodearon su cintura—. Si hablas en serio acerca de la blusa, ven entonces aquí donde puedo alcanzarte.

Ahora, ¿cómo logró él hacer eso? Bella lo miró fijamente asombrada segundos más tarde al encontrarse de pronto sentada sobre el borde del escritorio, con sus nalgas desnudas sobre la fresca madera mientras su falda flotaba en el escritorio a su alrededor.

—Solapado —había una vena de respeto dado a regañadientes en su tono. Lo había hecho tan suavemente que no había sido consciente de que sus manos habían deslizado la falda por sus piernas al tiempo que la levantaba sobre la mesa.

—Gracias. Pensé que apreciarías el movimiento —él rió perversamente por lo bajo mientras se acercaba—. Vamos a ver estos botones ahora.

Desabotonó uno más.

Bella le frunció el ceño de forma siniestra, aunque silenciosamente ella cantaba de triunfo.

—Camino incorrecto, Conover —permitió que su voz sonara sin aliento y que la excitación que estaba omnipresente alrededor de ellos brillara en su mirada.

—¿De verdad? —Desabrochó uno más—. ¿Estás segura?

Él la observó, calibrándola, probándola. Ella permitió que una sonrisa tranquila de confianza se formara en sus labios.

—No te atreverías. Edward estaría muy enfadado —le advirtió suavemente.

—¿De verdad? —Preguntó él—. ¿Está ocupado ahora mismo?

Ella frunció el ceño como si no estuviera segura.

—Estaba revisando algunos contratos antes de que yo entrara aquí. ¿Por qué?

Fingió ignorancia. Era buena en ello cuando necesitaba serlo. Pero si lo que Edward había dicho después de su pequeña escapada en el parque con Rob era cierto, entonces él sentiría cada caricia que su hermano recibiera. Bella iba a asegurarse de que sintiera bastantes caricias en los próximos minutos.

—Solamente sentía curiosidad —él aclaró su garganta, otro botón cayó víctima de sus dedos cuando sacó la tela de la cinturilla de su falda—. ¿Entonces, Bella, cuánto deseas jugar esta tarde? —Preguntó con curiosidad.

—No lo sé, Robert —sonrió lentamente, de manera seductora—. ¿Cuánto control piensas que tienes?

Él levantó burlonamente una oscura ceja.

—Da lo peor de ti, nena.

Ohh, un desafío. Ella sonrió lentamente, sacando su lengua para lamerse los labios al mismo tiempo que deslizaba su blusa con un encogimiento de hombros, se apartaba del escritorio y se sentaba a horcajadas sobre un duro muslo masculino.

—¿Lo peor de mí, eh? —Preguntó curiosamente mientras se inclinaba más cerca de él, apretando con su rodilla, pero sin ejercer presión, la sensible área que ella casi había abusado antes.

Él aclaró su garganta.

—Me refería al placer.

—Desde luego —sus dedos se dirigieron a la camisa de él, los botones aflojándose con cada aliento que él tomaba mientras ella se inclinaba hacia adelante y dejaba que su lengua delinease los labios de él—. Sólo placer, Robert. Por ahora…

*** * * * ***

Edward se tensó. Hijo de puta. Era todo lo que podía hacer para no maldecir en voz alta mientras intentaba seguir el hilo de la conversación entre Jasper y el general respecto al nuevo contrato militar que les estaba ofreciendo.

Podía sentirla. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Rob? Él era más listo que eso. Sabía que no debía permitir a esa pequeña víbora estar a su alrededor a solas durante las horas de trabajo. Pero de algún modo la pequeña bruja intrigante había logrado convencerle. Y Edward estaba paralizado. No había ni una maldita posibilidad de escapar de la reunión, y ningún modo de parar lo que sabía que iba a pasar.

Sintió su beso, esa lengua tentadora delineando primeramente los labios y luego deslizándose suavemente, fácilmente, en la boca de Rob. El calor atravesó su cuerpo mientras su polla respondía de forma inmediata. Dura, demandante, se irguió contra sus pantalones mientras sufría con la sensación de un banquete de labios, lenguas y gemidos sin aliento. Malditos fueran, iba a matarlos a ambos.

Luchó por controlar su respiración. No le ayudaría jadear delante de un general, un senador, un contratista militar y, lo peor de todo, delante de Jasper. Pero podía sentir la transpiración brotar en su frente, y el calor azotar a través de su sistema.

¿Dónde estaba la telepatía cuando un gemelo la necesitaba? Desafortunadamente, ése no era un vínculo que hubieran desarrollado Rob y él.

Jasper lo había advertido sobre Bella. Advertido sobre nunca, jamás, permitir que ella alguna vez sospechara de la debilidad que los dos hombres compartían. Edward tenía la sensación de haber hecho precisamente eso con sus palabras espetadas a toda prisa cuando ella había entrado como una tromba en su oficina al regresar del parque. Ahora, estaba pagando por ello.

La sensación de labios calientes se movió hacia su cuello, bajando hacia su pecho. Dedos provocadores recorrieron la longitud de su polla, luego más abajo, arañando el tenso escroto antes de acariciar la sensible carne junto bajo él. Se iba a volver loco.

Aún peor, sintió el tacto de la carne suave de ella contra las yemas de sus dedos. Los pezones duros rodeados por pequeñas bandas doradas. Calor liso, ardiente cuando dos dedos empujaron despacio dentro de su prieto coño. Apretó sus puños mientras luchaba por mantener el control y rezó para poder resistirse al placer exquisito. Correrse en medio de una reunión de negocios no era aceptable. Pero tenía la sensación de que Bella estaba luchando justamente por eso.

—¿Se encuentra bien, Edward? —el general Mornay lo miró de cerca durante largos segundos mientras Edward luchaba por librarse del placer aturdido de su mente.

—Muy bien, General —aclaró su garganta, pidiendo ayuda a Jasper con la mirada. ¿No se suponía que él debería estar colaborando aquí?

Jasper le lanzó una mirada llena de extrañeza antes volverse hacia el General, gracias a Dios con una explicación a cualquier pregunta que él hubiese hecho.

Los muslos de Edward se tensaron; su cuerpo entero gritaba de necesidad de liberarse mientras que la sensación de una boca caliente, húmeda rodeaba la cabeza de su ardiente erección. Santo cielo, rezó, él no iba a sobrevivir esto. Era imposible.

Podía sentir el sudor que se juntaba ahora en sus sienes, un riachuelo corría a los lados de su cara y no se atrevió a moverse para enjugarlo. Sus manos temblaban y sus palmas ardían con la sensación del pelo sedoso de ella que se deslizaba sobre ellas, curvando los dedos mientras Rob la sujetaba con los suyos, sosteniendo la boca de ella sobre su polla y torturando a Edward con la sensación.

Él miró fijamente, salvajemente alrededor del cuarto, conectando finalmente su mirada de nuevo con la de Jasper y supo entonces que mataría a Bella. Jasper le miró fijamente durante un segundo, de forma confusa, luego de la manera del que toma lentamente conciencia acerca de lo que debía estar pasando. Había pocas personas que conocían el vínculo que Edward y Robert compartían. Jasper era uno de ellos. Y si el destello de diabólico entretenimiento era un indicio de algo, Edward se preparaba a pagar por hacer sufrir al otro hombre meses atrás cuando Alice se volvió extremadamente amistosa bajo el escritorio de Jasper.

— Edward ha estado trabajando exhaustivamente en este proyecto, caballeros —dijo Jasper seriamente, aunque sus ojos brillaban con satisfacción—. Estoy seguro de que él puede contestar sus preguntas sobre el desarrollo.

El hombre estaba jodidamente loco. Edward se removió en su asiento, echándole a su amigo una mirada de venganza mientras todas los ojos se giraban hacia él. Bella escogió aquel momento en particular para rastrillar sus dientes sobre la cabeza de la polla de Rob, casi provocando en Edward un paro cardíaco. Dios querido, el placer corría por sus venas como cometas a través de un cielo nocturno, solamente para explotar en su cerebro. ¿Se suponía que él tenía que hablar en estas condiciones?

Aclaró su garganta. Bien, era la primera vez en muchos años, pero no la primera vez que Rob lo había colocado en esta posición. Podía pasar por esto. Aclaró su garganta otra vez.

¡Joder! Él se tensó cuando dedos exploradores lanzaron sensaciones desde su polla a su cabeza en una oleada de éxtasis diferente a cualquier cosa que él pudiera haber imaginado. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ella? Su boca succionaba firmemente, su lengua delineaba la cabeza acampanada, sus dedos masajeaban las pelotas tensas con golpes firmes, pero estaba haciendo algo más. Presionaba contra la base de la polla, ágiles dedos meñiques aplicaban presión al mismo tiempo que las yemas de sus pulgares giraban. Él tragó fuerte, sus ojos ensanchándose cuando sintió que su liberación comenzaba a formarse.

*** * * * ***

—Aún no —Bella alivió la presión de su boca sobre la polla de Rob, sus dedos presionando sobre la base para retrasar la liberación que podía sentir ascendiendo por el eje de carne firme y dura—. Veamos si no podemos hacerlo mejor.

Rob la miró con ojos entrecerrados, la respiración agitada, la cara roja mientras ella alcanzaba el vaso de agua con hielo que estaba sobre su escritorio. Sus dedos se deslizaron sobre el borde, sacando un bloque de hielo del líquido frío. Ella vio la luz tenue de diversión en sus ojos y se preguntó si Edward estaría igualmente asombrado por sus habilidades.

Apenas podía refrenar su risa. Podía imaginarse el infierno que tenía que estar atravesando mientras estaba sentando en aquella reunión con aquellos retrógrados y remilgados tipos del gobierno.

Abriendo su boca despacio, consciente de que Rob observaba cada movimiento, ella puso el hielo sobre su lengua, permitiendo al frío penetrar su carne caliente mientras se derretía rápidamente.

—Ahora veremos si puedes mantener ese control —susurró con una pequeña risa mientras su cabeza bajaba nuevamente hacia la tensa carne.

*** * * * ***

Edward se estremeció. Un gemido estrangulado salió de su garganta cuando la presión sobre la base de su polla cesó, sólo para sentir la cabeza totalmente rodeada de una ráfaga helada un segundo antes de que el calor regresara como nunca antes. Candente, incrementándose, brillando ante sus ojos mientras sus pelotas se apretaban y se endurecían, advirtiéndole de que la liberación estaba sólo a segundos de distancia.

—¿Señor Conover? —El alcalde le miraba fijamente con preocupación—. ¿Se siente usted bien?

La mirada de Edward se dirigió a Jasper, quien rápidamente perdió la diversión ante lo que fuera que veía. El placer era demasiado intenso, demasiado destructivo. Joder. Él iba a matarlos a ambos.

Su polla palpitó como advertencia, lanzando una pequeña cantidad de semen preorgásmico que humedeció la tela de sus calzoncillos.

Edward de puso de pie de un brinco y sin ninguna disculpa, sin una explicación, corrió a través de la oficina en dirección al baño de al lado. Cerró de golpe la puerta, sus dedos temblaban cuando puso el seguro de la puerta con una mano y rasgó la cremallera de sus pantalones con la otra.

Tan pronto logró liberar la carne torturada de su confinamiento, explotó. Apenas pudo contener un gemido estrangulado, su cabeza cayó hacia atrás mientras apretaba los dientes, sintiendo su semen salir disparado violentamente desde la cabeza de su polla.

Duros espasmos sacudieron su cuerpo, tensando cada músculo con fuerza y encerrando el aliento en su garganta mientras luchaba por estabilizarse, por contener el áspero grito masculino que sabía que había estallado en la garganta de Rob.

Hijo de puta. Se estremeció con la sensación de unos labios gentiles chupando las últimas gotas de la corrida de una polla tensa antes de retirarse despacio. Luchó por respirar, su pecho agitado, su compostura en ese momento desaparecida. Nunca, en su vida entera,_ nunca_ había conocido algo tan jodidamente bueno, y todo lo que había tenido para su placer era un eco de sensaciones por medio del vínculo que compartía con Rob.

Sus piernas temblaban; el sudor bañaba su carne, humedecía su camisa y hacía poco por refrescar el calor que ardía justo bajo su piel. Con manos temblorosas limpió el lavabo que había sido salpicado con los sedosos chorros de semen disparados por su polla y luego recompuso lentamente su ropa.

Sus ojos se estrecharon al mismo tiempo que apretaba los dientes con furia. La pequeña bruja. Ella iba a pagar, por Dios que se aseguraría de que ella pagara bien.

Salió del cuarto de baño para regresar a la oficina.

—Jasper, caballeros, parezco estar afectado por algún extraño virus en este momento. Si ustedes me disculpan…

— Edward —Jasper lo detuvo mientras se dirigía a la puerta—. Mejórate rápido. Tú y Rob tenéis que coger un vuelo en dos horas. Acompañaréis al general a Washington para presentar la idea al comité. Espero que estés en condiciones de ir.

Edward los miró fijamente, luchando por mantener una expresión tranquila.

—Estoy seguro de que esto es simplemente una afección temporal. Solamente necesito unos momentos. Discúlpenme.

Saludó rígidamente con la cabeza a los tres hombres antes de lanzarse a abrir la puerta de la oficina y dirigirse hacia el escritorio de Bella.

Allí estaba ella sentada, tan fresca y triunfante como una reina en su trono. Ella sonrió lentamente, una pequeña curva satisfecha que asomó a sus labios, advirtiéndole de su comportamiento victorioso. Pero su mirada era caliente, salvaje. No estaba impasible, no había encontrado su propia liberación. Maldita mujer obstinada. Él echó un vistazo a Rob, que estaba furioso, de pie en la puerta de su oficina, mirándola acaloradamente.

—Movimiento errado, cosita dulce —le dijo suavemente Edward, inclinándose hacia ella mientras plantaba sus puños sobre el escritorio observando fijamente su expresión satisfecha—. Valiente. Atrevido. Pero el momento equivocado, el lugar equivocado. Decidiste escoger una reunión para probar tus habilidades durante horas de oficina, horas de trabajo. Sin dar cuartel. No cometas el error de pedir alguna vez por algo así tampoco. Cuando regrese de ese pequeño viaje que acabas de lograr con tus travesuras, distrayéndome durante esa reunión, es mejor que estés a la expectativa, porque tengo la intención de joderte de seis formas a partir del domingo. Tal vez, solamente tal vez, cuando hayamos terminado estarás demasiado jodidamente cansada como para causar problemas.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. Él rechinó los dientes con furia ante la expresión burlona.

—Cariño —habló ella arrastrando las palabras—. Yo causaría problemas si estuviera muerta. Estás sobrevalorando nuevamente tus propias capacidades.

¿Sobrevalorando? Edward se inclinó más cerca, casi nariz con nariz, la pequeña luz vengativa en los ojos de ella le estaba volviendo loco por joderla.

—¿Lo hago, Bella? —le preguntó gentilmente—. Cuando consiga poner mis manos sobre ti, voy a azotar tu pequeño y apretado trasero hasta que grites por correrte para mí. Voy a hacerte suplicar.

Los ojos de ella se ensancharon.

—Oh, papi, hazlo, haz que duela bien.

Ella se reía. La pequeña zorra estaba teniendo el mejor momento de su maldita vida. La impresión lo hizo casi caer de espaldas del golpe. ¿Alguna vez había visto él sus ojos centellear así? ¿Había visto tanta alegría en su rostro? Ella lo torturaba y lo estaba disfrutando.

Por un momento, solamente un momento, la calidez se enredó en su corazón. Su risa, su alegría, era como una adicción, pero maldito fuera él si podía sobrevivir a otro episodio como el que acababa de experimentar.

—Esta loca —gruñó, dirigiendo una mirada directa hacia ella mientras fruncía el ceño.

Su risa era baja, brillante.

—Sí. Lo estoy —asintió ella—. Apáñate con eso.

¿Apañarse? Se dio vuelta y echó un vistazo a Rob. ¿Apañarse? Estaban totalmente jodidos.

*****************************

Bella supo el momento exacto en que Edward y Robert entraron en el gran salón de Wyman casi una semana después. Otros proyectos, además del contrato militar, los habían retenido fuera de la ciudad, dejándola sola en la oficina con asuntos pendientes. No había previsto lo mucho que los echaría de menos ni la excitación que recorría su cuerpo cuando ellos estaban cerca.

Pero los sintió detrás de ella y su cuerpo repentinamente volvió a cobrar vida. El vello de su nuca se erizó debido a un primitivo instinto y desvió su atención del apuesto Director de Marketing con el que había estado charlando.

Su cabeza giró; de forma distante, ella sintió su largo cabello negro ondular encima de sus caderas, acariciando la seda de su cómodo vestido color bronce. Le molestó la sensualidad que experimentó, ya que le hizo ser consciente de que la tensión sexual que hubo entre ellos aquella tarde de la semana pasada no había disminuido y de que su cuerpo estaba dispuesto e impaciente por su toque. Ya no era sólo Edward a quien su cuerpo ansiaba, sino también a Rob.

Robert nunca había formado parte de ninguna de sus fantasías sexuales con Edward, hasta el mes pasado. Durante la semana pasada, mientras permanecía en su solitaria cama fantaseando con Edward, apareció la imagen de Robert, de sus manos tocando su cuerpo, mientras ella imaginaba el pene de Edward, su erección llenando su boca al tiempo que la de su hermano llenaba su coño. Eso había sido sumamente erótico. Había sido sumamente inoportuno. Ya era bastante difícil mantenerse apartada de uno de los hermanos; no necesitaba agregar al otro a la ecuación.

—Disculpe —murmuró ella al joven con el que había estado hablando y se encaminó hacia la barra por otra copa de champán. Valor líquido. Necesitaba algo que la ayudara a hacer frente a la tarde que le aguardaba.

Bella tenía que admitir que había esperado que ninguno de los dos regresara a tiempo para asistir a la pequeña fiesta que ofrecían Jasper y Alice para celebrar los seis meses de la amistosa y muy lucrativa unión de las empresas de electrónica Delacourte y Conover. Cada una de las compañías tenía diferentes puntos fuertes y áreas de experiencia que, combinados, producirían con el tiempo una empresa líder en las manufacturas electrónicas. Esto y los contratos gubernamentales que las dos empresas unidas pudieran atraer las llevaría a la vanguardia.

Sorbiendo su champán, Bella mantuvo una distancia prudente entre ella y los hermanos Conover. Maldición, no había considerado que ellos jugarían un doble juego con ella en la forma en que lo hacían. Pero debería haberlo sabido. Había sido muy tonta para no darse cuenta. Sabía que ellos eran parte de los tan nombrados Troyanos, un grupo de elite dominante que a menudo practicaba _ménages_ sexuales con sus mujeres.

Varias ex esposas de miembros del grupo habían cometido el error de hablar a _algunos buenos amigos _sobre el pequeño grupo y los comentarios se habían extendido como reguero de pólvora entre la pequeña comunidad de ciudadanos influyentes. Exactamente qué eran los Troyanos nadie lo sabía realmente. Sexualmente dominantes, eran hombres cuyos gustos en cuestión de sexo estaban fuera de lo que se consideraba natural.

Su mejor amiga, Alice, se había casado con uno de los miembros y Bella sabía que parte de la relación con su nuevo marido implicaba, sin ninguna duda, a un tercer compañero. Era algo de lo que Alice hablaba muy poco, pero Bella sabía que la otra mujer había encontrado _aquello_ que siempre había faltado en su vida.

Eso no significaba que Jasper no fuera sumamente posesivo con su esposa. Lo era. El amor que los unía era imposible de ignorar. Jasper nunca miraba a otra mujer, pero a veces compartía a su esposa.

Afortunada Alice.

Bella suspiró mientras atravesaba las puertas abiertas hacia los jardines y escapaba de la tensión que la sofocaba. Debería haber sabido que era mejor no asistir a la fiesta. Ahora sus emociones eran demasiado intensas, su control demasiado frágil. Ella, que se enorgullecía de su control, comenzaba a preocuparse por sus pequeños errores. Edward y Rob se estaban convirtiendo en una debilidad que difícilmente podría afrontar.

Silenciosamente, recorrió el camino empedrado que conducía a una sección del jardín más profunda, sombreada por arbustos florecientes y árboles. Sabía que era creación de Alice. Su amiga tenía una habilidad para la jardinería que a menudo se salía de control, pero el jardín era una obra maestra de serenidad. Casi media hectárea de vegetación lozana y árboles en miniatura.

Finalmente, Bella llegó a una aislada cascada en la parte occidental de los jardines y al banco acolchado oculto bajo el refugio de un pequeño cenador de hierro cubierto de vid.

El banco era amplio, acojinado y, lo más importante, privado. Bella necesitaba tiempo para sobreponerse antes de enfrentar a Edward o a su gemelo. No era que el pensamiento de un _ménage_ con los dos hombres la molestara. Era una persona extremadamente liberal en sus opiniones sobre la sexualidad y completamente honesta con el lado más oscuro de sus propios deseos sexuales.

El hecho era que en cualquier relación entre ella y Edward, o ella, Edward y su hermano, habría problemas, puesto que sus emociones estaban involucradas. No estaba segura de cómo había sucedido o en qué momento, pero lo supo cuando se enfureció al entrar en aquella oficina y ver a Edward follando con Alice.

Ella sabía que eso pasaría con el tiempo. Diablos, podía haberlo evitado. Cuando Jasper le preguntó si había alguien que no debiera estar implicado en tal situación con él y Alice, ella podría haber dicho algo, pero su orgullo le exigió callar.

Sin embargo, eso no tenía nada que ver con que Edward estuviera follando a otra mujer, aunque sonara contradictorio, sino con que él no lo hacía con ella.

_Esto es tan estúpido_. Puso los ojos en blanco ante sus propios pensamientos.

En realidad, no estaba celosa de Alice. Sólo estaba tan condenadamente consumida pensando en Edward, y ahora en Rob, que no podía prestar atención a nada más. Había sido así desde su primera reunión en Electrónica Delacourte y su burlona apreciación de ella cuando los condujo a la oficina de Jasper.

Ella terminó su champán antes de reclinar la cabeza contra el banco y respirar el aire caliente de la noche. El sonido monótono de la cascada, los olores embriagadores de la noche y su propio cansancio estaban a punto de rendirla.

—¿Escondiéndote, Bella? —la voz tersa y oscura de Edward hizo que sus ojos se abrieran con resignación.

¿Ella sabía que él la seguiría?

Levantó los ojos hacia él, observando el halo de luz alrededor del rubio platino de su pelo y la amplia silueta de sus hombros.

—Creo que es bastante evidente que no busco compañía —inyectó lo que ella esperaba fuera la dosis justa de fría burla en su voz, aunque era difícil, después de su última confrontación.

Él rió en silencio. El sonido fue bajo y tan perversamente divertido, que ella se levantó para regresar a la casa. Había estado muy furioso cuando se marchó la semana anterior, él y Rob echaban humo, literalmente, por lo que ella había hecho. Ella esperaba que esa ira regresara ahora.

—Bella —la mano en su brazo la obligó a detenerse, más por sorpresa que por otra cosa, cuando pasaba junto a él para marcharse.

Ella lo miró bajo la luz mortecina, sorprendiéndose por su expresión seria. Lo había visto burlón, sarcástico y francamente furioso, pero nunca había observado esa expresión en su rostro. Sus ojos estaban sombreados por un atisbo de pesar.

—Te extrañé —susurró, mientras deslizaba la mano por su brazo hasta tomar la de ella suavemente y llevarla hacia su cara.

Bella luchó contra la temblorosa respuesta que se inició en su vientre y comenzó a extenderse por su cuerpo. Su contacto era gentil al presionar la mano de ella en su mejilla. Bella podía luchar contra su dominio, más aún, disfrutaba haciéndolo, pero esta gentileza era destructiva, la debilitaba.

—Edward —lo detuvo, intentando aclararse la garganta. Ella no había esperado esto. No esperaba esta ternura, esta necesidad que revolvió una parte de su alma a la que no sabía si podría responder.

—Pensé en ti cuando estaba lejos —giró su cabeza para presionar los labios contra su palma—. Soñé contigo. A menudo.

Su mano tembló. La voz de él era oscura y profunda, acariciaba sus sentidos como la brisa de la noche en su piel. Esto era increíblemente sensual, debilitante.

—Todo estuvo bien en la oficina —dijo ella desesperadamente, sin saber cómo responder, cómo reaccionar—. Sax tuvo algunos problemas con uno de los contratos…

—Bella, no me importa la condenada oficina —él se aproximó, colocó su mano libre en la cadera de ella y la acercó—. Controlas ese lugar como un sargento. No dudo que todo haya resultado como se planeó.

Si él estuviera enojado o si su voz fuera desagradable, podría luchar contra él, contra el hambre que invadía cada célula de su cuerpo. En cambio, un gentil tono de diversión se introdujo en su voz llena de deseo e hizo que el pecho de ella se hinchara de orgullo. Era una asistente condenadamente buena y lo sabía.

Un segundo después la oficina quedó en el olvido mientras él ponía las manos de Bella en su pecho. Tomó sus caderas y antes de que pudiera protestar la levantó hacia él y colocó sus labios en la comisura de los de ella con una ardiente necesidad.

—Me gusta tu sabor, Bella —susurró cuando los dedos de ella se curvaron sobre sus hombros—. Tan dulce y caliente. He soñado con este sabor. Me despertaba el ansia. Rob y yo apenas pudimos pasar la semana sin ti, te ansiábamos tan desesperadamente que nos dolía.

—¿Nos? —ella intentaba no gemir al sentir el calor y la dureza de su polla contra su vientre y percibir la tensión que los rodeaba.

—Dime que no lo deseas, Bella —le dijo con gentileza cuando su mano le echó atrás el cabello mientras la miraba a la cara sombríamente—. Dime que no quieres que te toquemos, que te abracemos esta noche. Que no ansías saber que uno de nosotros, o ambos, estamos listos para ti en cualquier momento en que lo desees para darte lo que necesitas.

—En realidad, Edward, deberías embotellar tu encanto y venderlo. Ganarías millones —ella tragó con fuerza; la imagen que él había provocado la tentaba más de lo que quería admitir ante sí misma.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que te estamos ofreciendo, Bella? ¿Crees que puedes jugar con los dos hasta que escojas al que quieres? —le preguntó con suavidad—. No importaría si solamente me tuvieras a mí, o sólo lo tuvieras a él. No importaría en qué parte de este planeta estuviera, yo lo sentiría a él dentro de ti. Sentiría cómo tu coño aprieta fuertemente su polla, sentiría el calor de tu cuerpo bajo el suyo.

Bella abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras él continuaba.

—Éste es el vínculo que compartimos, nena. Lo que yo amo él lo amará también. Lo que yo necesito él lo ansía también y viceversa. Nos perteneces a ambos, Bella. Para siempre. Imagina esto, nena. Nos tendrías a los dos para torturarnos y volvernos locos. Piensa en las posibilidades.

Oh, qué tentación, qué pensamiento tan deliciosamente carnal. Todas sus fantasías, sus deseos, sus sueños, contenidos en dos hombres a su disposición. El pensamiento era tan tentador, tan erótico, que ella no deseaba nada más.

La mano de Edward se posó en la parte posterior de su cabeza, inmovilizándola para que sus labios rozaran los de ella.

—¿Sientes esto? —Susurró—, ¿tus labios bajo los míos, el calor que crece entre nosotros? Rob lo siente. Puede sentir tus labios igual que yo, su plenitud, su dulzura. Tal como te probé la semana pasada. Así como él reconocería tu contacto, tú sabes que yo también lo sentiría. Abre tu boca, Bella, déjame probar realmente el paraíso.

Le miró a los ojos, indefensa, atrapada por el hambre y el calor de su mirada.

—Esto es un error —Bella luchó por mantener el tono resuelto de su voz, para recordar qué frágil y vacía sería esa emoción a la fría luz del día.

—¿Un error? —Preguntó él con suavidad, tomándole una de sus manos y deslizándola por su pecho hacia su duro abdomen, hasta que sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de la rígida carne que ocultaba el calzoncillo de seda—. Siente esto, Bella. ¿Es realmente un error?

Bella se estremeció, no porque ansiara tan desesperadamente lo que tocaba con su mano, sino por el otro par de manos y el duro cuerpo caliente que apareció repentinamente tras ella.

Era su fantasía personal. ¿Cómo podía una mujer luchar contra su propia fantasía? Especialmente contra la que la había atormentado durante casi una década. Dos hombres, altos y fuertes, dominantes, decididos y ambos hambrientos de ella.

Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás sobre el hombro de Rob cuando él se acercó a su cuello. Al mismo tiempo, se inclinó también la cabeza de Edward, su boca cubrió la de ella, su lengua se abrió paso con fiereza entre sus labios para enredarse con la lengua de Bella. Era abrasador, intenso. La sensación explotó bajo su piel mientras cuatro manos masculinas vagaban por su cuerpo, aliviándola, enviando oleadas de calor a las profundidades de su sexo.

Sintió que moriría de placer. Una mujer no podía soportar tal grado de excitación carnal. Surgía a través de su torrente sanguíneo, azotaba su útero, palpitaba en las profundidades de su vagina.

—Suave —susurró Rob, mientras el beso de Edward destruía su sensibilidad—. Tanto fuego. Estás muy caliente, Bella. Me pregunto si sobreviviremos.

Sus manos recorrieron la seda de su vestido al tiempo que Edward movía una mano justo debajo de sus senos. Ella gritó contra su boca, poniéndose de puntillas, aferrándose a su cuello para acercarlo más.

—Podría comerte viva —gruñó Rob, apartándole el cabello, deslizando sus labios sobre la parte sensible de su garganta al tiempo que sus manos vagaban por sus nalgas apretadas.

Bella se estremeció. Podía sentir los jugos saliendo de su coño, humedeciendo su tanga mientras él agarraba el tejido de su vestido y comenzaba alzarlo.

No podía respirar, pero no importaba. La lengua de Edward la invadía, conquistando su boca, tragando sus gritos sordos de placer. Rob apartó la seda del vestido y deslizó sus dedos en la carne desnuda.

Sus manos estaban apretadas en el pelo de Edward. El placer rasgó su cuerpo, la anticipación calcinaba cada una de sus terminales nerviosas.

—Diablos, tienes el culo más hermoso del mundo, Bella.

Los labios de Edward se movían frenéticos sobre los suyos, su lengua se hundía en su boca mientras ella se retorcía en sus brazos. Unas calientes manos masculinas separaron sus piernas y Rob se arrodilló detrás de ella. Bella se preguntaba si podría sobrevivir un segundo más a ese contacto.

La mano de Rob jugaba con las curvas de su ano; Edward apartó la boca de sus labios y la enterró en su cuello, al tiempo que sus manos deslizaban los delgados tirantes de su vestido por sus hombros hasta que las cimas de sus senos estuvieron desnudas. Si no la estuvieran tocando ambos, habría podido protestar, se habría preocupado de que alguien los viera.

Edward introdujo un duro pezón de Bella en su boca mientras Rob le mordisqueaba el trasero, le apartaba con manos firmes las nalgas y su lengua empezaba a trazar ardientes y rápidos diseños cada vez más cercanos a la fruncida entrada de su ano.

— ¡Oh, Dios! No más —se arqueó entre los brazos de Edward y, a pesar de sus palabras, lo sostuvo contra sus senos mientras sentía que Rob retiraba su tanga de entre sus nalgas.

La succión de su boca en su carne, su lengua atormentando su pezón perforado, sus dientes tirando alternadamente del pequeño aro dorado provocaba en su sexo una necesidad frenética. Estaba ardiendo, sentía que se fundía. De repente, Rob separó más sus muslos para colocar la cabeza entre ellos; su lengua era como un látigo de éxtasis atormentador cuando lamía los jugos que se derraman por su culo, mientras un dedo diabólico comenzó a buscar la entrada a él.

Edward colocó alrededor de su cadera la pierna de ella, para que los labios y la lengua de Rob comenzaran a torturar la carne desnuda de su coño. Su lengua se deslizó dentro de su vagina, bombeando con fuerza mientras ella se estremecía en los brazos de Edward.

Era insoportable. Si se detenían moriría.

El dedo de Rob empezó a introducirse lentamente en su ano, usando los jugos que resbalaban de su coño. Cuando los músculos de Bella se adaptaron a esa pequeña penetración, Rob introdujo un dedo más, manteniendo viva la ardiente tensión, esa pequeña chispa de placer/dolor casi suficiente para llevarla más allá de los límites.

—Estás tan caliente que nos quemarás vivos —gimió Edward en su pecho mientras continuaba inmovilizándola para las exploraciones de Rob—. ¿Se siente bien, nena? ¿Te gusta que su lengua te folle, que sus dedos te preparen?

Bella se estremeció, aturdida por el placer. Eso era demasiado bueno. Era más de lo que ella había soñado que podría ser.

—Podría levantarte ahora, Bella, introducir mi polla en tu apretado coño mientras Rob toma tu ardiente culo. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es pedírmelo. Dime que lo deseas, Bella —su voz estaba ronca por el deseo mientras levantaba la cabeza para observarla bajo la pálida luz—. Ahora, Bella.

Ella abrió la boca, las palabras temblaban en sus labios.

—Bella, ¿estás ahí? —la voz imperiosa de Alice los congeló—. Tengo una emergencia en la casa. Necesito tu ayuda.

Como un balde de agua helada la voz de su amiga llenó sus sentidos. Rob maldijo mientras le bajaba el vestido sobre su trasero. Edward levantó la cabeza y la miró con un hambre que llegó directamente a su alma.

—Bella. Te necesito ahora —la voz de Alice no admitía negativas—. Sé que estás aquí afuera.

—Ven a casa con nosotros, Bella —susurró Edward, sus dedos acomodaron su vestido en tanto ella intentaba recuperar la cordura—. Te prometo que no te arrepentirás.

—Bella —volvió a llamarla Alice, más cerca cada vez.

—¿Bella? —la voz de Edward era suave, incluso cuando le ordenaba. Una demanda que sacudió su interior.

Por mucho que lo deseara, por mucho que supiera que lo lamentaría un segundo después, estaba convencida de que el precio que tendría que pagar sería demasiado alto.

—No puedo —se apartó de él rápidamente, mirando sus ojos entrecerrados con la determinación estampada en sus rasgos—. Dame un minuto, Alice —escuchó su propia voz ronca, inestable, pero no podía hacer nada—. Ya voy.

El silencio cayó sobre ellos durante largos segundos.

—Te esperaré aquí —respondió Alice con determinación. Bella miró a Edward, furiosa con él y con ella misma.

—Esto no puede ser —les dijo a ambos desesperadamente, sabiendo que ya era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás—. No volverá a suceder. El tiempo de las fantasías ha terminado, muchachos. Esto tiene que parar.

—Sabes que volverá a suceder —le advirtió él, aún con el deseo en su voz, mientras Rob maldecía otra vez, su voz airada, áspera por su propia lujuria—. La próxima vez no habrá interrupciones. Piensa en ello, señorita Jaded Bella.

Sus ojos se abrieron más cuando sus palabras penetraron en su cabeza y lo miró. Muy pocas personas conocían su identidad de Internet como Jaded. Tan pocas que ella podría contarlas con los dedos de una mano. Edward no debería ser ninguna de ellas.

—¿No te dije una vez que tu pequeña vida ficticia se revolvería contra ti y te mordería el trasero un día? Considérate mordida, nena.

Wicked. La furia se precipitó por su torrente sanguíneo, candente e intensa. ¡Él era Wicked, el bastardo mujeriego del chat! El hombre cibernético de sus sueños fetichistas que tomaba parte en todas las fantasías que se le habían ocurrido a su imaginación depravada.

—Bastardo —silbó—. Me mentiste todo el tiempo.

—Como el infierno —el estaba frente a ella, casi nariz con nariz—. Te lo ganaste, querida, cuando empezaste a hablar de Lucifer y su microchip para el cerebro. Deberías mantener tus insultos internautas y los personales separados si quieres esconderte.

Ella temblaba de furia. No podía recordar haber estado alguna vez tan enojada. Había compartido cosas con Wicked. Él había sido alguien con quien estaba a gusto, con quien se sentía comprendida. El dolor laceró su pecho mientras reconocía que debería haberlo esperado, ya lo había sospechado una vez.

—Renunciaré —exclamó—. Que me condenen si continúo trabajando para ti.

Edward encogió los hombros burlonamente.

—De cualquier manera estarás demasiado cansada para trabajar una vez que hayamos terminado contigo, así que haz lo que desees.

Sus dientes rechinaron por el esfuerzo de contener sus gritos de furia.

—No seré tu juguete —le informó con frialdad—. Ni tuyo ni de Robert.

Él entrecerró los ojos.

—Serás mucho más que eso, Bella —le dijo misteriosamente—. Te guste o no, ahora empieza la cuenta atrás. Disfruta de tu libertad mientras puedes. Te lo dije, nena, cometiste un error ese día en la oficina. No diste cuartel, maldita seas, será mejor que no te oiga pedirlo.

—Eso suena como una amenaza —ella mostraba una imperiosa calma, pero en el fondo se sentía tan asustada como si cruzara un nido de serpientes.

—Prefiero verlo como una promesa —aseveró enigmáticamente—. Pero puedes tomarlo como te plazca. Algún día te tendremos, Bella.

—En tus sueños —ella temblaba de furia; furia y lujuria. No sabía si quería matarlo o follar con él.

—¿Bella? —le llamó Alice con firmeza—. Ahora.

La boca de Bella se curvó de manera insultante al mirar a Edward durante un largo instante antes de volverse y correr hacia Alice. Estaba ruborizada, furiosa y cansada. Tratar con Alice en esos momentos no era precisamente algo que estuviera buscando hacer.

 Jaded: hastiada. Mantenemos los sobrenombres / nicks de Internet en el idioma original

 Wicked: Perverso. Mantenemos los sobrenombres / nicks de Internet en el idioma original.


	8. Capitulo 6

Capítulo 7

Alice no tenía ningún problema. A Bella casi le resultó gracioso cuando comprendió que su amiga había seguido a Edward y a Rob decidida a protegerla de cualquier plan que tuvieran. La emergencia había sido simplemente una excusa para conseguir sacarla de sus brazos y meterla en casa, de esta manera Alice podría asegurarse de que Bella sabía donde se metía.

Estaba furiosa, pero una diminuta parte de su ser estaba asombrada y temerosa de que se hubieran arreglado para enloquecerla tan eficazmente. Nunca le había pasado antes. Era la primera vez. Sería gracioso si no estuviera tan condenadamente enfadada.

—Puedes dormir aquí —Alice la condujo a la habitación de invitados casi una hora después y tras un discurso argumentando las ventajas que tenía el que Bella pasara allí la noche.

Bella hubiera preferido conducir hasta su casa que permanecer en una cama extraña, pero cuando Alice mostró ese herido gesto de dolor le fue imposible decir que no. Habían sido amigas durante mucho tiempo, habían estado demasiado unidas como para permitir que un hombre destruyera aquella amistad.

—Te traeré uno de mis camisones —dijo Alice suavemente cuando Bella se sentó fatigada sobre la cama—.Ya sabes donde está todo lo demás.

—Alice, en realidad esto no es necesario —suspiró Bella—. De verdad que preferiría simplemente irme a casa.

—Y yo preferiría que dejaras de esconderte de mí —dijo Alice con ese tono de voz herido que tanto odiaba Bella—. Apenas me has hablado en estos últimos meses, Bella.

—Jasper te mantiene bastante ocupada —dijo Bella encogiéndose de hombros—. Y hemos hecho cosas. Hemos salido a cenar y a tomar algo.

Bella deslizó la vista por el dormitorio, evitando la mirada de Alice. No quería que su amiga supiera cuanto había echado de menos las charlas nocturnas o las periódicas visitas al salón de tatuajes y piercing. Alice era una de sus pocas amigas que disfrutaba con esas excursiones.

—Todo muy correcto y muy frío —dijo Alice sentándose de golpe en el borde de la cama—. ¿Estás molesta desde aquella noche con Jasper?

Bella sonrió. Aquello fue divertido. Ver a Jasper Wyman esposado a la cama, caliente y a punto de explotar mientras Alice y ella lo atormentaban, era un buen recuerdo. Darse cuenta de ello, le había hecho ser más cauteloso y más dulce. Ahora había un hombre que comprendía que no era inteligente tentar su furia.

—No. No estoy molesta por eso —se rió entre dientes—. En realidad disfruto de su cara de cervatillo asustado cada vez que se lo recuerdo.

La carcajada de Alice estimuló la propia.

—Sí, está más asustado de ti de lo que reconoce —Alice se tumbó en la cama ante la risa que le produjo tan solo pensarlo—. Incluso me desafía a que lo mencione.

Bella sacudió la cabeza y también se tumbó, mirando al techo.

—Fue divertido —admitió—. Hasta es más divertido sabiendo lo cauteloso que se ha vuelto. Quizá por eso rechazó mi petición de parar mi transferencia a Conover —suspiró, admitiendo que en ese momento podía haberse disparado un tiro en el pie.

Alice suspiró rudamente ante eso.

—Esa no es la razón.

Girando la cabeza, Bella la miró interrogante.

—¿Entonces, por qué?

Alice echó un vistazo hacia la puerta.

—No puedes repetir ni una palabra de lo que te diga. Se supone que no sé nada.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, sí, sí —agitó la mano expresivamente—. Lo prometo, con lo del dedo meñique y todas esas cosas. Ahora suéltalo.

—Edward lo puso como condición para la fusión —dijo suavemente, como si temiera que las paredes tuvieran oídos—. Recuerdo que les oí hablar una tarde antes de la boda. Jasper se asombró ante la petición, hasta que Edward, uhh… —sofocó una risa.

—¿Qué? —Bella pudo sentir como en ese momento se acrecentaban sus nervios.

—Bueno, Edward le informó bastante claramente que si Robert y él no te jodían pronto, sus pollas se iban a pudrir por la falta de uso —Alice luchaba por contener la risa—. Me hizo mucha gracia. Entonces, Jasper hizo algún extraño comentario sobre los gemelos y sus vínculos, y volvieron a hablar sobre la fusión. Pero sentí que había algo oculto allí. Edward no está jugando, Bella. Pretende compartirte con Robert.

—Demonios —miró de nuevo al techo, intentando comprender por qué Edward llegaría a esos extremos para conseguir meterla en su cama.

—Jasper no me ha contado mucho —dijo Alice preocupada—. Pero tengo la impresión, Bella, de que independientemente de lo que pase, no será sólo con uno de los hermanos. Y tampoco será de vez en cuando, como hacen los demás. Jasper lo hace parecer como si Rob y Edward te fueran a compartir permanentemente.

Eso preocupaba a Alice. Bella podía ver la inquietud en la mirada de su amiga.

—Sí, bueno, les dejaremos que conspiren y planeen —se encogió de hombros, dirigiendo a su amiga una sonrisa llena de falsa confianza—. Puedo manejar esto, Alice.

Pensar en ambos hombres compartiéndola, tomándola habitualmente cada día, no resultaba tan inquietante como la llamarada de excitación, mezclada con posesividad, que comenzaba a sentir por los dos hombres.

—Bella, ¿no puedes decirme por qué estás molesta conmigo? —le preguntó de repente Alice, cambiando de tema y sorprendiéndola con la pregunta—. Somos amigas desde hace mucho tiempo. Odio lo que está pasando entre nosotras.

La amistad equivalía a complicaciones, especialmente con una relación tan cercana como la que tenían Alice y ella.

Suspiró y volvió a mirar a su amiga.

—No estoy molesta contigo —dijo con resignación—. Estoy molesta conmigo misma.

Levantándose de la cama, Bella observó la expresión interrogante de Alice antes de dirigirse a la alta ventana que había al lado.

—Entré en la oficina la tarde que estuviste allí con Jasper y Edward —dijo finalmente Bella, con una sonrisa sardónica dibujada en sus labios—. Me puse terriblemente celosa, ya sabes.

—¿Celosa? —Alice le Robolvió la pregunta, incrédula—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque estabas con Edward —dijo suavemente, viendo el momento en que Alice comprendió con exactitud lo que eso significaba.

Alice parpadeó sorprendida.

—¿Deseabas a Edward?

Bella hizo una ligera mueca ante su propia admisión.

—Desesperadamente, me temo —dijo—. Pero el problema es, Alice, que sé que una vez haya estado con Robert y con él, no querré dejar que ninguno de ellos se vaya. Soy una persona codiciosa, te lo he dicho antes. Pueden hacerme daño —añadió sencillamente.

—Oh. Cariño —Alice la miraba asombrada—. Uhh, Bella, ¿estás enamorada de Edward y de Robert?

Bella se movió a una silla al lado de la ventana y se sentó pesadamente.

—Quizá —se encogió de hombros—. Así que ya ves, se está volviendo mucho más complicado.

—Me has sorprendido bastante —admitió Alice mientras cogía una de las mullidas almohadas que había en el cabecero de la cama y la abrazaba—. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Bella se alisó la falda del vestido lentamente, observando cómo sus dedos ajustaban el dobladillo, como si quisiera asegurarse de que lo hicieran correctamente. Cuando por fin levantó la mirada hacia Alice, había conseguido controlar sus emociones.

—Tengo varias solicitudes de una empresa de Nueva York —,admitió finalmente Bella—. Si las cosas salen bien, me marcharé pronto.

—¿Huyes? —preguntó Alice con incredulidad—. Bella, tú nunca huyes.

Bella se recostó en la silla, asumiendo una despreocupada pose de negligente abandono.

—Bueno, pues parece que después de todo lo voy a hacer —dijo al fin con una sonrisa de auto-desaprobación—. Un sentimiento muy extraño, debo admitir. Pero no he encontrado otra respuesta.

Alice sacudió la cabeza en protesta.

—¿Por qué no luchas? Si los quieres, ¿por qué no vas a por ellos? El echarte para atrás no es algo que suelas hacer, Bella.

Normalmente, no lo haría, admitió Bella para sí. Nunca había aceptado la derrota en su vida. Le exasperaba tener que hacerlo ahora.

—En este caso, la única solución es echarme atrás —dijo suavemente—. Confía en mí, Alice, nunca funcionaría, y no querré el tener el corazón roto cuando fracase. Es mejor que me marche tan pronto como pueda —definitivamente, era lo mejor para su corazón. Así como también era lo más seguro para Edward, por si alguna vez decidía que estaba harto de ella. Temía que pudiera matarle si tomara a otra mujer después de ella.

Alice la observó detenidamente durante largos minutos, en los cuales se hizo un profundo silencio a su alrededor.

—Adoro como te autoengañas, Bella —dijo al final con delicadeza, levantándose de la cama mientras Bella la miraba sorprendida.

—Nunca me miento a mí misma —estalló, a la defensiva.

Alice sacudió la cabeza lentamente.

–Te quiero como a mis propias hermanas —suspiró—. Así que puedo decirte que te estas engañando. Lo que te aterra es perder el control que tanto te ha costado ganar, no el dolor que pudieras sufrir. Edward amenaza eso. No puedes alejarle, no puedes intimidarle, así que en lugar de eso, vas a correr —gesticuló burlonamente—. Edward va a ganar por abandono, porque no eres lo suficientemente valiente como para ver cual de vosotros es el más fuerte. Tienes miedo de perder, así que te rindes.

—No pienso eso —estalló Bella, incómodamente consciente del hecho de que, a menudo, su amiga, veía demasiado—. Edward no tiene nada que ver con mi control.

—Por supuesto que tiene que ver —Alice soltó una carcajada alegremente—. Lo sacude cada vez que te mira. Y no intentes decirme que casi no te lo había quitado del todo en el jardín. Escuché los gemidos. Pierdes los límites, Bella, y no puedes soportarlo.

Bella se puso lentamente en pie, entrecerrando sus ojos hacia la otra mujer.

—No en esta vida —logró mantener su calma fría, pero pudo sentir como la cólera azotaba su mente.

—¿De verdad? —Alice cruzó los brazos sobre sus pechos, con una expresión de burla—. Demuéstralo.

—¿Demuéstralo? —Bella tuvo ganas de gruñir—. ¿Y cómo esperas que haga eso? No hay nada que demostrar.

—¿No lo hay, Bella? —Alice ahora estaba seria. Eso siempre era un mal signo—. ¿Qué hay acerca de probarte que eres digna de tener amor? Pero aparte de eso, está el demostrar que no eres una cobarde. Sabemos cuanto odias a los cobardes.

Bella gruñó.

—Eso es jugar sucio, Alice.

—Sí —Alice sonrió abiertamente—. Hago cosas así cuando veo a mis amigos meter las colas entre sus piernas y huir como cachorros. Especialmente cuando se negaron a dejarme hacer lo mismo. Confía en mí, me lo agradecerás.

—Te mataré —chasqueó Bella—. Directamente después de que mate a Edward y a Robert.

Alice se encogió de hombros.

—Cualquier cosa que te funcione, _cari_. Ahora te desearé buenas noches, para que puedas conspirar y planear. Eres muy buena manejándonos a todos nosotros, Bella, déjanos ver si puedes manejar a Edward tan fácilmente.

*********************************

Alice la había manipulado. De algún modo, en algún sitio, había conseguido cegarla y al mismo tiempo, asegurar su caída. No era tanto por el desafío, aunque Bella se apasionara por un buen y honesto desafío; era más bien el objeto del desafío. ¿Podía ella poner a Edward y Robert de rodillas?

Había estado tan preocupada en proteger su corazón, sus emociones, que no había verdaderamente considerado ganar las de ellos. ¿Podría hacerse? Eran fuertes, hombres dominantes, alfas en el sentido más estricto de la palabra, así que no sería fácil. Pero, quizá podría hacerse. El simple pensamiento del éxito era suficiente como para hacer que su sangre bombeara, incrementando su nivel de excitación.

Eran hombres, se dijo a sí misma mientras entraba en su oficina dos días después. ¿Cuán duro podría ser?

—Bella, ya era hora de que aparecieras —Edward cerró con un fuerte golpe el cajón superior del archivador, frunciendo el ceño mientras ella se acercaba con calma a su escritorio y guardaba su monedero—. Llegas tarde.

—Apenas —informó ella con frío desdén mientras comprobaba el reloj sobre el archivador—. De hecho llego un minuto antes. ¿Por qué estás en mi archivador?

Era una de las razones por las que odiaba tratar con archivos. Podía mantenerlos en perfecto orden, entonces Edward, igual que había hecho Jasper, podía revolverlos todos con aparentemente ningún esfuerzo en absoluto.

—Buscar un archivo, obviamente —gruñó él—. ¿Dónde has estado todo el fin de semana? He llamado.

Y lo había hecho, varias veces al día

—No es de tu incumbencia en donde he estado el fin de semana. ¿Qué archivo estás buscando? —arqueó sus cejas inquisitoriamente.

—El de Anderhaul —él la estaba mirando intensamente ahora—. Y lo estoy haciendo de mi incumbencia. No estabas en casa o conectada. Lo comprobé.

—No sabríais si estuviera conectada, Edward —le dijo calmadamente mientras abría el archivador e intentaba ocultar sus esfuerzos para mirar el cajón superior mientras empezaba a buscar a través de los archivos. Sólo le llevó unos segundos localizarlo—. Aquí tienes —se lo tendió eficientemente antes de cerrar el archivador y volver a su escritorio.

—¿Por qué no iba a saber si estabas conectada —él estaba definitivamente furioso.

—Porque ahora te he bloqueado —ella se encogió de hombros—. No me gustan los mentirosos y rechazo hablar con ellos —mantuvo su voz cuidadosamente modulada; sabía que era una garantía para poner sus nervios al límite.

—No te he mentido, Bella —prácticamente gruñó él—. Podría haber continuado con la charada pero no quería eso entre nosotros.

—Qué decente por tu parte —ella mostró sus dientes cuando sonrió. El simple pensamiento de las cosas que había compartido con él la ponía furiosa.

—Podría darte las cosas que necesitas, Bella —dijo él suavemente—. Todas esas oscuras pequeñas fantasías que tratas tan fuertemente de mantener a distancia; podrían ser tuyas.

Bella se sentó ante su escritorio, alisando la falda sobre sus piernas y ajustando los puños de su blusa de seda azul real antes de alzar su mirada para encontrar la de él con serenidad.

—Tienes una cita a las nueve y media con el jefe de seguridad para discutir las medidas que se están instalando en los nuevos laboratorios, y justo después de eso una reunión con Jasper para discutir el programa informático que los ingenieros diseñadores están desarrollando. Dejé los archivos fuera el viernes antes de irme —ignoró el ofrecimiento de él, aunque no podía ocultar el estremecimiento de peligro que explotó a través de su sistema.

Los ojos de Edward se estrecharon sobre ella.

—Ten dispuesto café y pastas. Te necesitaré durante la reunión con Jasper ya que conoces las primeras etapas del contrato para diseñar el programa informático. Trabajaremos durante el almuerzo, así que quizá quieras encargar algo.

Genial. Trabajar durante el almuerzo. Había esperado poder escapar de él al menos un rato.

—Me pondré en contacto con Breilla —hizo una anotación para llamar a uno de los mejores establecimientos de la ciudad—. ¿Algo más, Amo? —preguntó sarcásticamente.

—Déjame ver esos aros de los pezones —la petición fue hecha igual de fácil que si hubiera sido un archivo.

Bella se recostó en la silla y le miró curiosamente. Ella no se atrevería, no con la puerta sin cerrar, pero cómo le gustaría bajarle un poco los humos. Alzó una mano provocativamente, sus dedos recorriendo los pequeños botones perlados mientras le sonreía insultantemente.

Era demasiado divertido, provocarles a él y a Rob de esta manera. Era casi adictivo.

—¿Qué me darás tú? —preguntó flirteando, con su mirada buceando hacia el bulto que se estiraba contra sus pantalones mientras levantaba una ceja sugestivamente.

La diversión centelleó en sus brillantes ojos verdes y curvó las comisuras de sus labios.

—Mantendré tu provocación en mi cabeza hasta el momento en que te tenga cruzada sobre mi regazo, preparada para recibir los azotes que estoy seguro de que te mereces y que tú ¡oh! tanto vas a disfrutar —murmuró él mientras se acercaba más a su mesa, mirándola con una repentina y oscura hambre que hizo que el pulso de ella se acelerara en respuesta.

Ella suspiró expresivamente, bajando sus ojos con recato antes de echar una ojeada hacia él a través de sus pestañas.

—¿Prometido? Hasta entonces, sé un buen jefecito y ve a hacer algo útil para que yo pueda terminar mis propias tareas. Te haré saber cuando lleguen tus citas —lo despidió con serenidad, girándose para encender el ordenador y comenzar el día.

Bella mantuvo el aspecto de contener una sonrisa burlona, aunque su coño estaba humedeciéndose, apretándose de excitación. Era consciente de él mirándola durante largos momentos y de la reflexiva expresión que cruzó su cara mientras ella continuaba ignorándole. No tenía duda de que estaba planeando su castigo con gran placer. Pero lo había estado haciendo durante meses.

—Hay días, Bella —finalmente suspiró él—, en que es una maldita buena cosa que te haya tomado tanto cariño. De otra manera, creo que buscaría un muy, muy profundo agujero para enterrarte en él.

Por el rabillo del ojo ella vio como se giraba y se dirigía hacia la puerta abierta de su propio despacho. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras él, se quedó mirando al leve temblor de sus dedos. ¿Tomado cariño? Era muy poco, pero pulsó una cuerda dentro de ella. No eran las palabras, sino el tono. Profundo, intenso, haciendo que ella quisiera creer que conllevaba mucho más que las palabras dichas.

Optimismo. Respiró hondo, luchó por recobrar su compostura y se giró hacia el ordenador. No tenía tiempo para el optimismo.

********

Edward consiguió, a duras penas, dejar a un lado el hambre que crecía en su polla y atender los negocios esa mañana como requerían. Era la tarde lo que él esperaba. Su calendario estaba limpio para el resto del día y él tenía la intención de iniciar la seducción de Bella entonces. Sabía que se estaba ganando un juicio por acoso sexual; diablos, si él fuera Bella ya le habría dado un bofetón en la cara. La única cosa que le salvaba, lo sabía, era que ella le deseaba tanto como él a ella.

Él sabía que ella lo hacía. Lo podía ver en sus ojos, el conocimiento de que él sostenía la llave a sus más oscuros deseos. Él la conocía como pocos. Ella le había dado la llave de su propia caída y eso era algo que la volvía totalmente loca.

Las reuniones avanzaron rápidamente. Gracias a Dios, parecía que no había ninguna interferencia en los proyectos actuales y todo rodaba como la seda. Comieron el almuerzo durante la reunión final con Anderhaul mientras discutían la ultimación del contrato. La reunión se desarrolló rápidamente y justo antes de las dos la oficina se despejó y no quedaron más que Edward, Robert y Bella.

No era que Bella no hubiera intentado escapar, más de una vez. Gracias a Dios, el complicado trabajo de tomar bien las notas durante la reunión y el ayudar a limpiar la oficina después la mantuvieron allí.

—Bella, haz una anotación para contactar con Jasper sobre los nuevos chips que necesitaremos para el proyecto Anderhaul. Debería ir rápido y conseguirnos un pequeño beneficio al terminar.

—Anotado —ella hizo el apunte en su cuaderno de notas al tiempo que se quitaba un largo pelo negro sedoso que había caído sobre su hombro.

Edward se detuvo, mirándola. Era pequeña, tan pequeña que él se preguntaba si podría manejar el que Rob y él la tomaran a la vez. Ambos eran hombres altos y amplios. Bella era delicada, exquisitamente curvada con pechos llenos y lujuriosas caderas, pero diminuta al mismo tiempo. No dejaba de sorprenderle el hambre que sentía por ella. No era el tipo de mujer por el que él pensaba que su corazón se decidiría. Era una listilla, fríamente burlona y poseía un ingenio afilado que a menudo le dejaba rechinando los dientes y echando humo de ira. En la otra mano, ella le hacía ponerse tan condenadamente caliente que apenas podía respirar cómodamente, y sabía que hacía lo mismo con Robert.

Ahí estaba el quid de la cuestión. A diferencia de otros miembros del Club, compartir a su mujer no sería algo ocasional. Había aprendido temprano en su vida que el lazo que compartía con su gemelo nunca les permitiría algo convencional. En el momento en que pusieron sus ojos en Bella, ambos hombres supieron al instante lo que querían de ella. No tendría un amante, sino dos, todas las noches, a diario, porque pertenecía a los dos corazones.

Edward echó un vistazo a su hermano, sintiendo su creciente excitación, igual que sabía que Robert estaría sintiendo la suya propia. Era una conexión a la que se habían acostumbrado con el paso de los años y Edward sabía que no lo desearía de ningún otro modo. Tal y como sabía que podría eventualmente costarles la mujer que amaban.

Volvió su mirada hacia ella, mirándola mientras empezaba a enderezar los archivos dispersos a través de la mesita de café en el área de reuniones. Su falda era conservadora, la seda negra acababa unos centímetros por debajo de sus rodillas. Zapatos de tacón bajo encajaban en sus pequeños pies, cómodos. Exudaba clase y buena crianza, dinero viejo y distinguida sensibilidad. Hasta que echabas un vistazo a las partes que ella conservaba cuidadosamente ocultas.

Jaded. Era su nick de Internet, pero había veces en las que Edward sospechaba que también describía su perspectiva de las relaciones y los hombres. Ella era, en el fondo, una gata salvaje que había desistido en conseguir el cumplimiento de sus fantasías. Fantasías que Edward y Robert estaban decididos a traer a la vida.

Edward cerró con llave la oficina con decisión. El chasquido del pequeño mecanismo hizo que Bella se tensara, levantando la cabeza despacio mientras miraba hacia él. Sus pezones se endurecieron al instante. Él lo estaba esperando, necesitaba verlo.

Robert se recostó perezosamente en el amplio sofá mirándola igualmente, aunque dejaba el primer movimiento a Edward.

—Desabrocha tu blusa —ordenó suavemente Edward mientras comenzaba a avanzar hacia ella—. Despacio.

—¿Parezco tu stripper personal? —preguntó ella maliciosamente, la diversión brillando en su mirada.

Ella había estado esperando esto. Él podía verlo en sus ojos, en la excitación que hacía palpitar la vena de su cuello.

—Si es lo que quiero —dijo él cuidadosamente—. Estamos a punto de establecer algunas reglas aquí, Bella —él vio el calor hacer ignición en sus ojos, en la manera en la que sus pechos parecieron hincharse bajo la seda de su blusa.

—¿Oh, sí? —le preguntó ella suavemente—. Tus reglas, supongo.

Él negó con la cabeza despacio.

—Nuestras reglas, Bella. No sólo las mías y de Rob. Las de todos. Estamos solos ahora. Sin negocios, sin testigos. No más juegos. Vamos, nena, ¿no quieres al menos ver lo bueno que puede ser? —él mantuvo su voz suave, gentil.

Bella era una experta con las réplicas. Podía hacer las suyas en cualquier confrontación. Él no quería que su relación fuera una confrontación. La quería dulce y salvaje en sus brazos, que su nombre fuera un grito en sus labios.

Ella parpadeó antes de lamerse los labios en la primera muestra de nerviosismo que él había visto en ella, mientras consideraba sus palabras.

—No podemos continuar así, nena —dijo él gentilmente, mirándola, dejándole ver la necesidad ahora—. Es tu elección. Si sales de aquí ahora, entonces ya está. No habrá más. Nunca hemos forzado a una mujer en toda nuestra vida. No empezaremos ahora.

Ella inhaló aire profunda y fuertemente.

—¿Y si elijo quedarme? —le preguntó.

—Entonces nos tendrás a ambos. Separados, juntos, de cualquier manera que lo queramos, en cualquier momento en el que el trabajo no interfiera. Esto no funcionará como con Jasper y Alice, o como James y Ella. Robert y yo compartimos, Bella, consistentemente, habitualmente

Ella echó una ojeada por la oficina.

—¿Vosotros alguna vez, chicos, hacéis algo sexual fuera de la oficina? —preguntó.

—Si la oportunidad se presenta —dijo Robert—. Desafortunadamente, has estado escondiéndote las pasadas semanas. Eso limitó las opciones.

Su mirada se desvió hacia Robert ligeramente nerviosa.

—Vamos nena, desabrocha tu blusa —indicó Robert entonces, más que ordenárselo—. Empezaremos aquí.

*****************************

Bella apenas controlaba el temblor de sus dedos mientras tiraba de la blusa para sacarla de su falda. Intentando hacer cada movimiento seductor, tranquilo. La excitación corría por su cuerpo, pero ése no era motivo para no disfrutar de la experiencia. No tenía ni idea de lo que ellos querían y eso había creado un nerviosismo algo incómodo que notaba por todo su cuerpo. Sobre todo en el área entre sus muslos. Estaba más mojada de lo que recordaba haber estado en ninguna otra situación sexual y esto le daba miedo.

Cuando el dobladillo de su blusa salió de su falda, ella les lanzó una mirada a través sus párpados semicerrados. Ellos estaban calientes, duros. Sus caras estaban sonrojadas por la excitación, sus ojos brillaban por su necesidad de ella. Ella lo adoraba. Éste era su mayor desafío, el control de estos dos hombres.

Comenzó a soltar despacio los botones, observando cómo sus ojos seguían cada movimiento, sus manos apretadas formando puños mientras luchaban por mantener el control de sus propios deseos. Una emoción eléctrica corrió por sus venas. La anticipación crecía en olas de conciencia sexual mientras ella realizaba el audaz y burlón strip–tease.

Llevaba solamente puesto un sujetador de media copa bajo su blusa; el encaje semitransparente hacía poco por esconder los aros dorados que perforaban sus hinchados pezones. Con su camisa desabotonada, era muy poco lo que quedaba escondido de sus profundas miradas.

Al momento, ellos estuvieron de pie a su lado, a sólo unos centímetros de ella mientras el último botón se deslizaba libremente y los bordes de su camisa se separaban. Ella los miró estrechamente, consciente de la tensión sexual y del aura abrasadora de energía que parecía emanar de ellos hasta rodearla.

Ya había estado con dos hermanos antes, no tenía ningún miedo de la experiencia que estaba por venir, pero había algo diferente en Edward y Robert. Una sensación intangible, como la caricia de unos dedos fantasmales que la tocaban y le negaban su capacidad de rechazarlos.

Era experimentada, pero no promiscua. Tenía casi treinta años y era bien consciente de su poder como mujer, hasta que llegaron estos dos hombres. Con ellos, se sentía nerviosa, inexperta, como una virgen que afronta a su primer amante.

—Eres increíblemente hermosa —dijo Robert mientras se acercaban.

Bella se mantuvo quieta mientras los dos hombres se colocaban uno a cada lado de ella. Eran como dos torres sobre ella, su cabeza apenas llegaba a la altura de sus pechos, haciéndola vulnerable, haciéndole ser consciente de su feminidad, de la debilidad de su pequeño cuerpo. Era una sensación a la que no estaba acostumbrada.

—Ven aquí, cariño —Edward presionó su cabeza contra su pecho, sosteniéndola allí mientras con su otra mano imitaba a Robert y apartaba su blusa de la carne hinchada de su pecho.

Los dos hombres gimieron pesadamente mientras revelaban el premio que habían estado buscando.

—Que hermosura —suspiró Edward mientras el dorso de sus dedos acariciaba la curva de su pecho, al tiempo que Robert ahuecaba el otro en su mano de trabajador.

El calor de la palma de Robert quemó a traves del encaje de su medio sostén mientras los dedos callosos de Edward acariciaban el inflamado pezón del otro pecho. Cuando el pequeño pezón endurecido se hizo más sensible, el peso del aro dorado se hizo más pronunciado, atormentándola con su ligero peso.

Luchó por no jadear, pero aun así pudo sentir una ligera película de transpiración que se había formado en su frente. Los temblores de excitación se hacían más difíciles de contener a cada minuto que pasaba. Podía sentir que su control amenazaba con derrumbarse y luchó contra eso con cada aliento que tomaba.

—Tan fría y controlada —murmuró Robert con una sombra de diversión tiñendo su voz mientras sus labios bajaban por su hombro—. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo podrás mantener este control, Bella?

Ella cerró sus ojos, inundada por la sensación, el placer, mientras Edward cambiaba de postura, su mano todavía en su nuca, pero bajando su cabeza.

Ella gimió cuando su boca cubrió su pezon. Sin poder contener el sonido, o su propio placer. Su lengua jugó despiadadamente con el peso dorado, su boca tomando su carne profundamente mientras Robert hacía lo mismo con el otro montículo. Ella estaba atrapada entre ellos, un banquete de sensualidad para sus apetitos lujuriosos.

Bella apretó sus muslos fuertemente mientras las bocas de los gemelos trabajaban en su carne, consumiéndola, alimentándose de los duros y erectos pezones, lamiendo y succionando mientras ella se arqueaba ante su toque, con su cuerpo ardiendo de excitación. Un placer intenso bombardeó sus sentidos con la necesidad de ser tomada. Su coño ardía, abrasándola por el hambre, exigiendo satisfacción.

Ella se retorció entre los dos hombres, buscando alivio mientras luchaba contra las súplicas, los profundos gemidos de rendición. Necesitaba ser tocada, tomada.

—Maldita sea, Bella, me estás matando —Edward gruñó contra su pecho mientras, repentinamente, Robert asumía la responsabilidad de sujetarla erguida.

La boca de Edward dejó su pecho, dándole con su lengua una última lenguetada antes de que Rob tirara de ella hacia su pecho y los bajara hasta caer sobre la silla que estaba detrás de él. Sus manos cubrieron sus pechos, sus dedos restregaron sus pezones, sujetando los aros dorados al mismo tiempo que Edward se arrodillaba delante de ellos.

Bella le miró con ojos aturdidos. Detrás de ella, Robert respiraba fuertemente; su cabeza bajó hasta su cuello, para que sus labios y lengua acariciaran su carne con resultados Robastadores.

Ella luchaba por respirar cuando Edward comenzó a empujar hacia arriba su falda por sus muslos. Robert le ayudó levantándola, ajustándola sobre sus rodillas hasta que quedó extendida ante Edward como una ofrenda sensual a su lujuria. Sus manos acariciaron sus piernas, sus muslos, mientras él empujaba la falda por sus caderas, revelando un tanga azul de encaje que cubría los desnudos e hinchados labios de su coño.

Ella contuvo el aliento duramente mientras Robert abría aún más sus muslos con sus rodillas, abriéndola para el placer de Edward mientras ella lo miraba fijamente, con fascinación y algo aturdida. Luchó por restablecer su dominio, por prepararse para su toque, pero cuando llegó, fue como una bocanada de duro placer que llegó directamente a su matriz.

Sus dedos apenas hicieron más que apartar el húmedo triángulo de tela mientras abría sus labios, lamiéndoselos despacio con la lengua.

—Estás mojada, Bella —susurró Edward ásperamente.

—Parece que sí —dijo ella sarcásticamente, resistiéndose al gutural gemido que se elevaba por su pecho.

Él sonrió abiertamente, sus ojos llamearon con diversión ante su sarcástico tono.

—Eres una muchacha muy mala —susurró él al mismo tiempo que su pulgar localizaba el pequeño anillo que perforaba su clítoris.

—¿Tú crees? —Su respiración era espasmódica, su voz ronca—. ¿Y que vas hacer al respecto?

Edward se rió entre dientes, soltando su cálido aliento sobre la húmeda e hinchada carne.

Bella se sacudió en respuesta, sus párpados revolotearon hasta cerrarse cuando el placer la abrumó.

—¿Vas a provocarme durante todo el día o vas hacer algo? —Ella no jadeaba, se aseguró así misma. Aunque controlar el ritmo de su respiración se hacía más duro a cada segundo que pasaba. Se sentía débil, aturdida. La sensual provocación de Robert sobre sus pechos, sus dedos tirando de los aros mientras sus labios recorrían su cuello, era bastante intenso. Pero el tener a Edward arrodillado entre sus muslos, con sus dedos retirando suavemente el húmedo tanga, era algo que casi la estaba arrojando al precipicio.

—Voy a hacer algo —susurró Edward—. Voy a hacerte gritar, Bella.

Si alguien podía, ése sería Edward, pero Bella estaba decidida a mantener hasta el último ápice de su control. Ella nunca había gritado. Y no estaba dispuesta a comenzar ahora.

Impotentemente atrapada contra el duro cuerpo de Robert, ella vio descender la cabeza de Edward. Sus pulgares extendieron los abultados labios de su coño, revelando su hinchado clítoris y el aro dorado que lo adornaba.

Él parecía fascinado con el piercing. Su lengua jugueteó con el aro, tirando de él sensualmente, moviéndolo de un lado a otro, de arriba abajo, hasta que Bella empezó a alzarse contra su boca, sintiendo las llamas escapar de su coño para quemar el resto de su cuerpo con la enloquecedora necesidad de un orgasmo.

Era intenso. Demasiado intenso. Ella podía sentir su mente diluirse bajo el rápido y sensual placer, sus terminaciones nerviosas atrapando fuego mientras un nudo de sensaciones comenzaba a apretarse en su matriz.

Tenía que ser follada. Lo necesitaba ahora. Ya tenía bastante de esta tortura, de estos juegos… Su gemido resonó cuando Edward introdujo suavemente su dedo dentro de las ardientes profundidades de su coño. Su lengua jugaba sádicos juegos de lujuria contra su clítoris mientras su dedo la follaba con breves y poco profundos golpes.

—Edward, fóllame —ella jadeaba ahora. Jadear estaba bien. Maldición, se sentía tan bien, tan abrumadoramente caliente y excitante que ella apenas podía aguantarlo.

—Todavía no —susurró él contra su carne empapada—. Pronto, nena, pero todavía no.

—No —ella sacudió su cabeza contra el pecho de Robert, quien estaba mordisqueando su cuello con los dientes—. Ahora. Fóllame ahora —se arqueó empujando contra su dedo, apretando sus dientes en la agonía de la necesidad, mientras sus manos se enredaban en su pelo, luchando por alcanzar su liberación.

Los dedos de Robert apretaron sus duros pezones, enviándole un intenso estallido de placer/dolor, semejante a un rayo, a través de sus pechos al mismo tiempo que Edward añadía otro dedo al primero y los empujaba con fuerza dentro de su apretado coño.

Tan cerca. Gimió, su aliento entrecortado por la intensidad del placer mientras luchaba por alcanzar el final del umbral. ¿Por qué la atormentaban? Podía sentir en su espalda el duro pene de Robert, como una barra de acero bajo sus vaqueros, y sabía que el de Edward era una longitud de hierro bajo sus pantalones. ¿Por qué no la follaban? Sobre todo cuando ella lo necesitaba tan jodidamente.

—Córrete para mí, Bella —susurró Edward contra su clítoris, sus dedos follándola con excitante rudeza, mientras los músculos de su vagina se tensaban alrededor de ellos.

Ella necesitaba más. Estaba llegando desesperadamente a la cima del clímax, pero todavía no estaba allí.

—Fóllame —le agarró el pelo mas fuertemente, tratando de acercarlo más, desesperada ahora por encontrar la liberación que atormentaba su cuerpo.

—Aún no —él respiraba duramente, ásperamente—. Córrete para mí, Bella. Ahora.

Sus labios se abrazaron a su clítoris, succionándolo en su boca mientras su lengua fluctuaba sobre él con aterciopelada brusquedad. Bella no pudo evitar el sollozo que escapó de su pecho. No era suficiente. Ella sabía que no sería suficiente. Se mordió el labio, conteniendo la furia y los gritos de desilusión mientras se tensaba contra él, luchando por llegar al clímax, por escapar del abrasador conocimiento de que su cuerpo necesitaba más.

Fue como si le hubiera caído un cubo de agua helada encima, el saber que no encontraría su liberación, que Edward y Robert sospecharían el secreto que ella luchaba tan desesperadamente por mantener escondido. Agonizando, con su pecho explotando de miedo, tomó la única opción que le quedaba. Fingirlo. Se tensó en los brazos de Robert, disimulando su liberación, haciendo trabajar los músculos de su vagina con movimientos espasmódicos mientras dejaba escapar un apagado gemido de satisfacción. Y así, su secreto estaría seguro.

 Hastiada.


	9. Capitulo 7

Edward disimuló su sorpresa, su conmoción. No era fácil, estaba seguro de que le ocurría lo mismo a Robert. Ella había intentado fingir un orgasmo. No podía creerlo; apartó los dedos del apretado orificio de su vagina, sintiendo las contracciones en el suave tejido. Se apartó mientras se esforzaba en atemperar su ira.

No podía creer que ella se hubiera atrevido a hacer algo tan imprudente, tan innecesario. En lugar de ceder a sus propios deseos, a las demandas de su cuerpo para liberarse del control que tanto defendía, había fingido un orgasmo tan evidentemente falso que hubiera querido apalearla sólo por intentarlo.

Edward levantó la mirada y la fijó en ella. Estaba mirando el techo, con expresión tensa, su cuerpo estaba rígido por el nerviosismo y el deseo no satisfecho.

Tenía razón en estar nerviosa. Edward encontró la mirada de Robert y vio en sus ojos la misma cólera que él sentía crecer en su interior.

—Dejadme ir ahora —dijo con voz fría, tranquila, como si un momento antes no hubiera suplicado que la follaran, como si no hubiera temblado en sus brazos mientras estaba a punto del orgasmo.

Lentamente, Edward le hizo una señal con la cabeza a su hermano y vio que apartaba sus grandes manos de los pechos ruborizados por la pasión que acababa de acariciar. Los pezones de Bella estaban duros, enrojecidos; su excitación aún no había desaparecido. No sólo los había engañado a él y a Robert, sino también a sí misma, y de tal manera que él se preguntaba con qué frecuencia lo había hecho antes. Era una jugada hábil, que no hubiera notado un hombre de menos experiencia, pero él sí, y aunque no fuera el momento de obligarla a abandonar el control que tanto luchaba por mantener, estaba seguro de que pronto lograría que ella hiciera eso y mucho más.

Edward se puso lentamente de pie. Ella se alejó de Robert, tomó su blusa del respaldo de la silla y se la puso. Sus manos temblaban; su pelo largo estaba enredado y sus mejillas sonrojadas, tanto por la cólera como por el anhelo. Permanecía cabizbaja, pero él podía ver las emociones que se reflejaban en su rostro, el miedo y la vulnerabilidad, la lucha por recuperar el control. Ella y su maldito control, ya había tenido bastante de eso.

—¿Piensas que soy tan idiota, Bella? —le preguntó suavemente.

Ella detuvo sus intentos de abotonar su blusa, permaneció inmóvil ante él, buscando desesperadamente alguna buena explicación.

—No te molestes en mentirme, Bella —le levantó la barbilla para poder mirar fijamente aquellos increíbles ojos castaños y por primera vez notó una vulnerabilidad que nunca hubiera imaginado encontrar en ella—. Dime por qué.

Ella tragó fuerte antes de poner distancia entre ellos; rápidamente se abotonó los botones restantes de su blusa y metió los pies en sus zapatos.

—Me marcho —su voz era ronca, con remanentes de deseo y temor—. No volveré.

Él se cruzó de brazos mientras Robert se acercaba a ella.

—¿Realmente piensas que huir te servirá de algo, Bella? —le preguntó Rob con gentileza. Edward podía sentir la necesidad de actuar de su hermano, de aliviarla, de alejar de ella el dolor y el miedo que podían ver en su cara.

Ella levantó la cabeza, la furia tiñó sus facciones por un breve momento antes de que se posesionara de ellas una fría burla.

—Qué arrogancia —exclamó con desdén—. No estoy huyendo, simplemente no me interesa ahora. Lo intentasteis y fallasteis. Demasiado mal, qué lástima —se encogió de hombros descuidadamente—. No pasa nada.

Entonces levantó su cabeza con orgullo y, aunque Edward pudo sentir su necesidad de hacer una salida elegante, prácticamente corrió hacia la puerta.

—¿Bella, de verdad piensas que esto se acabó? —él la siguió, deteniéndose en la puerta y viendo cómo tomaba su bolso del escritorio.

Cuando ella se volvía para responderle, se abrió la puerta exterior y entraron Jasper y Alice, quienes se detuvieron y miraron a Bella asombrados. Rob observó el horror que se reflejó brevemente en su rostro antes de que se abalanzara sobre ellos y saliera de la oficina.

—¡Maldición! —exclamó Robert con furia mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

—Espera —le advirtió Edward—. Déjala ir ahora.

—¿Qué diablos ha pasado aquí? —Preguntó Alice apartándose de la puerta, con la cólera encendiendo su cara—. ¿Qué le habéis hecho?

—No lo suficiente, sospecho —Edward pasó sus dedos fatigosamente entre sus cabellos mientras se giraba hacia Robert—. Asegúrate de que llega bien a casa. Estaré allí más tarde.

—No debiste dejarla ir —dijo bruscamente Robert, sus ojos verdes brillando con una fría ira—. Maldición, Edward, ella no se encontraba bien como para salir de aquí.

—No estaba en condiciones de luchar —suspiró Edward—. Síguela a casa. Decidiremos qué hacer más tarde.

Robert salió de las oficinas y Edward se volvió para enfrentarse a la preocupación de Alice y Jasper.

–Tú y yo tenemos que hablar —le dijo a Alice—. Obviamente hay algunos detalles sobre tu amiga Bella que olvidaste mencionar en estos meses pasados. Creo que sería una buena idea que me los dijeras ahora.

*** * * * ***

Se había comportado como una idiota. Bella aceleró al salir del aparcamiento de la compañía; estuvo a punto de arrollar a un empleado que entraba cuando tomó una curva y enfiló hacia la carretera.

Aspiró profundamente, luchando contra el exceso de emoción que pugnaba por salir. Necesitaba gritar o rabiar o algo. Nunca se había sentido así. Nunca antes un orgasmo la había eludido completamente de tal modo. Con frecuencia sus orgasmos no eran muy satisfactorios, apenas saciaban un poco su hambre, pero raras veces había fallado en alcanzar cualquier tipo de alivio, y con tan horribles resultados. Ellos se dieron cuenta. Sus dedos apretaron el volante mientras el miedo y la humillación la inundaban. Ellos sabían que ella había fingido el orgasmo, que había sido incapaz de alcanzarlo a pesar del placer feroz que la Roboraba.

Dios, se había sentido tan bien. Sus manos, sus bocas, los labios de Edward en su clítoris, su lengua que frotaba el aro de oro que lo atravesaba. Nunca en su vida había sentido un placer semejante, ahogándola, sensibilizando cada nervio y célula de su cuerpo hasta que la necesidad de correrse la había consumido. Cuanto más se había esforzado en alcanzarlo, más se había alejado.

Ahora estaba ardiendo. Su falda estaba manchada sin remedio con sus propios jugos, y horriblemente arrugada. Las arrugas eran un signo de desaliño, tanto de mente como de aspecto; las monjas de la escuela católica en la que había estudiado le habían insistido una y otra vez sobre ese punto. Su blusa ni siquiera estaba bien abotonada. Apretó los dientes para acallar el impulso aplastante de gritar de mortificación.

Años y años de control cuidadoso, de pensar cada movimiento que hacía, controlando cada impulso oculto y mostrando un aspecto firme y tranquilo habían sido destrozados por las manos de dos hombres que ahora conocían su secreto más vergonzoso.

Ella necesitaba el dolor.

Un gruñido de furia escapó de sus labios antes de que ella pudiera estrangularlo en su garganta, forzándose por controlar su furia interna. Por desgracia ellos eran dominantes. Troyanos. Eran parte de ese Club sobre el que se murmuraba tanto. Les gustaba el sexo salvaje y duro, las mujeres sumisas que gritaban, sin quejarse por la gentileza de su toque. Ella había pensado que los únicos hombres que podían darle un orgasmo avasallador eran, sin duda, Edward y Robert.

El trayecto hacia su exclusivo complejo de apartamentos lo hizo en tiempo récord. No quería admitir que había excedido el límite de velocidad, pues nunca había violado la ley y eso era algo de lo que se enorgullecía. Lo mismo que una falda sin arrugas, el cabello liso y una piel inmaculada eran motivos de orgullo. El interior de una persona se reflejaba en la manera en que se comportaba, en el modo en que solucionaba los problemas. Ella hizo una mueca mental. ¿Por qué esas reglas viejas y rígidas la atormentaban ahora? Las buenas monjas de la Academia de San Agustín formaban parte de su pasado, o por lo menos ella lo había creído así.

_Bella, sólo las prostitutas usan la falda por encima de las rodillas. Debes estar por encima de tales impulsos hedonistas. Tus padres merecen mucho más que una hija tan irrespetuosa…_

_Qué vergüenza ocasionas a tus padres, Bella. Qué desgracia…_

_Si tu mente debe convertirse en el patio de juegos del Diablo, lo menos que podrías hacer es dar una apariencia de decencia. Incluso las prostitutas que recorren las calles muestran más decoro…_

Ella sacudió la cabeza. Aparcó el coche y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el frío silencio de su apartamento. Necesitaba una ducha. Una ducha fría. Tenía que olvidar que era diferente, que sus necesidades eran tan depravadas que ni siquiera un Troyano podía satisfacerlas.

El silencio le dio la bienvenida cuando entró a su apartamento. Estaba oscuro, perfectamente aseado e inmaculado, e increíblemente frío. Bella miró los tonos desérticos de la sala de estar. A pesar de los colores cálidos, la habitación era fría, estéril y poco acogedora, como su vida.

Apretó los puños, luchando contra la necesidad de mover algo, cualquier cosa. Dispersar por todo el piso el potpurrí que rellenaba el florero de jade. Romper el cristal contra la pared. Quería destruir la esencia misma de aquello en lo que se había convertido su vida. Estéril. No vivida ni amada.

—Detente —aspiró rudamente, apartándose de la puerta y cruzando a grandes zancadas la sala. El comedor no era diferente. La pesada mesa de roble nunca había conocido ninguna mancha de alimento. No podía recordar la última vez que había usado el horno de la cocina.

El piso oscuro de madera nunca había tenido ni una mancha, al igual que las alfombras que, después de cinco años parecían impecables. Su dormitorio… Entró al cuarto y lo miró en silencio. No había vida en él. Ningún recuerdo, ni siquiera sucio. Nunca había llevado un amante a casa, nunca había ensuciado su dormitorio con los deseos antinaturales que se enredaban en su mente.

Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo perfectamente que la habían condicionado las buenas monjas. No se había dado cuenta cuán vacía era su vida hasta ahora. Hasta que la habían obligado a andar —no, no había andado, había huido— de algo que no se había dado cuenta que necesitaba. Edward y Robert.

Caminó hacia la cama, su mano alisó la suave colcha blanca, intentando ignorar el impulso de apretar la tela, rasgarla y arrojarla al suelo.

Suficiente. Enderezó los hombros y se dio la vuelta, obligándose a ir con calma hacia el cuarto de baño. Se desnudó, arrojó la falda y la blusa en la papelera antes de arrojar también el sostén de media copa.

Giró la llave del agua fría de la ducha, mirando el rocío que salpicaba el cubículo de cristal antes de entrar en él. Retuvo el aliento mientras el frío parecía envolver su piel, deslizándose por su pelo y su cara, quitándole la respiración, lavando la evidencia de las ardientes lágrimas que finalmente derramó.

**********************************************

El autocontrol, que tanto buscaba, en ocasiones la tan lamentada virtud, no debería tener los matices destructivos, implacables, que Rob había vislumbrado en los ojos negros y heridos de Bella. Eso no debería causar que una mujer apasionada, vibrante, negara el corazón mismo de su sexualidad, ni dejarla sollozando bajo la fuerza de una ducha cuya frialdad podía ser sentida fuera del cubículo de cristal donde ella estaba. Pero eso era exactamente lo que había causado.

Rob y Edward sabían hace tiempo que Bella Swan era única, un desafío, diferente de cualquier mujer que hubieran conocido en sus vidas. El hecho de que ellos, a lo largo del año pasado, lentamente, se habían enamorado de ella, no era el punto. Ellos habían visto en ella una fuerza de voluntad, que a menudo había reflejado la suya propia, y una soledad que resonaba en sus pechos.

Él y Edward, a pesar de todas las apariencias, habían vivido una tranquila, a menudo, solitaria vida. El lazo que compartían era más intenso que el de la mayoría de otros gemelos, que provenía, pensaba él, del hecho de que ellos eran fraternales más que gemelos idénticos. Los primeros años de sus vidas habían sido separados por sus padres divorciados, viéndose el uno al otro sólo de vez en cuando e incluso entonces las visitas habían sido breves. Sólo con la muerte de su madre después de su décimo cumpleaños se les había dado, finalmente, la posibilidad de conocerse el uno al otro. Desde ese momento, habían sido inseparables.

Rob era el tranquilo. Al que uno raramente le prestaba mucha atención. Él prefería mirar las debilidades de los hombres y silenciosamente aprender de los errores de los otros. Edward era el hermano más sociable. Había prosperado en la carrera, a menudo agotadora, que había escogido y había disfrutado de los desafíos que se le presentaron. Rob estaba más que contento de trabajar entre bastidores, coordinar y ver los proyectos, en lugar de meterse en la refriega, peleando con competidores que se hubieran hecho con los contratos más lucrativos.

Era por esta razón que Rob había dado un paso atrás y había permitido a Edward comenzar la primera ola de asaltos sensuales contra Bella. Ella se sentía atraída por ambos, ellos sabían eso desde el principio, aunque él dudaba en aquel tiempo de que ella fuera consciente de la cuidadosamente planeada seducción y de la caída que ellos habían arreglado para ella

Cuan fácilmente sus planes habían explotado en sus caras. Rob se paró fuera de la ducha, apoyándose contra la pared, la cabeza baja, escuchando los débiles sonidos de sus sollozos. Ellos la habían hecho llorar.

Sacudió su cabeza ante aquel pensamiento. No, ellos no la habían hecho llorar, ella había permitido que su necesidad de autocontrol le impidiera llegar al orgasmo que se había estado construyendo dentro de su cuerpo. Aquella misma necesidad le había hecho huir de ellos, le había enviado a luchar por reunir los andrajosos fragmentos de su orgullo y retirarse tan rápidamente como fuera posible de los dos hombres que habían visto su caída.

Él se movió con cuidado, despacio, fuera del cuarto de baño. No quería alertarla de su presencia, de que en su confusión ella había olvidado cerrar la puerta de la calle y había dado libre acceso a uno de los hombres, él sabía, que consideraba como el enemigo.

Pasó al dormitorio y comenzó a prepararlo para ella. Edward llegaría más tarde, pero por ahora, Rob tenía el control, y Bella podría haber aprendido cómo manejar a su hermano, pero ella no tenía ninguna idea de cómo manejarlo a él.

Él se sonrió ante el pensamiento mientras ponía lazos en los cuatro postes de las esquinas de su cama. La muñeca de suave nylon y las sujeciones para el tobillo permitirían la suficiente libertad de movimiento para asegurar su placer manteniéndola en el sitio, de manera que él pudiera asegurar su libertad de las estrictas demandas de su autocontrol.

Puso varios otros artículos sobre la mesita de noche. Colocó en un lado un tubo de gel lubricante, un consolador anal inflable y un grueso vibrador gelatinoso. Después vino un juego de abrazaderas de pezones que vibraban y una pequeña mordaza de pelota.

Echó un vistazo hacia la puerta mientras cesaban los sonidos del agua cayendo. Ella entraría en el cuarto dentro de minutos, inconsciente de su presencia, perdiendo, a lo mejor, el equilibrio de su control. Él tenía el presentimiento que si le daba la oportunidad de recuperar aquel control entonces todos perderían. Bella no se permitiría la posibilidad de fallar una segunda vez. Se rodearía de todas aquellas burlas y ese comportamiento frío, como una capa de protección, y siempre les mantendría, a él y a Edward, a la longitud de un brazo. Él no podía permitir esto. Él no iba a permitirlo.

Tomando asiento en una cómoda silla al otro lado del cuarto, apoyó su espalda y esperó. Su polla palpitaba; tan condenadamente dura y agrandada que se sorprendería de poder caminar. Si alguna vez había tenido una erección tan exigente con otra mujer, no podía recordarlo.

La puerta de la ducha se abrió y se cerró. Minutos más tarde se pudo escuchar el sonido de un secador de pelo y Rob apoyó su espalda en el asiento para esperar. El pelo de Bella era largo y grueso, una sensual madeja de seda de un negro medianoche que caía sobre sus caderas, y que hacía que sus manos le picaran por querer tocarlo. Pero debía ser un infierno secarlo. A él le hubiera gustado estar de pie detrás de ella, manejando el secador, mirando las frías hebras lentamente secarse bajo el calor del aparato. En lugar de eso, se sentó y esperó. Los fuegos artificiales por venir ya serían bastante calientes; él no tenía que tentar una temprana explosión.

Unos largos minutos más tarde el secador de pelo se apagó. Rob se irguió en la silla, estrechando sus ojos mientras miraba la puerta. Bella caminó a través de ella lentamente, con su característico deslizamiento sensual un poco menos relajado que lo habitual. Su pelo largo caía sobre su espalda, acariciando sus caderas, pero el resto de su cuerpo estaba desnudo. Desnudo y perfecto. El oro brilló en sus pezones y le guiñó de entre sus muslos perfectos mientras ella se paraba abruptamente en medio del piso.

—¿Qué diablos haces aquí? —Sus ojos casi brillaron con furioso calor, sus limpias mejillas ruborizándose de cólera.

Las cejas de Rob se elevaron por la sorpresa. Su voz era arenosa por la emoción, su cuerpo temblaba por ello. Ésta no era la tranquila y controlada sirena que había atormentado sus sueños durante tanto tiempo. Ésta era mejor. Más de lo que él podría haber esperado.

Él cruzó el tobillo sobre su rodilla, reclinándose en la silla mientras ella cogía una larga bata de seda de color crema de la pequeña silla junto a la mesilla de noche y se la ponía con rápidos y enfadados movimientos. Todavía no había visto las ataduras o los aparatos sexuales sobre la mesilla.

—Vete —le espetó, mientras ataba la bata alrededor de su delgada cintura—. Ahora.

Rob suspiró con fuerza.

—No soy Edward, Bella. Tu cólera no me molesta como le molesta a él.

Edward, a pesar de su actitud a menudo sarcástica ante el carácter normalmente frío de Bella, tenía aquella básica agitación masculina cuando estaba por provocar a una mujer imprevisible. A diferencia de su hermano, éste era un arte que Rob había perfeccionado en su juventud y regularmente lo había aplicado durante los años.

—¿La cárcel te preocupa? —Ella cruzó sus brazos bajo sus pechos mientras lo miraba fija y acaloradamente—. Entrar así es ilegal.

—La puerta estaba abierta —le informó él, mirando con satisfacción cómo sus ojos se ensanchaban por la sorpresa.

Ahora, él podía leer sus emociones tan claramente como un libro abierto. Las frías burlas habían desaparecido, dejando desnuda a la mujer bajo ellas, mientras ella lo miraba fijamente con atormentada emoción.

—No me importa si estaba abierta de par en par —ella mostró sus dientes en un gruñido que hizo que su polla se tensara—. Levanta tu trasero y vete.

Ah, ahora si era la Bella que él sabía que existía bajo el cuidadosamente pulido exterior. Vibrante, explosiva, su carácter era más que una cerilla para la dominación que pulsaba, espesa y caliente, por su sangre y la de Edward.

Se levantó lentamente, mirándola con cuidado.

—¿Francamente creíste que tu pequeña actuación de antes no iba a ser notada, Bella? -Le preguntó, manteniendo su voz suave, aunque sin hacer nada por ocultar la incomodidad que palpitaba debajo—. Deberías haber esperado que uno de nosotros se presentara preparado para pelear, si no los dos.

Su mirada fija parpadeó. Rob controló la risa que cruzó sus labios. Ella había esperado a Edward y había estado segura de que podría mandarlo lejos. Obviamente, ella había juzgado su paciencia como una debilidad, y había supuesto que sería más fácil de controlar que a Rob.

—Pobre Bella —suspiró—. Has juzgado mal a Edward, pero aprenderás eso bastante pronto. Aún peor, me subestimaste a mí. No te dejaré huir tan fácilmente. El juego se acaba aquí y ahora.

—¿Qué pasa con vosotros dos? —espetó ella, con su voz espesa por la furia, su cara enrojecida, sus ojos brillantes de emoción. Maldición, él había pensado que era hermosa antes, pero ahora le dejaba sin respiración—. ¿No podéis aceptar la derrota? ¿No podéis aceptar que hay una mujer viva en este mundo que no responde a vosotros? Probasteis, fallasteis, ahora dejadme en paz.

Su voz se rompió con la última palabra, mientras la emoción parecía chispear como electricidad estática en ella.

—No lo creo —él dio un paso más cerca—. No era consciente de que nos habías tomado a Edward y a mí por tontos. Que calmadamente nos haríamos a un lado y te permitiríamos esconderte porque estás demasiado asustada como para ir por lo que quieres. No puedes mantener ese indomable autocontrol y encontrar la satisfacción que necesitas, Bella. No funcionará.

Él no la tocó. No todavía. Acechó a su alrededor, mirándola con cuidado, viendo el nerviosismo desnudo en su mirada mientras ella lo miraba con cautela. Ella conocía a Edward mucho mejor que a él. Él, deliberadamente, se había mantenido a distancia de ella, se había quedado en el exterior de su círculo de amigos, dándole en raras ocasiones la posibilidad de diseccionarlo con aquellos ojos perspicaces.

Ella hacía eso. Miraba a la gente, esperando que ellos le revelaran cada secreto oscuro, para que entonces ella pudiera usar esos secretos para mantenerlos a raya, asegurándose de que tenía cada arma disponible para impedir que se le acercaran demasiado.

—No sabes de lo estás hablando —ella respiraba fuertemente, aunque él podía notar que luchaba valientemente por controlarlo—. Lamento pincharte el ego, Rob, pero tú y Edward podríais no ser los orgasmos femeninos caminantes que pensáis que sois.

_Podríais no ser._ Él notó que ella no lo declaraba como algo definitivo. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa burlona.

Se detuvo detrás de ella, sin tocarla, no se atrevía. Sus hombros se pusieron rígidos, su respiración se hizo todavía más áspera al tiempo que él se alzaba sobre ella.

—Si hubieras esperado, habrías tenido lo que necesitabas, Bella —ella descruzó los brazos, dejándolos caer a los lados y tensando la tela de su bata. Él podía ver la difícil subida y bajada de sus pechos, podía casi sentir su lucha por el control.

—Típico de un hombre —se mofó ella—. Quizá soy frígida. ¿No es ésa la típica excusa masculina?

—O quizá eres demasiado terca, estás demasiado absorbida en mantener el control, en ser el Ama, como para admitir que puede haber un Amo —sugirió él suavemente—. Sé lo que necesitas, Bella. Lo sé, y voy a asegurarme de que lo tengas.

Ella pareció congelarse, poniéndose rígida como respuesta, no solamente por las palabras, sino también por la promesa subyacente que venía con ellas. Cuando ella comenzara a correr, él estaría listo para ella. Estaba decidido a conseguir que Bella no huyera más.


	10. Capitulo 8

Bella estaba escandalizada. Éste no era el gentil gigante que siempre pensó que era Rob. Éste era un hombre en su plenitud, más fuerte que ella y decidido a salirse con la suya. La atrapó mientras se movía para huir de la habitación, con una risa resonando en su oído mientras sus brazos se envolvían alrededor de ella, apretándola cerca. Un segundo después sintió que su bata se aflojaba mientras luchaba con él, luchando por separarse de sus musculosos brazos mientras él quitaba la bata de su cuerpo.

—Bastardo ­—gritó cuando la levantó y la volcó sobre la cama.

Sus dedos se curvaron como garras mientras la furia la sobrecogía. Una caliente y ciega rabia quemaba su estómago mientras gruñía y se agitaba.

Ganó poco más que una oscura risa al tiempo que él se sentaba a horcajadas sobre ella, y en pocos segundos y para su completo horror, extendió sus brazos y puso en sus muñecas grilletes acolchados de nylon.

—Déjame ir —tiró de los grilletes, mirando sus muñecas con incredulidad mientras veía cómo las delgadas cadenas que provenían del nylon se negaban a romperse.

Instantáneamente su peso se fue, pero no para soltarla. Chilló con incredulidad, intentando tirar de su pie cuando él comenzó a poner grilletes sobre sus tobillos. Ahora estaba sujeta, abierta de brazos y piernas, desnuda sobre la cama mientras él la miraba con diversión.

—¡Hijo de perra! —gritó ultrajada, aterrorizada. Sin importar lo desesperadamente que luchara, no podía liberarse, igual que no podía contener la ira que iba creciendo en ella—. Te mataré por esto. Arrancaré tu polla de tu cuerpo si no me dejas ir.

—Qué lenguaje tan obsceno, Bella —la regaño con diversión mientras se sentaba en la cama y se quitaba las botas—. Solo relájate, nena, y ahorra tu aliento. Necesitarás la energía para gritar de placer más tarde.

—Ah, como si no hubiera escuchado eso antes —se mofó, tirando de los grilletes que sostenían sus muñecas de nuevo—. ¿Un poco presumido, no, Rob?

—¿Presumido? —repitió, mientras se ponía de pie y desabrochaba la camisa blanca que llevaba—. Creo que simplemente confiado.

Gruñendo, maldiciendo, Bella luchó contra las ataduras, desesperadamente intentado ignorar el hecho de que Rob estaba desnudándose a un lado de la cama. Su musculoso pecho no debería verse tan atractivo y cuando se deshizo de sus pantalones y los cómodos calzoncillos, la dura y gruesa longitud de su pene no debería haber hecho que perdiera el aliento hambrienta.

—Maldición Rob, no puedes hacer esto —negó con voz ronca, sabiendo que cualquier posibilidad que podría haber tenido de reunir sus defensas se estaban yendo al infierno—. Déjame ir.

Él estaba de pie a un lado de la cama, mirándola quietamente, sus ojos recorriendo su cuerpo, deteniéndose en sus pechos, mirando los endurecidos pezones perforados. Su mirada fue más abajo, y Bella cerró sus ojos con vergüenza, bien consciente de los espesos jugos que cubrían los gordezuelos labios de su afeitada vagina.

—Di "zapatos" —dijo sonriendo, mientras sus ojos regresaban a su cara—. En cada relación dominante/sumisa hay una palabra clave. Una palabra que detiene cualquier acción en camino y obliga a detenerse a lo que sea que esté ocurriendo. Pero te advierto, Bella, si la dices entonces se termina. No importa cuánto nos preocupemos por ti Edward y yo. No importa cuánto te necesitemos, se termina. Di "zapatos" y te liberaré y me alejaré ahora. Si no lo dices, entonces puedes luchar hasta que el infierno se congele, pero mientras tu cuerpo responda, mientras encuentres placer, no habrá paradas.

El estrangulado gruñido de rabia que escapó de su garganta la sorprendió, y a Rob también, si la llama de sus ojos fue una indicación.

—Vete al diablo —maldijo furiosamente—. No rogaré por nada, gigante Neandertal. Besa mi culo.

—Lo azotaré en lugar de eso —sus palabras la hicieron tensarse de asombro un segundo antes de empezar a pelear de nuevo.

Él liberó los grilletes de sus tobillos, rápidamente tiró de ellos y los aseguró otra vez. La longitud de las cadenas de las muñecas era la suficiente para permitirles cruzarse y adaptarse a la nueva posición. Ahora jadeaba con sorpresa y furia, por no mencionar la excitación que empezaba a recorrer su cuerpo. Pero eso no le impidió seguir luchando mientras él ajustaba las restricciones, una vez más extendiéndola en la cama.

—¿Tienes idea de cuánto he fantaseado con azotar este pequeño y redondo trasero? —Susurró junto a su oído, su mano recorriendo su espalda y luego su trasero—. Mirarlo enrojecer y arder, y luego extender esas suaves y pequeñas nalgas y follar con mi polla ese pequeño agujero que esconden.

Ella giró la cabeza, abriendo los ojos con asombro y sorpresa. No era que nunca hubiera tenido sexo anal. O incluso un ménage. Era el tono de su voz. Áspero, carnal, pecaminoso. Y su expresión igualaba el tono de su voz. Parecía un ángel caído, su cabello negro caía sobre su frente, sus brillantes ojos verdes encendidos con lujuria.

—Va a ser tan bueno, Bella —retiró un mechón de pelo de su mejilla—. No puedo esperar a tener mi polla dentro de ti, sin restricciones, follarte con todo lo que he soñado darte durante tanto maldito tiempo.

Su mano cayó sobre la curva de su trasero. No fue un pequeño golpe, no fue una tímida palmada; picó. Atravesó su vientre, ardiendo a través de su vagina y la hizo jadear de placer. Y él seguía mirándola, sus ojos sosteniendo su mirada, su cara cerca de ella mientras le daba otro golpe similar en la otra nalga.

Bella tiró de las cadenas de nuevo, gimoteando mientras luchaba por sostener esa compostura de la que tan orgullosa estaba. Pero esto era demasiado bueno. La depravación completa era suficiente para mandarla girando de cabeza hacia una excitación que desafiaba a la razón. La lujuria floreció como una deflagración, dejándola dolorida, ansiando la liberación.

—Detente —espetó, conducida tan lejos como podía soportar. Meses de excitación y provocación. Necesitaba alivio, y esperar por él no era una opción—. Maldición, Rob, simplemente fóllame y acaba con esto.

El tamaño de su polla la quemaría, la estiraría, la llenaría, le brindaría suficiente intensidad, embriagadora y dolorosa, como para al menos sentir algún tipo de liberación. Si él seguía así, no habría manera de aguantarlo.

—Todo o nada, Bella —le recordó él—. Lo tomas todo o me alejaré. Edward se alejará. ¿Eres realmente tan cobarde que tu control significa más que alcanzar todo el placer que siempre has soñado que podía ser tuyo?

¿Lo era? Lo era. Enterró la cara en la colcha, respirando severamente, luchando contra la sobrecogedora necesidad de gritar la palabra clave y ganar su liberación.

—Piénsalo, Bella —susurró—. Tu trasero va a arder. Voy a hacerte pagar por tan siquiera considerar la idea de fingir un orgasmo. Pero primero voy asegurarme de que sepas lo que estás pensando dejar pasar si susurras la palabra que lo detendrá.

Se alejó de ella. Bella levantó la cabeza, mirándole sorprendida mientras levantaba un dilatador anal y un tubo de gel lubricante.

—Esto —giró el dispositivo en su mano— es un dilatador inflable, Bella. ¿Has tenido uno antes?

No lo había tenido. Podía sentir su corazón palpitar mientras miraba el delgado tubo que acababa en la bomba de presión. Era delgado, pero se haría más grande.

—No es necesario —le informó, tratando de sonar altiva, pero sabiendo que sólo lograba desesperación—. No soy virgen ahí, Rob. Ni en ninguna otra parte.

Él sonrío despacio.

—Cariño, no es sólo para preparar tu pequeño y lujurioso culo.

No le dio tiempo a responder. Antes de que pudiera soltar el aliento para maldecirlo por su arrogancia, él estaba entre sus extendidos muslos, sorprendiéndola cuando alzó sus caderas y puso dos almohadas bajo ella.

—Rob, pagarás por esto —luchó contra sus ataduras, tirando contra él, que se reía con perverso énfasis mientras ajustaba las almohadas bajo su elevado trasero—. No lo hagas así.

—Lo siento, nena, perdiste la opción de escoger con ese pequeño truco que te sacaste de la manga en la oficina —golpeó su trasero de nuevo, haciéndola brincar por el placer que le causaba su callosa y amplia mano—. Ahora puedes aceptar lo que has conseguido. Exactamente de la manera en la que siempre he querido dártelo.

Tenía un cronometraje excepcional. Ella abrió la boca para gritar una serie de improperios que lo hubieran cortado de raíz. Y lo hubiera hecho si él no hubiera escogido ese preciso momento para recorrer con sus dedos, despacio, los húmedos labios de su vagina. Sus dientes se cerraron para ahogar un gemido. No podía recordar un momento en su vida en que esos tiernos pliegues hubieran sido tan sensibles.

—Estás mojada —murmuró complacido—. Muy mojada, Bella. Creo que te gusta esto más de lo que dejas ver.

Giró sus dedos alrededor del apretado agujero de su ano mientras ella trataba de respirar debido al increíble placer. Estaba atada, debería estar gritando, luchando, maldiciendo. Sabía exactamente qué pretendía. Quería que perdiera el control, que le rogara. Cuan decepcionado estaría cuando esto no funcionara. No podía perder el control. Se congelaría. Se encerraría dentro hasta que ninguna sensación pudiera encender la chispa que la enviaría directa al orgasmo.

Sus manos apretaron a la colcha mientras su aliento se entrecortaba por el miedo. No quería esto. No quería la humillación que sentiría al ver el abrasador conocimiento en los ojos de Rob o Edward.

—Rob —la palabra clave estaba lista en sus labios cuando su dedo presionó el apretado agujero de su ano y se introdujo en él.

Contuvo el aliento. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había sentido ese pequeño pinchazo de fuego, ese apasionado conocimiento del caliente placer que estaba por llegar? Se mordió los labios, su aliento entrecortado cuando el miedo y la necesidad empezaron a pelear dentro de ella.

—No tienes que controlarte, Bella —le susurró seductoramente—. No tienes que hacer nada ni fingir ser alguien que no eres. Solo sé tú misma. Una criatura de placer, una forma exquisita de energía y sexualidad, eso es todo lo que necesitas ser. Sin demandas, sin expectaciones. Y sin represalias. Ninguna, nena.

Su dedo se deslizo más profundo, extendiendo la fresca esencia del lubricante que utilizaba mientras separaba los delicados músculos de su sensible ano.

—No puedo —mantuvo su cara oculta, su vergüenza cubierta—. No lo entiendes. Me congelaré. No puedo dejarme ir.

Azotó su trasero. Una sensación caliente de placer atravesó su cuerpo, arqueándose mientras un estrangulado gemido salía de su pecho.

—Te congelas y haré que tu trasero esté tan dolorido que no te sentarás en una semana —dijo él, con voz decidida, firme mientras su dedo se deslizaba rápidamente por su apretado pasaje.

Ella se retorció contra las almohadas. El calor de ese abrupto azote tocó las profundidades de su vagina como un relámpago. Un segundo después se mordió el labio, gimoteando con pesar cuando la gruesa presencia salió de su diminuta entrada y la punta del aplicador del lubricante entró en ella. El gel se introdujo en su interior, llenando su pasaje con fresco alivio durante un segundo. Cuando lo retiró, ella sintió la punta del dilatador anal presionando contra la entrada.

Bien, ella sabía como hacer esto. Había tenido sexo anal antes. Era fácil. Relajó sus músculos, tragándose un gemido cuando el delgado dispositivo entró. Solo tenia cinco pulgadas de largo, realmente no era grueso, sino flexible. Cuando estuvo totalmente dentro de ella respiró despacio. Dudaba que se inflara mucho; no parecía lo suficientemente largo para inflarse a un tamaño que pudiera poner a prueba su control.

—Tan tranquila —la voz de Edward a su lado la hizo jadear con asombro.

Su cabeza giró al tiempo él se sentaba a su lado y su mano retiraba el cabello que tenía sobre la cama mientras la miraba.

—Esto no funcionará —susurró Bella con pesar—. Sólo vas a herirnos a todos al dejar que esto continúe.

—¿Conoces la palabra clave? -le preguntó Edward gentilmente.

—Sí, pero… —Se detuvo, sus ojos agrandándose ante la repentina presión en su ano.

Despacio, insidioso, el dilatador comenzó a alargarse, a hincharse, llenándola de modos que nunca había esperado. Su aliento se atoró en su pecho mientras sus músculos comenzaban a estirarse, con los nervios protestando, ardiendo mientras Rob continuaba inflando el dispositivo.

—Ella ha sido una mala chica hoy, Rob —Edward no rompió el contacto visual con ella mientras hablaba—. Creo que necesita ser azotada mientras ese aparato llena su pequeño culo. ¿Qué opinas?

La respuesta de Rob fue un golpe ligero en las suaves curvas, luego otro. Y otro. Bella tembló mientras el fuego debajo de su piel empezaba a surgir, el placer y el dolor combinados en una conflagración que empezó a extenderse por el resto de su cuerpo. Su clítoris estaba hinchándose, el pequeño anillo que lo rodeaba apenas contenía la pequeña y torturadora perla, mientras el dispositivo anal continuaba inflándose dentro de ella, incluso mientras la mano de Rob llevaba a su culo a un ardiente rubor.

—Edward —gimoteó. Nunca había conocido algo tan increíblemente excitante, tan destructivo para sus sentidos—. Ayúdame, Edward. Por favor. Por favor no dejes que me congele…

*******************************

Con el tapón totalmente hinchado llenando su culo, se creó una presión que la mantuvo al borde de un agudo y doloroso placer. Sus glúteos estaban tan sensibles que la más leve caricia la dejaba sin aliento; tenderse sobre ellos resultó un exquisito tormento cuando Edward Y Rob ajustaron de nuevo sus ataduras y la tumbaron de espaldas.

Su vagina estaba increíblemente húmeda. Podía sentir como la espesa capa de almibarados jugos se deslizaba a lo largo de los hinchados labios que cubrían su torturado clítoris. Su excitación era tan increíblemente cegadora que se preguntaba si podría sobrevivir. Pero Rob y Edward no tenían piedad.

Colocándose a cada lado de ella, los dos hombres comenzaron lentamente a atormentar su cuerpo ya sobre-sensibilizado. El beso de Edward la drogaba. Su lengua no terminaba de llenar su boca, jugando lentamente con la suya, sin terminar de ceder ante la salvaje y desesperante necesidad de conseguir un beso más caliente, más duro.

Sus labios absorbieron los de ella; su lengua se deslizó con una lentitud descarada a lo largo de sus curvas antes de descender en su boca mientras ella gemía fuertemente en el beso. Sin embargo, Rob compensaba la suavidad en su pecho. Sus dientes raspaban el duro y brutalmente receptivo punto, con resultados devastadores. Su boca succionaba sus pezones y su lengua tiraba ligeramente del anillo de oro que lo perforaba.

Se retorció bajo ellos, con sus manos cerradas en puños, sus pies apoyados sobre la cama mientras sus caderas se elevaban hacia una infructuosa necesidad.

Sudaba. Nunca había sudado, pero ahora lo hacía. Su piel estaba empapada debido a ello, su pelo húmedo mientras se movía entre ellos, con agonizantes gemidos de placer resonando en su garganta mientras los labios de Edward se desplazaban hacia su oído.

—¿Estás lista, cariño?

—Voy a hacerte pagar por esto —gruñó. El exceso de emociones y la exigente necesidad de su cuerpo hacían que sus sentidos se tambaleasen.

—No puedo esperar —murmuró satisfecho—. Sin embargo, hasta que seas libre y capaz, tengo algo más para que disfrutes.

Los labios de Rob comenzaron a descender por su cuerpo, dibujando con su lengua lascivos senderos cercanos al éxtasis mientras cruzaba su abdomen y se situaba entre sus muslos. Edward se movió a su lado, colocándole una almohada debajo de la cabeza e inclinándose hacia delante. Su polla, hinchada y con abundantes venas, se acercó a sus labios. La acampanada cabeza era casi de un tono púrpura, del tamaño de una ciruela, y palpitaba de deseo.

—Chúpame, Bella. Hazlo bueno, cariño, y veremos si Rob no puede hacer que ese bonito coño se sienta igual de bien.

Ella abrió la boca con impaciencia. Necesitaba el alivio. Estaba en un punto en que no le importaba si era un alivio menor, mientras esa insoportable necesidad disminuyera. Él deslizó su polla, gruesa y caliente, dentro de su boca al tiempo que ella cerraba los labios sobre ella, y el gemido de él hizo eco con el suyo en el momento en que Rob comenzó a jugar diabólicamente con el anillo que perforaba su clítoris.

—Sí, amor —siseó roncamente Edward—. Tómame profundamente, cariño, directamente en tu garganta.

Las manos de Rob mantuvieron sujetas sus caderas, rehusando permitirle empujar su atormentado cuerpo con más firmeza contra sus labios, aunque Edward se movía sobre su boca, gimiendo fuertemente cuando su lengua le acarició su eje desde abajo, Roborando su cabeza al introducírsela profundamente.

Succionó su carne como una mujer hambrienta y, francamente, lo estaba. El principal objetivo de su mente era alcanzar desesperadamente el orgasmo, situado justo apenas fuera de su alcance, tentándola, burlándola. La boca de Rob la chupaba, con demoníaco placer, lamiéndole los jugos que resbalaban de su vagina, succionando su dilatado clítoris o usando sus dientes para tirar del pequeño anillo y provocándole un desesperado grito de necesidad que resonó alrededor de la polla de Edward.

—Ah, cariño —gimió Edward, con una mueca de sublime placer deformando su cara—. Perfecto. Joder, perfecto.

Tomó la rígida carne en su garganta, tragando, acariciando la palpitante cabeza mientras su lengua se movía contra el surcado eje, mientras se estiraba para acercarse más. El tapón de su culo era tan sólo otro fuerte tormento, recordándole las sensaciones que surgirían si uno de sus amantes empujara la gruesa longitud de su polla dentro de ella.

Pensar en esa brillante descarga de sensaciones hizo que su boca se moviera ávidamente sobre la erección de Edward, gimiendo ante el azote de la boca de Rob sobre su atormentado coño mientras succionaba la rígida carne.

Estaba temblando, su cuerpo se sacudía estremecido por la excitación, empujándose hacia la boca de Rob. No tenía la intención de hacerlo. Podía sentir cómo se rebelaba su cuerpo, cómo su mente rechazaba las demandas de su carne.

Bella intentó gritar alrededor del pene de Edward, luchando contra la definitiva humillación mientras las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos y sentía cómo la presión que se había formado en su vientre comenzaba a perder intensidad.

—Chúpala —la voz de Edward se endureció mientras sus manos la sujetaban del pelo y repentinamente su polla la jodió más rápido entre los labios, sintiendo como una brusca llamarada recorría su cuero cabelludo—. Me voy a correr, Bella. Directamente en tu dulce garganta, nena.

Un duro estremecimiento convulsivo sacudió su abdomen mientras su matriz se contraía en una repentina explosión de renovado calor. Los dientes de Rob rasparon su clítoris con una brusquedad apasionada, un segundo antes de coger su anillo y tirar mientras sumergía dos dedos en la comprimida y extremadamente apretada profundidad de su salvaje coño.

Un estrangulado grito reverberó alrededor de la polla de Edward, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se dilataban y su visión se oscurecía. El dilatado tapón había hecho algo más que crear una dura presión en su ano, había logrado que el interior ya ceñido de su coño estuviera mucho más estrecho.

—Ahí —gimió Edward mientras sus caderas aumentaban los golpes de su polla en sus labios—. Chúpalo, Bella. Más profundo, nena, me voy a correr.

Ella tomó su polla hasta su garganta, tragándola, flexionando su lengua contra la parte baja y sensible de su erección mientras temblaba y explotaba. Sus manos se apretaron en su pelo, sujetándola, mientras los duros chorros de semen bajaban por su garganta. Tragando convulsivamente, fue consciente de la continua caricia que eso supondría a la sensible cabeza de su polla, captando cada poderosa corriente del espeso fluido.

Unos segundos más tarde, cuando se retiró de sus labios, con su miembro aún duro, grueso por la excitación, sintió los dedos de Rob saliendo de ella y a él elevándose entre sus muslos. Ella sudaba, se sacudía, su vagina pulsaba con la frenética velocidad de la sangre que rugía a través de su sistema. Entonces, la mano de Rob aterrizó, dura y fuerte, en los labios de su coño.

Bella gritó, golpeando contra la cama cuando violentas sensaciones de placer atravesaron su cuerpo. Nunca nadie se había atrevido a golpear su coño. Otro golpe aterrizó directamente sobre su clítoris, haciéndola arquear la espalda, presionar la cabeza contra el colchón y dejándola sin respiración. Explosivos rayos de placer/dolor atravesaron su clítoris, su vientre, y terminaron extendiéndose a lo largo de su cuerpo hasta su cerrada mente. No había control.

La siguiente palmada la destruyó. Sus ojos volaron abiertos mientras un orgasmo, su primer orgasmo verdadero, decadente, explosivo, destrozaba sus sentidos. Un suave gemido reverberó en su garganta mientras luchaba por rechazar los temblores casi violentos que atravesaban su cuerpo, pero una vez que la había empujado por el borde, Rob no tenía intención de dejarle recuperar algún tipo de control.

Su polla, fogosamente caliente, gruesa y dura como el acero, empujó en la entrada de su contraída vagina. Sus músculos le sujetaron, cerrándose fuertemente mientras ella luchaba por salir de la aplastante liberación.

—Tómame, Bella. Ahora. Todo —la voz de Rob era dura y peligrosamente masculina mientras comenzaba a mover el eje dentro de ella con fuertes y decididas embestidas.

Pulgada a pulgada, la carne de ella cedía, y pulgada a pulgada la espiral de calor que había explotado en su vagina comenzaba a construirse de nuevo. El tapón, todavía inflado en su trasero, daba poco espacio a la recia anchura de su erección, y Rob le dio poca importancia a lo extremadamente apretado de su contraído coño.

—Oh, sí, nena… tan jodidamente apretada… tan jodidamente bien alrededor de mi polla… —jadeó, con su erección golpeando enérgicamente en su sobrecargado coño.

Se iba a correr otra vez. Ah Dios, eso la mataría. No podría sobrevivir a otra explosión tan violenta, tan poderosamente destructiva. Pero sabía que iba a pasar. Su polla le enviaba rayos de excesivo placer/dolor que atravesaban las terminaciones de sus ya sensibilizados nervios, mientras estiraba el insoportablemente ceñido coño para acomodar sus golpes.

—No. ¡No más! —Gritó salvajemente mientras su polla golpeaba con fuerza y profundamente, destrozando sus terminaciones nerviosas—. No más…

—Córrete para mí, Bella —gimió Rob—. Una vez más, nena. Una vez más. Déjame sentir como te corres sobre mi polla, cariño. Mira, Bella, mira cuan dulce y mojada estas. Sólo una vez más.

Sus ojos volaron al punto donde sus cuerpos se unían. Sus manos sostenían sus caderas lejos de la cama, su erección se hundía dentro y fuera de ella, dura y mojada, brillando con sus jugos cuando se retiraba; su carne abofeteaba húmedamente contra ella cuando empujaba hacia delante. .

Esto era demasiado. Demasiado placer, demasiada sensibilidad. La jodía dura y profundamente, separando el suave tejido y los contraídos músculos; entonces, ella lanzó hacia atrás su cabeza, arqueó el cuello y su cuerpo se tensó hasta sentir que casi se podía romper. Y luego lo hizo. No podía gritar, no podía hacer nada más que permitir que toda una vida de necesidades reprimidas, lujuria y emociones salieran a borbotones de su alma, derramándose junto a los duros fluidos del clímax que salían de su coño, mezclándose con los poderosos chorros del semen de Rob.

Bella sólo fue ligeramente consciente, largos minutos después, de que Edward y Rob la liberaban de las sujeciones de sus muñecas y tobillos. Flotaba, lánguida y relajadamente, sobre una nube de satisfacción totalmente diferente a cualquier otra cosa que hubiera conocido antes.

Protestó con un leve gemido, cuando sintió como se desinflaba en su trasero el tapón anal, pero cuando se deslizó fuera de su cuerpo, la recorrió un estremecimiento de placer. Exquisito. Quería más, pero parecía que no podía animarse a hacer más que intentar respirar.

—Ven aquí, nena —fue Edward quien la atrajo a sus brazos mientras se tumbaba junto a ella. Detrás de ella, fue consciente de Rob al colocarse también en la cama. El calor la rodeó. Los brazos de Edward la mantuvieron abrazada, con el pecho de Rob a su espalda.

—¿Puedo quedarme con vosotros? —Apenas fue consciente de que el pensamiento que había aparecido en su mente, inconscientemente, había sido expresado en palabras.

—Para siempre, Bella, nos tendrás para siempre —susurró Edward cuando la besó en la frente, mientras Rob la besaba en el hombro y la oscuridad la envolvió.

*****************

Por primera vez en más años de los que podía recordar, Bella no hizo ningún esfuerzo por parecer presentable antes de salir de su apartamento. Escapar era lo único que había en su mente.

Vistiendo un par de vaqueros y una blusa de seda color bronce, introdujo sus pies en unas sandalias de cuero y prácticamente salió corriendo de la puerta hasta su coche. Edward y Robert todavía dormían cuando ella los dejó en la cama después de despertarse. Salir de en medio de los dos no fue tarea fácil y sólo lo había podido llevar a cabo bajo la promesa volver a los pocos minutos.

Por suerte, en la habitación libre había ropa más antigua, de la que en raras ocasiones llevaba puesta, y un pequeño cuarto de baño. Después de una rapida ducha, se había vestido, dejándose el pelo húmedo, y había huido. Como la cobarde que era, salió corriendo del apartamento.

¿Así que, a dónde diablos iba a ir ella ahora? Apenas había amanecido en un día laborable, su pelo estaba mojado, no llevaba puesto nada de maquillaje y estaba temblando como una hoja mientras dirigía su coche a las afueras de ciudad.

Todo esto era por culpa de Alice, decidió con desesperación e infundida por el pánico. Si no hubiera dejado a Jasper elegir a Edward como el tercer componente de su pequeño ménage, y si no hubiera sido allí mismo en la oficina, entonces Bella nunca habría irrumpido en donde estaban ellos. Nunca lo habría visto, ni se hubiera quedado sobrecogida por su lujuria. No habría visto su polla, gruesa y dura, jodiendo a alguien que no era ella. Sus instintos posesivos no habrían sido despertados, y por tanto, su control no habría desaparecido. Su calma no habría sido quebrada. Y no estaría conduciendo por un camino rural casi desierto con el pelo tan mojado que estaba empapando una de sus mejores blusas de seda.

Se sintió perdida. En su corazón y en su mente, había perdido algo que la había mantenido centrada a lo largo de los años, algo que era más que control. Si esto era lo que el amor le hacía a uno, entonces no estaba segura de que valiera la pena. Ella ahora se estaba ahogando en sus propios miedos y demonios.

—Maldita seas, Alice —se limpió de un manotazo las lágrimas temblorosas que se desprendían de su párpados mientras maldecía a su amiga. Pervertida, depravada moza como era, Alice había permitido que Jasper la compartiera con uno de los hombres que Bella ansiaba para sí misma.

Era culpa de Jasper. Todo. Ella gruñó silenciosamente ante ese pensamiento. Él sabía que ella no quería que invitara a Edward a aquel pequeño trío. Al menos lo había sospechado, porque si no nunca le habría preguntado ese día en la oficina si había alguien que no debiera considerar. Él debería haber elegido a algún otro.

Estrechó los ojos mientras tomaba la salida hacia la propiedad Wyman. Ya que todo esto era por su culpa entonces ellos bien podrían compartir su miseria.

Entró en la curva del camino de acceso a la casa Wyman y aparcó el pequeño Lexus antes de salir con movimientos rápidos del coche y dirigirse a la puerta principal. Presionó el timbre con fuerza. Una vez. Dos veces. Luego levantó su puño y aporreó exigentemente el panel de madera.

—Maldicion, Alice, No me importa lo bueno que sea él jodiendo. Sólo abre la maldita puerta —cuanto más tiempo pensara en eso, más tiempo estaría allí de pie, y más frenética se pondría.

—¿Bella? —La puerta se abrió repentinamente, pero no fue Alice quien le daba la bienvenida, sino el pecho desnudo de Jasper Wyman, que obviamente estaba de muy mal humor.

—Tú y tus amigos sois una amenaza para la sociedad —ella lo golpeó sobre su pecho desnudo, entre los bordes de su camisa desabotonada, con fuerza, pero no sintió ninguna satisfacción, ya que sus ojos sólo se ensancharon ligeramente y él apenas brincó hacia atrás cuando sintió la aguda uña de su dedo.

—Ehh, ¿algunos amigos en particular? —Se echó hacia a un lado dejándole el paso libre mientras ella caminaba con pasos decididos por la entrada.

Sus ojos se centraron en él, que la contemplaba algo asombrado, pero también con aire satisfecho.

—Algunos amigos en particular —le imitó ella—. Por ejemplo, el hijo de puta que te ayudó a follarte a tu esposa. Él y su pervertido hermano, tú, James… este maldito grupo tuyo al completo es una amenaza. Un peligro para cada mujer sana que vive en este planeta. Todos deberíais estar encerrados bajo llave.

Ella le estaba gritando. Ignoró el lento conocimiento que empezaba a aparecer en sus ojos, y la forma en que su mirada se deslizó sobre ella casi conmocionada, al tiempo que la compasión llenaba repentinamente su cara.

—Bella, Alice bajará en un minuto —su voz se ablandó mientras ella permanecía de pie delante de él, con sus puños apretados, respirando áspera y pesadamente—. Estaba en la ducha.

—No te atrevas a compadecerte de mí —sus manos estaban apretadas en sus costados, con la furia envolviéndola mientras lo enfrentaba, sabiendo por su expresión que nunca recobraría el respeto con el que él la había mirado una vez.

—¿Bella? —Él se salvó de contestar por la voz incrédula de Alice mientras bajaba por las escaleras—. Bella, ¿tu cabello todavía esta mojado y llevas puestos unos vaqueros?

Bella se giró hacia ella, viendo la preocupación en la cara de su amiga, y luchó contra las lágrimas que repentinamente atoraron su garganta. Estaba temblando. Dios, odiaba la sensación de los nerviosos temblores que estremecían su cuerpo.

—Bella —los ojos de Alice se ensancharon mientras miraba hacia su mirado, para volver luego a su amiga mientras entraba en el vestíbulo—. Cari, ¿qué te ha pasado?

Bella tragó con fuerza.

—Realmente necesito una copa. Algo fuerte.

Se dio la vuelta, y se movió rápidamente hacia la barra de bar en la gran sala de estar. La habitación, de color verde oscuro y crema, no estaba iluminada, el brillo débil del sol naciente de la calle era la única iluminación que ella usó para guiar su camino.

—¿Una bebida? —Alice gritó mientras se precipitaba trás ella—. Bella, son apenas las seis y media de la mañana. Nunca bebes antes de la tarde.

Bella cogió la botella de whisky de detrás de la barra, agarrando un vaso y disponiéndose a llenarlo cuando Jasper agarró su mano. Se calmó, tragando fuertemente, enfrentándose al abrumador impulso de atacar.

—Bella, esto no ayudará —dijo él suavemente, dejando la botella en el mueble bar mientras con la otra mano le quitaba el vaso de cristal—. Lo que fuera que pasara no puede ser tan malo.

Ella intentó calmar el gruñido que temblaba en sus labios, aunque sus dientes se apretaron por la furia. Volviéndose hacia él, apretó con sus puños los bordes de su camisa a la vez que le sacudía con fuerza, mirando sus ojos sorprendidos mientras él se inclinaba sobre ella involuntariamente.

—Todavía puedo hacerte daño, Jasper —gruñó mientras le observaba extrechamente—. Deberías temerme. En cada ocasion. Y siempre. ¿Me estás entendiendo? No estás seguro conmigo. Nunca pienses que lo estás.

Jasper había sufrido con cafés tan espesos como el alquitrán, rosquillas rancias, trampas para ratones en el cajón de su escritorio, chinchetas en su silla y un sinfín de pequeñas sorpresas repugnantes por intentar ponerla en su lugar en el pasado. Su arrogancia había sido un completo dolor en el culo. Su entrenamiento no había sido fácil y ahora, ella estaría perdida si se permitía perder el terreno que había ganado con él.

—Desde luego, Bella —ella vio la pequeña luz de preocupación en sus ojos, aunque su tentativa de sarcasmo fuera suficiente para engañar a su esposa.

Asintiendo bruscamente, ella lo liberó, pero no volvió hacia el licor. Necesitaba una cabeza despejada para pasar por todo esto.

Inalando profundamente, luchó contra los temblores de su estómago, los nervios hacían que sus manos temblaran y que su corazón golpeara con un ritmo frenético dentro de su pecho. Aterrorizar a Jasper siempre parecía ayudarla a restaurar su equilibrio. Si ella podía dominarlo, seguramente también podría amaestrar a Rob y Edward. ¿Podría?

—Bella, ¿olvidas que es mi marido? —Le preguntó Alice, aunque había algo de humor en el tono de su voz mientras miraba el jueguecito con interés.

Bella aspiró profundamente.

—Sí, bueno, él fue mi problema primero —le recordó—. Tengo años de su tortura por compensar. Él podría haberme dejado marcada, ya sabes, por trabajar para su depravado trasero.

—¿Marcarte? —Jasper gruñó en su direccion—. ¿Mi depravado trasero? Al menos mi hermano tiene a su propia esposa.

—E hiciste entrar a Edward cuando sabías que lo desaprobaba —ella se dio la vuelta con calma, su voz fría, sarcástica. Aquí y ahora, pisaba tierra firme—. Tú, mi amigo, mereces el dolor. Pero seré agradable ya que Alice es amiga mía.

Sí, esto le devolvería su sentido de la generosidad. ¿Ves? Se dijo ella dulcemente, toda la esperanza no estaba perdida.

Jasper gruñó quedamente, echando un vistazo a su esposa mientras ella luchaba por contener una carcajada.

—Tengo tratos con una mujer loca —soltó un chasquido, señalando con su dedo a Bella mientras ella arqueaba una ceja imperiosamente—. Voy a ducharme. La quiero fuera cuando regrese.

Salió a zancadas de la habitacion y subió las escaleras murmurando maldiciones que crearon una minúscula sonrisa en la cara de Bella.

—Adoro cuando ellos me temen —suspiró con satisfacción—. Parece hacer mejorar mi día.

—Entonces, ¿asumo que Edward y Rob no estaban demasiado asustados de ti? —Preguntó Alice mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina, haciendo una señal a Bella para que la siguiera.

Bella miró a su amiga con el ceño fruncido. Ese disparo era una venganza por recordarle que su marido tenía su propio lugar en el Perfecto Orden de Bella. No había ninguna otra explicación.

—Necesito un café, si no puedo tener whisky —dijo siguiéndola—. Luego tengo que marcharme. Sólo sé que aquellos dos piensan que ahora pueden manipularme —dijo con mofa, pensando en la satisfacción que habían sentido cuando ella gritó bajo el empuje de la polla de Rob la noche anterior—. Estoy segura de que Jasper los llamó tan pronto como se escapó de aqui. Sabía que no podía confiar en él.


	11. Capitulo 9

Edward desconectó su teléfono móvil lentamente después de una breve discusión con Jasper. Por lo menos sabía dónde estaba Bella, sabía que estaba a salvo. Su mandíbula se tensó de irritación ante la negativa furiosa de Jasper de dejarle hablar con ella.

—Si quieres discutir sobre esa pequeña bruja viperina, entonces llama a mi esposa —lanzó—. Quizá ella pueda hablar de manera razonable —lo que quería decir que Bella estaba allí, al menos. Y evidentemente, de nuevo había introducido el _miedo a Bella_ en el corazón de Jasper. Era una de las pocas personas capaces de hacerlo.

Al otro lado del cuarto, Rob miraba fijamente el amanecer de manera silenciosa, pensativo.

—La mujer es un dolor en el culo —finalmente resopló—. Nos has hecho enamorarnos de un monstruo del control con problemas de compromiso.

Edward se estremeció, pero sonrió. No estaba contento con Bella en ese momento, a decir verdad, pero tampoco estaba exactamente preocupado.

—Y ella piensa que somos unos pervertidos depravados con problemas de compartir —le recordó a su hermano con una risa—. Al menos ella es racional y está a salvo. Podemos tratar con el resto.

Controló su risa mientras Rob giraba hacia él con el ceño fruncido.

—Esa mujer nunca es racional —gruñó—. Vil, burlona, psicótica quizá, pero nunca racional.

—¿Y nosotros lo somos? —Edward estaba tratando duramente de contener su diversión—. Quizá haga falta alguien ligeramente descentrado para apreciar la relación en la que se está metiendo, Rob. Dale tiempo, volverá a ser ella misma pronto.

—Sí, eso es lo que me preocupa —Rob introdujo sus manos en los bolsillos del vaquero y sacudió la cabeza con exasperación—. Diablos, ella casi me asusta.

Edward rió ante eso. Bella aterrorizaba malditamente casi a cada hombre que conocía. Podía ponerlos de rodillas con sólo una mirada, o destrozarles con unas pocas palabras cuidadosamente escogidas. Ella los desafiaría, los divertiría, los enfurecería hasta más allá del límite; y él se encontraba a sí mismo deseándolo como ninguna otra cosa.

—Déjale retirarse a su guarida —dijo finalmente encogiéndose de hombros—. Un día o dos y empezará a ver que la pérdida de control no es un problema tan grande como cree. Querrá más entonces. Bella es aventurera, Rob, y ha probado la satisfacción ahora. Volverá.

Rob dudó mientras se apartaba de la ventana, encaminándose hacia la puerta. Miró hacia Edward de manera meditabunda mientras una mueca cruzaba su cara.

—Sí, pero, ¿a quién de los dos herirá cuando lo haga? —gruñó—. Le gusta Jasper, admite que lo hace, y lo tiene aterrorizado. Eso no es un buen signo, Edward.

Edward rió ante eso mientras golpeaba a su hermano en el hombro.

—No, el simple dolor es demasiado fácil para ella. La castración es más de su estilo. Quizá deberíamos esconder nuestros cuchillos durante un tiempo.

—O mantenerla a ella atada —gruñó Rob—. Me gusta mucho más atada y a _nuestra_ merced. Estar a merced de Bella puede ser aterrador.

Edward contuvo un estremecimiento.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses —no podía imaginarse el horror de eso—. Diablos, me voy a trabajar. Déjale hacer sus pucheros y volver a buscarnos. Maldito sea yo si me dedico a cazarla ni una vez más.

Rob gruñó.

—Sí, con un cuchillo. Vigila mi espalda, hermano, y yo vigilaré la tuya; de otra manera, los dos seremos sacrificados a la furia de la dulce Bella.

—O a su lujuria —murmuró Edward, y esa era la parte por la que luchaba. Ellos tenían su amor, lo sabía desde el fondo de su corazón. Todo lo que tenían que hacer ahora era asegurar la rendición que ella había hecho la noche anterior.

Yendo hacia sus respectivos coches, salieron del aparcamiento y se encaminaron hacia la gran casa que poseían en las afueras de la ciudad, pero en dirección opuesta al hogar de Wyman. Había mucho que hacer mientras esperaban a que Bella se acostumbrara a los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. Jasper había sugerido ir tras ella, no darle tiempo a recuperar su equilibrio o su fuerza. Pero Jasper era inusualmente cauteloso sobre Bella. Juraba que sería una excelente asesina en serie. Y había veces en las que Edward estaba casi de acuerdo con él.

********

—¿Así que vas a dejarles escapar con ello? —la voz de Alice sonaba divertida, aunque con toda la amorosa preocupación de una verdadera amiga.

Había pocas personas a las que Bella permitiera acercarse lo suficiente como para considerarlas verdaderas amigas. Desafortunadamente, Alice era una de ellas. Las verdaderas amigas conocen tu pasado, tus secretos, tus debilidades y tus faltas. La mayor parte de lo cual había sido revelado durante más de una noche de borrachas juergas tras la muerte del primer marido de Alice.

Bella apoyó la barbilla en la palma de su mano y miró seriamente a la otra mujer.

—La Hermana Redempta dijo que la venganza es un pecado —le recordó suavemente.

La buena hermana tenía una cara como una ciruela, con bizcos ojos color avellana que enviaban estremecimientos de temor por las columnas vertebrales de las buenas muchachas de la Academia de San Agustín.

Alice resopló.

—Recuerdo haberte oído replicar a eso, amiga mía.

Bella aclaró su garganta y compuso una mirada inocente. La hermana había estado más que ofendida cuando Bella le informó de que ya que ella era la semilla de Satán, Venganza podría ser su segundo nombre, y ella practicaría ese arte con las monjas de la academia en el momento en que alcanzara todo su poder.

Y por supuesto Bella no salió indemne de aquello. Aquella condenada regla de madera con sus lados metálicos había golpeado su trasero desnudo durante lo que habían parecido horas. Luego había sido encerrada en su habitación durante dos semanas, tiempo durante el cual las monjas que le llevaban la comida y la conducían a las duchas tenían totalmente prohibido hablarle.

—Ella me quebró —suspiró Bella—. No pensaba que lo había hecho, pero sí.

Ignoró el gesto de sorpresa de Alice.

—Bella, eres la persona más fuerte que conozco —sacudió su cabeza confundida—. ¿Cómo puedes ni siquiera imaginar que no ganaste a aquel murciélago viejo?

Bella suspiró sombríamente. Levantó la taza, jugueteando con ella un tiempo antes de sorber lentamente el caliente brebaje y juntar coraje para enfrentarse a cosas que justamente acababa de comprender.

—Nunca había tenido un orgasmo real hasta la noche pasada, Alice —dijo finalmente, bajando su cabeza para evitar la mirada de su amiga—. Me hielo, pierdo intensidad, pero siempre acaba de la misma manera. Puedo calentarme, pero no tener orgasmos —ella sabía que su amiga podría entender la diferencia entre los dos.

—¿Hasta Edward y Rob? —preguntó Alice—. Es diferente cuando estás con alguien que amas, Bella.

Bella tragó antes de lamer sus labios nerviosamente. Sí, era diferente cuando amabas, cuando te sentías amada. A pesar de toda su dominación y juego rudo la noche pasada, Bella había sentido la diferencia en Edward y Rob.

—Todos los que alguna vez he amado se han sentido horrorizados de mí —trató de sonreír despreocupadamente, pero sentía el amenazador temblor de sus labios—. Las hermanas contaron a mis padres que me habían descubierto con cualquiera que fuera su nombre —frunció el ceño tratando de recordar el nombre del chico, y sin conseguirlo. No importaba, recordaba el acontecimiento lo suficientemente bien—. Todavía me recuerdan la vergüenza de haber sido llamados al despacho de la Hermana Redempta y ser informados de que yo había sido cogida permitiendo a _algún pequeño y repugnante hombrecito_ —imitó la voz de la hermana— poner su boca en mis partes privadas y atreviéndome a suplicarle que me hiciera otras cosas igualmente asquerosas.

La verdad era que ella había estado rogándole que empujara su dedo más profundo en su culo mientras su lengua golpeaba su clítoris. Diablos, había estado muy cerca cuando aquel maligno viejo murciélago había abierto la puerta del cobertizo del jardinero y les había interrumpido.

—Tus padres eran unos remilgados, Bella. Siempre lo has dicho —dijo Alice suavemente—. ¿Por qué eso te ha quebrado?

—Porque permitieron a las monjas de la academia castigarme como quisieran.

Sacudió su cabeza. Los azotes habían sido lo peor, los discursos, el silencio de las otras chicas porque tenían prohibido hablar con ella. Lo había aguantado durante casi un año antes de ser capaz de irse.

Mirando atrás ahora, Bella se dio cuenta de que su derrota había empezado mucho antes que ese día. Despacio, insidiosamente, la academia había causado estragos en sus crecientes sensibilidades; convirtiéndola en la burlona zorra de corazón helado que los demás la acusaban de ser.

Esto no habría sido tan terrible si no hubiera ya estado bastante insegura sobre su emergente sexualidad. La necesidad de sensaciones más fuertes, ese borde de dolor y sexo extremo que habían ido creciendo dentro de ella, ya era aterrador en sí mismo. Los rudos y despectivos discursos de la hermana Redempta sólo lo habían hecho peor.

—Bella —Alice suspiró profundamente—. Siempre te has sentido tan fuerte sobre las cosas, y has luchado tanto por esconderte, por aparentar despreocupación, frialdad y distanciamiento de todo. Era obligado que esto te alcanzara algún día. Has negado tu verdadera naturaleza porque tenías miedo de que aquellos que amabas te despreciaran, se avergonzaran de ti por ello. Cariño, ¿no te has dado cuenta aún? Has entrado en un grupo de amigas que están casándose con los Troyanos, por amor de Dios. Eso debería decirte algo.

—Debería —Bella arrastró las palabras con diversión—. Pero yo no participaré en un ménage ocasional con Luc y Rob —dijo, suavizando su voz—. Los quiero a los dos, Alice. Para siempre. Y eso me aterra. Nadie me ha querido _a mí_ para siempre. Además, después de que me vengue de ellos por lo ocurrido la pasada noche, seguramente no me querrán nunca más, punto —suspiró con pesar.

Alice sacudió la cabeza confusa.

—Pero creí que lo habías disfrutado.

Bella se recostó en su silla, estrechando sus ojos.

—Lo hice. Pero esto les da una mano ganadora. Sabes que no puedo permitirlo.

Un punto de preocupación se reflejó en la cara de su amiga.

—Estás conspirando. Oh, diablos. Bella, Edward y Rob no son hombres a los que puedas enredar. Son más dominantes incluso que Jasper.

Bella frunció el ceño ante su amiga.

—El matrimonio te está ablandando —acusó maliciosamente.

Una risa de incredulidad escapó de Alice.

—Bella, más bien disfruto manteniendo a Jasper contento. Los beneficios son increíbles. No voy a mezclarme en uno de tus apaños.

Bella le sonrió confiadamente. Alice amaba hacerse un poco la dura cuando se trataba de meterse en problemas.

—Quizá él debería azotarte más fuerte la próxima vez.

Los ojos de Alice se iluminaron con reluctante interés.

—Apuesto a que está dejando de lado los beneficios del castigo —Bella suspiró con pesar—. Los hombres se vuelven tan confiados después de unos pocos meses de dicha conyugal. Bueno, apuesto a que cree que estás tan bien entrenada ahora que no necesita más que darte un pequeño y dulce golpecito de amor aquí y allá, en lugar de una buena azotaina, para recordarte el placer.

Alice entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente.

—Eso no es agradable.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Pero es cierto, ¿no?

Alice se recostó en su silla.

—Nunca has estado casada —espetó—. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Bella arqueó una ceja burlonamente.

—No soy exactamente virgen, cariño. Simplemente porque tenga problemas con el orgasmo no significa que no sepa cómo funcionan los hombres.

—Problemas con el orgasmo, ¿eh? —dijo Alice mientras jugaba con su taza de café. La miró fijamente durante un segundo y Bella se dio cuenta de que la tenía en el bote.

—Bueno —Alice alzó su cabeza, con la anticipación brillando en sus ojos—. ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Bella sonrió lentamente con confianza.

—Realmente es un plan muy simple —le aseguró—. Todo lo que necesito es que me ayudes a colarme en el Club esta noche —ignoró la cara de incredulidad de su amiga—. Yo me haré cargo del resto.

—Ay, Dios, Bella —Alice sacudió su cabeza mientras la diversión la inundaba repentinamente—. Nos vamos a ir al infierno, ¿no?

Una sonrisa de satisfacción cruzó los labios de Bella en respuesta.

—Bien, si lo hacemos, definitivamente seremos compañeras de cuarto. ¿Sabes lo difícil que puede ser colarse por el sistema de ventilación?

Sus risas resonaron por toda la cocina, un recordatorio de las noches que habían pasado riendo y llorando, filosofando y creando alborotos antes del matrimonio de Alice. Aunque el alboroto está en el ojo del espectador, pensó Bella con satisfacción. Esta noche, ella simplemente iba a recordar este hecho a Edward y Robert Conover.

******************************

—¿Estás segura que quieres hacer esto, Bella? —Alice hizo una pausa frente al armario, su mano buscando dentro mientras miraba sobre su hombro y encontraba la mirada de Bella.

Bella rechazó acobardarse o comportarse como una gallina. Esto era el resto de su vida. No era un esquema, ni un juego, esto no era una pequeña estimulante aventura. Era la ruptura final con un pasado que nunca debería haberle afectado del modo en que lo había hecho.

—Estoy segura —asintió con la cabeza firmemente. Lo estaba. Segura.

Hasta que Alice sacó la ropa del armario.

Plástico transparente protegía las prendas y no escondía nada a la vista. Eran inocentes. Una simple falda roja que hubiera llegado a las rodillas de Bella cuando era mucho más joven pero que llegaría a medio muslo ahora. Una camisa de algodón blanca de manga corta. El uniforme de colegio de una muchacha católica muy propia. Pulsó una cuerda de miedo en su pecho tan fuerte que ella casi tembló ante su visión.

Sólo eran ropas, se dijo siendo realista, pero sabía que su subconsciente lo veía como mucho más.

Alice dejó el conjunto en la cama. Tenía más de diez años y debería encajar en lo que Bella requería. Tenía que exorcizar los fantasmas que las buenas monjas de la academia habían colocado en su interior, y ¿qué mejor manera de hacerlo que dando ese primer paso hacia su nueva vida vestida como la persona que había sido tanto tiempo atrás?

—Será más corto —advirtió Alice—. Y más cómodo. Pero debería quedarte bien.

Bella tragó fuertemente.

—Servirá perfectamente.

Contempló la ropa extendida como si fuera una serpiente, enrollada y lista para atacar. Desde muchos puntos de vista lo era.

—Bella, no tienes por que hacer esto —dijo Alice—. Sabes que Edward y Rob te aman…

—No es por Edward y Rob —ella sacudió su cabeza despacio, todavía contemplando las inocentes prendas de vestir—. Es por mí. Necesito medias blancas. De esas que quedan justo sobre la rodilla —le dijo a su amiga ligeramente—. ¿Tienes zapatos que sirvan? No me atrevo a volver todavía al apartamento.

—Tengo todo lo que necesitas —Alice asintió mientras pasaba su mano sobre el plástico—. Hubiera deseado que hubiéramos estudiado juntas, Bella. Quizá podría haberte hecho las cosas más fáciles.

Bella sacudió su cabeza un poco. Nada podría haberlo hecho más fácil; nada podría haber cambiado a los padres que nunca supieron amar a la niña salvaje a la que habían dado a luz.

—Esto realmente no debería ser un asunto tan grande —Bella dijo suavemente—. Soy una mujer adulta, Alice. No una niña. Debería haber afrontado esto hace tiempo. No sé por qué he luchado tanto.

—Quizá porque nada mereció el riesgo hasta ahora —sugirió Alice suavemente—. Has cambiado desde que vas a la oficina de Edward, Bella. Te pareces a esta llama brillante; donde ante una vez brillaste, ahora resplandeces. El amor te cambia. Te lo dije antes. Quizá, Edward y Rob simplemente te dieron la fuerza que necesitabas para afrontarlo.

Bella sonrió casi burlonamente. ¿Era verdad? En ese momento, ella no tenía ni idea. Todo lo que sabía era que de repente nada más importaba que el cambio de curso que su vida había tomado.

El vacío y frío apartamento. La vida sin amor. El escalofrío que sintió cuando la oscuridad cayó y ella se dio cuenta de lo vacía que estaba su cama. Cuando se dio cuenta de que sólo podía visionar a dos hombres dentro de esa cama con ella. Edward y Rob.

—¿Ellos estarán allí esta noche? —preguntó a Alice rápidamente para evitar contestar a su anterior declaración.

Alice asintió con la cabeza, una sonrisa de conspiración cruzando sus labios.

—Hablé con Jasper hace unos minutos. Él se juntará con ellos para tomar unas copas esta tarde después del trabajo. Él ha estado haciendo esto mucho últimamente —frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué demonios hacen ellos allí de todos modos?

—¿Joden a las esposas de otros? —le preguntó Bella con una sonrisa divertida—. Según tengo entendido, los Troyanos casados sólo pueden joder a sus propias mujeres allí, nunca a las de los demás. Reglas de la casa —puso sus ojos en blanco ante ese pensamiento.

No es que ella quisiera que Edward y Rob tocaran alguna vez a otra mujer. Ella tendría que cometer un asesinato si aquello alguna vez ocurría, pero la regla parecía diseñada para mantener a los miembros casados en un estado constante de lujuria mientras estaban dentro de las sagradas estancias de su apreciado Club.

Alice resopló ante aquel pensamiento.

—Mejor que Jasper nunca sugiera tal cosa. Creo que ni él mismo podría soportarlo.

—¿Él ya no te comparte? —Bella sabía que estaba retrasando desesperadamente el momento de descubrir ese maldito uniforme.

Alice frunció el ceño.

—No desde hace un tiempo. Él amenaza con... —ella se encogió de hombros—. Él parece disfrutar de ello. Pero supongo que ha estado ocupado…—su voz se disipó.

—Los hombres consiguen satisfacerse, te lo dije —Bella la advirtió distantemente.

—Hmm. Ya veremos —dijo Alice pensativamente, aunque sus ojos brillaban con la luz de la batalla.

Otro punto para Bella contra Jasper, ella rió silenciosamente. De momento, ella estaba por delante en el marcador y Jasper estaba muy, muy lejos.

—¿Bella? —la voz tranquila de Alice hizo que desviara su mirada hacia el uniforme, y luego de vuelta hacia su amiga.

Alice la miraba con un ápice de compasión, de preocupación. Bella podía ver la preocupación en sus ojos ahora, el conocimiento de que ella tenía que juntar valor incluso para tocar la ropa, por no hablar de ponérsela.

—Realmente debo amarlos —Bella reflexionó con una pequeña sonrisa humilde—. Porque sólo el amor puede hacer que me ponga estas ropas —alzó la vista a Alice, arqueando su ceja en tono burlón—. ¿Qué hacemos si me arrancan la ropa?

Alice se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

—Yo lo consideraría un sacrificio digno entonces —se rió—. El uniforme no me importa particularmente, Bella. Quémalo cuando ya lo hayas utilizado para lo que lo necesites. Considéralo un regalo de boda.

Regalo de boda. Bella trago fuertemente.

—Sólo un paso por vez por ahora —aspiró profundamente y con fuerza—. Un solo paso _lento_ por vez por ahora.

**************************************

—¡Estáis jodidos! —Jasper se sentó en la pequeña mesa que estaba en un extremo del salón principal del Club y miró fijamente a Edward y a Rob con sublime diversión—. Sabéis, yo os compadecería si no pensara que vosotros mismos os lo habéis buscado. ¿No os advertí sobre ella?

Edward terminó su bebida y lanzó a su amigo una mirada meditabunda. A su lado, Rob gruñó como si se sintiera enfermo. Bella no había ido a trabajar ni había respondido a los mensajes que le dejaron en su contestador ni en el buzón de su móvil. Ninguno de los dos estaba de humor para soportar la sonrisa burlona de Jasper.

—¿No tienes cosas mejores que hacer que acosarnos? —le preguntó Rob—. Pensaba que tenías una esposa a la cual mantener bien follada. Ve a tu casa y haz tu trabajo.

Jasper rió suavemente.

—Ya he tenido lo mío hoy. Y vosotros, ¿lo habéis tenido?

En los ojos de Edward se vislumbró la promesa de una venganza.

—¿Qué diablos haces aquí de todos modos? —Gruñó Rob—. ¿De repente se te echó a perder el matrimonio?

Jasper se rió otra vez y sacudió la cabeza.

—Parecéis un par de osos con la pata dolorida. Sé con absoluta certeza que ella va a estar en casa esta noche. Deberíais regresar y darle una lección, pero esta vez que sea la correcta, así no estará tan impaciente por crearos problemas.

Edward pensó que Jasper estaba verdaderamente encantado de atormentarlos. Jasper no era más necio que cualquiera de ellos. Aunque, sexualmente, todos eran muy conscientes de su vínculo con Alice, y del de ella con él.

Miró con aire taciturno alrededor del salón. ¿Había sido su sexualidad lo que había impulsado a Bella a huir? Su relación no sería un ménage ocasional, sino un compromiso de por vida con dos machos dominantes. Dos hombres cuya conducta sexual era considerada por la sociedad como depravada. Cada uno de sus deseos sexuales dependía de la satisfacción final de su mujer, cualquiera que ésta fuera. Ellos animaban a sus mujeres a abandonar todas sus inhibiciones, a ceder incluso ante los placeres más exigentes.

—Jasper, esta noche estás alterando mis nervios —dijo Edward finalmente, con un intento de sonrisa—. Tu dicha matrimonial me ofende.

—Bien, tener a vuestra mujer amenazando mi vida esta mañana no fue lo mejor que me podía pasar, que digamos —les informó Jasper frunciendo el ceño—. Y yo estaba intentando ser agradable con ella.

—Eso te enseñará —masculló Edward, todavía sin saber exactamente en qué se habían equivocado con Bella.

Era obvio que Jasper estaba disfrutando a expensas de los hermanos. Edward se hizo la promesa mental de Robolverle el favor a la primera oportunidad que tuviera.

—¿Habéis pensado que tal vez la llevasteis demasiado lejos? —les preguntó con seriedad.

Edward suspiró, movió la cabeza y se reclinó en su silla. Ésa era una pregunta que él y Rob se habían estado haciendo toda la tarde.

—Diablos, Jess —Edward respiró fatigosamente—. Las mujeres en la actualidad están tomando el control en muchos ámbitos. Que me condenen si entiendo cómo diablos trabaja su mente.

—Yo podría haberos advertido de eso —gruñó Jasper—. ¿Por qué pensáis que le dejé creer que me tenía controlado? —Inquirió con seriedad—. Bella funciona con la mayor eficiencia cuando tiene todo bajo control. Vosotros no podéis conquistarla. Tenéis que seducirla. Es un juego completamente diferente al que habéis estado jugando.

—Jasper, márchate —suspiró Edward—. Te recuerdo claramente que ignoraste los consejos que se te dieron sobre Alice; ahora haremos lo mismo.

Jasper rió.

—Bien, ella me sorprendió también. Me asustó hasta el límite cuando llevó a Bella a la habitación. Vosotros no querréis estar atados con Bella en el cuarto.

Edward frunció el ceño y Robert pareció gruñir a su lado.

—Olvida esa noche, Wyman —Rob demandó con brusquedad—. La amnesia puede ser algo muy bueno.

Jasper sonrió en silencio al percibir la ira en la voz de Rob. Se reclinó en su silla y observó a los dos hombres con una asombrosa ausencia de compasión.

—¿Habéis considerado que al destruir todo el control de una vez podríais desencadenar a un monstruo? —les preguntó con curiosidad—. Honestamente, creo que me asustaría si estuviera en vuestro lugar. Diablos, no tuve nada que ver con eso y ahora ella me asusta.

Edward entrecerró los ojos. Jasper no ofrecía ninguna solución, pero sí mucha provocación. Echó un vistazo a Rob y asintió al ver la mueca sardónica en los labios de su hermano. No tenían miedo de ella. Temían más perderla.

Suspiró con aspereza y pasó los dedos entre su pelo con irritación. Diablos, estaba excitado, medio borracho y poco contento con el mundo en general hoy. No necesitaba sumar a todo eso la diversión de Jasper.

—Puede haber sido un mal cálculo —admitió finalmente—. Nada irremediable, sino únicamente un cálculo equivocado.

Jasper resopló. Habría dicho algo más, pero una conmoción en el pasillo exterior hizo que los ojos de todos se abrieran con sorpresa al oír esa furiosa voz femenina.

—Si pone otra vez sus sucias patas sobre mí, pequeño imbécil, lo haré pedazos.

—¡Alice! —la alarma llenó la voz de Jasper y los tres saltaron de sus sillas y se precipitaron al vestíbulo.

Ahí estaba ella. Edward parpadeó ante la visión, no creía estar viendo a Alice Wyman vestida de esa manera.

Llevaba suaves pantalones cortos de algodón negros y muy ajustados que acentuaban sus piernas largas. El top tipo sostén deportivo apenas ocultaba las generosas curvas de sus deliciosos pechos. Su estómago plano con su aro de oro parecía de fina seda bronceada en un delicado tono dorado.

Su pelo estaba recogido en una apretada trenza francesa y usaba zapatos de lona negros en sus delicados pies.

—Los ladrones visten bien este año —murmuró Edward detrás de Jasper tratando con disimulo de no reírse.

Jasper le lanzó una mirada fulminante antes de encarar a su esposa.

—¿En qué malditos diablos estabas pensando? —le dijo con brusquedad, mientras los ojos de ella se abrían un instante antes de entrecerrarse con incredulidad al oír su tono.

—¿En que estaba buscando a mi marido? —le respondió con voz dulzona—. Pasas tanto maldito tiempo aquí que estaba empezando a preguntarme exactamente qué estaba ocurriendo. Y el imbécil de la entrada no me dejaba entrar.

—¿Se enteró de quien eres, cariño? —la voz de Jasper era oscura, pero suave como la seda, una indicación clara de que su paciencia y su carácter estaban a prueba.

Alice encogió graciosamente uno de sus delicados hombros mientras sus labios se fruncían en una sonrisa abochornada.

—Bueno, no mencioné ningún nombre —habló arrastrando las palabras dulcemente—. ¿Dónde estaría la diversión entonces?

El silencio reinó durante un minuto antes de que Jasper se girara hacia Edward. Su mirada mostraba más diversión que ira.

—Te advierto, Edward —dijo suavemente—. Sólo una persona podría haber involucrado en esto a Alice.

Los ojos de Edward se entrecerraron, mientras Rob maldecía detrás de él. Bella. Era un hecho bien conocido que sólo Bella Swan podría convencer a Alice Wyman para causar cualquier tipo de problema.

—Ven, esposa —la voz de Jasper sonó ruda cuando se volvió hacia su esposa y su nada inocente sonrisa—. Creo que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde tu última zurra.

Edward habría hecho algún comentario sobre la carencia de amenaza en esa frase si alguien detrás de él no hubiera soltado un leve silbido y murmurado una plegaria.

—¡Ten compasión! —Uno de los miembros refunfuñó en la entrada del salón principal—. He sido un niño bueno después de todo, porque vislumbro el paraíso.

Edward giró despacio y caminó hacia la entrada. Ahí estaba ella. La definición de la lujuria carnal, insaciable. Esto no era pecado. Era un ángel de placer. El sueño húmedo de todos los adolescentes había cobrado vida.

Alice les había contado que los años de Bella en la academia de señoritas no habían sido agradables. Era obvio que trataba de exorcizar algunos fantasmas.

Estaba vestida con un apetitoso y ajustado uniforme de muchacha católica del tipo "hace-que-tu-pene-tenga-una-erección-y-lo-notes".

La falda de tela escocesa roja mostraba sus magníficos muslos y piernas. La corta blusa blanca de mangas estaba abierta hasta abajo de sus pechos, dando una ligera vista de ese sostén de encaje negro tan tentador como el pecado.

Sus delicados pies estaban calzados con recatados zapatos negros de cuero, mientras sus piernas deliciosamente formadas estaban cruzadas y cubiertas hasta arriba de la rodilla con medias blancas. Él recordaba lo perfectamente bien que sabía la carne que estaba arriba de la liga elástica de las medias y eso hizo que se le hiciera la boca agua.

Su largo pelo negro estaba peinado en dos trenzas que caían sobre sus pechos. Era la perfecta imagen de la decadencia. Era la Bella que había soñado de día y de noche.

Estaba apoyada contra la barra, con una bebida en la mano; el camarero la miraba con expresión perpleja, verdaderamente encantado.

—Buenas noches, caballeros —los saludó ella en voz baja, tan pletórica de sensualidad que cada pene en el salón requirió de atención inmediata—. Qué lugar tan agradable tienen aquí.

Edward podía oír los jadeos detrás de él. Podía sentir que se despertaba la posesividad de Rob. Todos aquellos hombres malditos, sus pollas y sus ojos centrados en esa lujuriosa carne; era demasiado para sus cuerpos sobrecargados de testosterona.

—Atrás, gilipollas —Rob dio vuelta y gruñó cuando uno de los hombres intentó pasar delante de él.

Bella no ayudaba precisamente. Una uña roja perfecta, brillante, se deslizaba por el borde de su copa, mientras ella miraba a la muchedumbre a un lado de la puerta. Sus labios se unieron en una sonrisa y sus ojos oscuros parpadearon soñolientamente para mirar a los dos hombres listos para luchar contra todos los demás por ella.

—He oído un poco sobre su pequeño club —continuó ella en el mismo tono gutural de voz, causándoles una erección, mientras la sangre golpeaba con fuerza en sus venas—. ¿No fue la esposa de Stanton quien relató la orgía que había tenido aquí en su luna de miel? —Su mirada buscó a Drew Stanton y luego los reprendió ligeramente—. Qué chicos tan malos sois. Todos deberíais recibir azotes.

Un suspiro colectivo de éxtasis se oyó detrás de ellos.

—Alguien debería ser azotado — murmuró Drew desde detrás de la muchedumbre.

—Bella, mi amor —Edward sacudió su cabeza al sentir el calor de más de una docena de hombres detrás de él que la codiciaban—. Yo no tentaría al destino si fuera tú.

Ella arqueó burlonamente una perfecta ceja negra.

—¿Vais a compartirme con ellos?

—No hay ni una maldita probabilidad —le respondió Rob, su voz era ruda por la lujuria y la posesividad masculinas.

—Mierda, Rob, danos una oportunidad —gimió Sax—. ¿De qué condenado tipo de club crees que eres miembro?

—¿Quieres morir, Sax? —gruñó Edward sin molestarse siquiera en mirarlo mientras avanzaba por el salón.

Bella permanecía con la cabeza alta, su mirada era seductora, su expresión eróticamente consciente.

Él podía sentir la cautela de Rob; ambos sabían que éste era un juego que Bella tenía que jugar. Sin presión, sin dominio. Todavía no. Ella tenía que reafirmar su autoridad, el sentido de su propia fuerza, o si no nunca confiaría en ellos lo suficiente para devolverles el control.

—Díganme algo, ¿todos ustedes, gentiles caballeros, traen aquí a sus mujeres o amantes para la orgía comunal? —Llevó la copa a sus labios y sorbió perezosamente en tanto su voz ronca envolvía a todos los hombres del salón—. ¿O hay algún criterio para pertenecer a este pequeño club?

—Definitivamente hay criterios, cariño —Edward cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y la miró con ardiente lujuria e incredulidad—. ¿Cómo diablos te escabulliste hasta aquí de todos modos?

Una ligera sonrisa misteriosa se dibujó en los labios de Bella mientras le lanzaba una mirada sensual. Aquí venían, sexo sudoroso y perversas intenciones. Su apariencia era una tentación que hizo a su polla doler de necesidad.

—Entonces, ¿cuáles son los criterios? —ella ignoró la última pregunta a favor de la primera; miró a su alrededor y sus ojos se detuvieron en los grilletes que colgaban de la pared al otro lado del salón—. ¿Habéis probado alguna vez vuestros juguetitos en vosotros mismos?

—¡Joder! —Rob gruñó detrás de él mientras una docena de hombres se movía incómodamente.

Edward respiró profundamente y con dificultad. ¿Por qué diablos tenía que preguntar eso?

—No tenemos necesitad —dijo él con suavidad—. Hemos hecho un modo de vida fuera de control, cariño. No necesitamos ayuda adicional. ¿Qué me dices de ti? ¿Cuál de nosotros crees realmente que sucumbirá primero?

Ella lo miró a través de sus pestañas y él se preguntó si ella se daba cuenta de la forma tan dulce y delicada en que lucían sus duros y perforados pezones bajo la delgada tela de su sostén y su blusa, si ella era consciente de que sus pechos se veían turgentes, de que las curvas de la parte superior de sus senos provocaban esa comezón en sus manos y en las de Rob por la necesidad de tocarlos.

Ella arqueó una ceja negra y bien delineada con una curiosa burla.

—¿Cuál de nosotros será atado?

—No habrá restricciones —gruñó Rob—. No te preocupes, nena, te dejaremos perder de manera justa e imparcial.

Su risa era un suave susurro divertido escapado de su graciosa garganta cuando puso su bebida en la barra, sus ojos oscuros los miraban con lujuria y emoción. Las sensaciones los inundaron. Pudieron sentir el temor que atenazaba el alma y que se paseó por un segundo en las profundidades de las pupilas color tabaco.

—Tal vez seáis _vosotros_ los que perdáis. Pero aquí estoy, podéis azotarme ahora. He sido una muchacha muy mala —les advirtió con voz sensual al tiempo que se apartaba de la barra, adelantaba una cadera y extendía las manos a los lados, mostrando ese cuerpo delicioso en una postura tan provocativamente sexual que Edward se sentía a punto de babear.

—Oh, diablos. Éste va a ser uno de esos tratos de "mira-pero-no-toques" —gimió uno de los hombres detrás de ellos—. Infiernos. Sabía que iba a pagar por mis pecados de algún modo, pero esto es demasiado cruel para expresarlo en palabras.

—Toca y morirás —gruñó Rob, en tanto que él y Edward comenzaban a avanzar lentamente hacia la sirena.

La respiración de Bella se aceleró; sus pechos subían y bajaban con excitación, sus pezones se endurecieron, los aros que los rodeaban se hicieron más notorios cuando los pequeños puntos rígidos se irguieron.

—Estate segura, Bella —le advirtió Rob y se movió detrás de ella, sin tocarla, permitiéndole tan sólo sentir el calor de su cuerpo; se inclinó hacia ella, sus manos se dirigieron hacia las trenzas y desató las gruesas cintas de seda.

Edward se paró delante de Bella y la miró meditabundo, con la lujuria comiéndolo vivo.

—¿Aquí o arriba? —le dio a elegir, aunque él sabía que ella ya había hecho su elección.

Bella ladeó la cabeza y le lanzó una mirada divertida, excitada.

—¿Necesitas privacidad? —le preguntó con expresión pensativa, su mirada brillaba de excitación al pensar en tener audiencia. Ella no sólo quería rebajarlos, destruir su control; también quería que todos en el club supieran quién los poseía, así como ellos habían mostrado quién la poseía a ella.

—La privacidad no es necesaria, nena —dijo Edward, mientras la sangre hervía en sus venas y su polla parecía crecer más que nunca. Era una erección de todos los diablos que demandaba alivio. ¿Donde encontraría el control para aguantar durante más de cinco minutos antes de tomarla? No tenía ni idea.

—Puedes parar esto en cualquier momento, nena —susurró Rob inclinándose hacia ella; su aliento acariciaba el pelo sobre su oreja.

Edward la miró parpadear de placer. Sus ojos chocaron con los de Edward, fijos, con una constante excitación sombreada sólo por su miedo.

—Haz lo peor que sabes hacer, Wicked.

Edward sonrió abiertamente; sus labios se curvaron lentamente con diversión al pensar en todas las cosas perversas que él y Rob podrían hacerle.

Levantó el brazo y acarició su mejilla. Las manos de Rob rodearon su cintura. Ella tembló ante su contacto; él se obligó a contener su propio temblor al sentir su piel, tan suave y cálida.

—Estás a salvo con nosotros, Bella —susurró entonces, para que sólo ella lo escuchara; la sintió estremecerse al aumentar el calor entre ellos—. Siempre. Pero esta noche suplicarás…

—O tal vez lo haréis vosotros.

 Wicked: Perverso. Sobrenombre o nick de Edward en Internet.


	12. Capitulo 10

La cabeza de Bella giró, sus dientes se cerraron sobre el pulgar de Edward, su lengua golpeándolo, caliente y provocativa mientras inclinaba su cabeza contra el hombro de Rob, arqueando su cuerpo hacia Edward al sentir la lengua de Rob recorriendo su oído.

Bella podía sentir la mirada de los otros hombres, ocupando sus asientos en la habitación con todos los ojos clavados en ellos. No era la primera vez que ellos habían vuelto loca a una mujer delante de otros miembros de Club, ella lo sabía. Alice le había dado toda la información que tenía, aunque hubiera sido incompleta en el mejor de los casos. Ella sabía que lo que pasase esta noche sería su elección. Sabía que al dar este paso, se hacía parte de las vidas de Edward y de Rob de un modo del que nunca podría arrepentirse.

 ¿Tienes idea de lo excitante que esto puede volverse, Bella? Edward le preguntó suavemente. Todos los ojos están sobre ti, mirándote, esperando ver el momento en el que no puedas soportar más el placer y todo dentro de ti explote. Esto es lo que el Club es, nena. Esto es lo que somos. Lo que somos. Lo que seremos. El disparador que transforma el clímax de una mujer en una explosión diferente de cualquier cosa que ella haya conocido jamás. Sus deseos más oscuros, sus necesidades más profundas. Nosotros deseamos nada más que ser el cumplimiento de ellas.

Ella deseó gritar ante su declaración, deseó o bien enfurecerse con ellos por aceptarla tan bien, o bien gimotear sumisamente. Y aquella necesidad de gimotear la Robolvió a la realidad. Ella se haría con el control aquí. No ellos. Ellos aprenderían que ella podría ser tan dominante, tan agresiva, como cualquier Troyano existente.

Ella se inclinó apartándose de Rob, pasándose la lengua despacio sobre sus labios carmesíes mientras sus manos se deslizaban sobre los brazos de Edward, que la miró estrechando los ojos. Oh sí, le gustaba eso. Él no estaba seguro de qué esperar, de lo que ella haría. Permitió que sus dedos se posaran sobre su pecho, enredándose en los bordes separados de su camisa.

Un tirón rápido y botones se dispersaron. Detrás de ella, Rob gimió, sus manos apretando sus caderas mientras ella recorría con sus labios la amplia extensión de carne musculosa. Su lengua rodeó sobre un duro y plano pezón masculino al tiempo que su otra mano se movía más abajo, enredando los dedos alrededor de la rígida longitud de la polla de Edward, que aumentaba en demanda bajo sus pantalones.

¡Joder! Sus caderas corcovearon contra la repentina caricia al tiempo que sus manos agarraban su cabeza e inclinaba los labios sobre los de ella.

Ella lo encontró con sus dientes. Un pellizco fuerte en la curva hambrienta lo hizo retroceder, mirándola fijamente con la cara enrojecida de deseo.

Chico malo espetó ella para luego gemir, un bajo suspiro de placer al sentir los dientes de Rob en su cuello. Raspando, advirtiendo.

Edward rió peligrosamente.

Nosotros somos dos, tú una le recordó oscuramente.

Es verdad sus dedos se movieron a su cinturón, aflojándolo con los movimientos rápidos y deliberados de sus dedos. La próxima vez, tal vez use las ataduras con vosotros.

Un segundo más tarde la polla de Edward era libre. Bella no le dio tiempo a tomar represalias. Se dobló por la cintura, sus nalgas presionando los muslos de Rob mientras su boca cubría la amplia cabeza de la carne que sobresalía del cuerpo de Edward. Él llenó su boca, estirando sus labios, quemando su lengua con el calor de su polla.

Bella Edward gruñó cuando su lengua rozó la carne en forma de seta, parpadeando al sentir que su boca lo succionaba profundamente, moviéndose sobre la punta de su erección con golpes estables mientras ella sentía las manos de Rob deslizarse bajo el dobladillo de su vestido, alzándolo.

Todos jadeaban ahora. El aire en el cuarto era cada vez más caliente, y una docena de cuerpos masculinos se calentaban mientras miraban el espectáculo que se desplegaba ante ellos. Mientras su boca lo chupaba, Bella permitió a sus dedos acariciar, atormentar. Sus uñas rasparon con delicadeza a lo largo de la parte del eje que no estaba cubierta por su boca, arrastrándose hasta su pesado escroto, acariciando, arañándolo ligeramente, haciendo que brincara en respuesta.

Sin embargo, Bella luchaba contra los estremecimientos. Rob era diabólico, con sus manos soltando la correa de sus caderas, luego de sus muslos, y sus labios moviéndose por las curvas de sus nalgas con precisos movimientos mientras su lengua lamía la carne. Besando, lamiendo, haciendo que su coño se calentara con la cercanía de su boca.

Las manos de Edward se tensaron en su pelo cuando sus labios resbalaron sobre su polla y comenzó a lamer hacia abajo el duro eje. Alternó los movimientos de su lengua con leves y gentiles pellizcos, y succionando con presión; además, usó los dedos de su otra mano para atormentar la cabeza palpitante.

Quítate esa maldita ropa, Bella dijo Edward mientras movía una mano hacia el broche de su sujetador, luchando por liberar las hinchadas curvas de sus pechos. Al mismo tiempo, ella deslizó su boca de nuevo hacia su polla, encontrando con su lengua la ultrasensible carne bajo la acampanada punta de su erección y comenzando a succionarla suavemente.

Él se tensó, apretando la mano en su pelo justo cuando ella sintió el pulso de advertencia bajo la tensa carne.

Infiernos  gimió él.

Intentó hacer retroceder su cabeza, pero las uñas de Bella apretaron a modo de advertencia mientras sus labios se movían para cubrir su polla otra vez, haciéndola entrar en su boca y recogiendo las ardientes y líquidas gotas de fluido que salían de ella.

Detrás de ella, Rob separó más sus muslos, su respiración áspera y ruda contra ella mientras sus labios se acercaban aún más a la empapada carne de su coño. Ella se tensó de expectación, intentando endurecerse a sí misma ante la inminente caricia. Si ella pudiera arrebatar el control de Edward entonces estaría satisfecha. Solo a uno de ellos. Las probabilidades estaban en su contra, pero seguramente uno de ellos se rendiría antes que ella.

Mientras succionaba la polla de Edward, bajó su mano, estirando sus dedos entre sus muslos para alcanzar la gruesa longitud del pelo de Rob, acercándolo más a ella, frotando su coño contra su lengua, repentinamente lamedora, al sentir que él se insinuaba entre sus abiertos muslos.

Ella se elevó entonces, liberando la polla de Edward y tirando de los botones de su camisa, separando el tejido más aún, revelando los globos hinchados de sus pechos, los duros pezones oscuros que sobresalían de ellos.

Oh, infiernos, azótala o algo uno de los hombres que miraban gimió con desesperación. Azota a esa chica mala, Edward.

Edward gimió mientras la miraba ávidamente. Bajó su cabeza, los labios de ella encontraron los suyos y ella gritó de placer. ¿Cómo iba ella a soportarlo? ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir a esos dos, que la empujaban continuamente más cerca de los límites de su control?

Ella se olvidó de su audiencia, se olvidó de todo excepto de cada toque, cada suspiro, la sensación de sus labios que la tomaban, lenguas que la follaban. Edward en sus labios, Rob en su coño. Su cuerpo era una comida y ellos eran avaros en su hambre. Pero no más avaros que ella.

Ella sabía que era una batalla que en última instancia estaba condenada a perder. Pero no suplicaría. No sería la primera en rendirse. Incluso mientras su cuerpo gritaba por la liberación, su coño cabalgaba la pujante lengua de Rob y su boca aceptaba cada fuerte embiste de Edward, ella juró que no lo haría.

Ríndete gruñó Edward mientras sus labios se arrastraban a su cuello. Besos desesperados, pequeños duros pellizcos que probaban la frontera entre placer y dolor, haciéndola jadear por las sensaciones.

Sus manos cubrieron sus pechos ahora desnudos, sus dedos tiraron de los anillos que los perforaban, enviando asombrosas y abrasadoras ondas de placer a través de ella, que se sumaban a las sensaciones que perforaban su útero mientras Rob comía de su sexo.

Ríndete tú acarició con sus dedos la polla de él desde la base a la punta, ordeñando la gruesa carne mientras deslizaba sus labios hacia el hombro de él, raspándolo mientras él hacía lo mismo en su cuello.

Rob estaba gimiendo pesadamente entre sus muslos, su lengua lamiendo desde su clítoris a la entrada de su vagina, para luego deslizarse profundamente en su interior, empujando fuertemente en una serie de violentas olas de placer.

Bella podía sentir sus rodillas debilitarse, sentir las corrientes de energía aumentando en su vientre, apretándose, pidiendo la liberación.

Edward aflojó un tirante del sujetador sobre su hombro, mientras sus labios bajaban a sus pechos. Ella deslizó los dedos hasta la base de su erección, donde el duro eje se unía con la apretada carne de su escroto. Movió el pulgar despacio, en sensuales círculos hasta que presionó un pequeño punto situado allí. Le sintió tensarse, escuchó el desgarrado gemido que salió de su pecho mientras sus labios cubrían su pezón, y el masculino cuerpo se tensó en respuesta cuando ella sintió y encontró el sensible punto que había estado buscando.

Sus dientes pellizcaron en su oreja y usó la otra mano para enredarse en las hebras de pelo de la parte de atrás de su nuca al sentir los dedos de Rob explorando el área que rodeaba su ano mientras los dientes de Edward arañaban su pezón.

La voracidad de sus pasiones comenzó a calentar el aire a su alrededor. El sudor se destacaba sobre la carne de Edward; la mano de Rob apretó sobre su cadera mientras un dedo encontraba la entrada a su ano. El índice, resbaladizo por sus propios juegos, perforó la diminuta apertura mientras Bella se dedicaba a acariciar ligeramente hacia arriba, con su pulgar encontrando y acariciando el sensible punto justo bajo la acampanada cabeza de la polla de Edward.

Gemelos gemidos masculinos resonaron alrededor de ella mientras su propio grito agudo perforaba la atmósfera. La caricia de una docena de fijas miradas no ayudaba a aliviar la tensión que rápidamente iba en aumento

Ríndete gruñó Edward mientras el dedo de Rob acariciaba dentro y fuera la abrigada entrada de su ano—. Ahora, Bella.

Ríndete tú jadeó ella, con sus piernas temblando, la transpiración cubriendo su piel mientras lo obligaba a apartarse de su pecho, inclinándose hacia delante y pellizcando el pezón masculino.

Las manos de Edward sujetaron su cabeza mientras ella movía los labios hacia abajo por su duro abdomen, con su lengua buscando y encontrando la húmeda cabeza de su polla

Maldita seas, chúpala ordenó él acaloradamente mientras su lengua bordeaba la gruesa protuberancia. Ahora.

Ella gimió por el agarre que él tenía sobre su pelo, placer y dolor recorriendo como un rayo su cuero cabelludo. Sin embargo, rechazó obedecer la áspera demanda. Su lengua siguió lamiendo firmemente, excitando, saboreando las gotas de semen que se formaban sobre la cabeza de su polla mientras retorcía sus caderas contra la exigente lengua de Rob.

El placer abrasó cada célula de su cuerpo mientras luchaba por mantener el control, por empujar a Edward más allá de sus propios límites, hasta que ellos le dieran lo que ella tan desesperadamente necesitaba. No solo la pérdida de control, sino el conocimiento embriagador, único, de su fuerza como mujer. Quería ser tomada, sin sujeciones, sin ninguna tentativa de ternura, sin preocuparse de quién controlaba a quién. Necesitaba ser tomada duro, rápido, hasta el punto en que placer y dolor se combinaban, y sabía que los hombres que amaba estaban tan absolutamente inmersos en el placer como lo estaba ella misma. Sin restricciones. Ni físicas ni mentales.

Su lengua dio pequeños golpecitos en la cabeza de la polla de Edward; su boca chupó firmemente, una vez, dos, para luego parar y poder lamerle nuevamente. Los muslos de él estaban rígidos por la tensión de contenerse, su respiración era áspera, entrecortada.

Ahora su gruñido la sorprendió.

Una excitación primitiva recorrió su cuerpo mientras él agarraba sus caderas, levantándola. Rápidamente, Rob se levantó, separando sus muslos; la gruesa y dura columna de la polla de Edward se introdujo dura y rápidamente en las abrigadas profundidades de su coño.

El grito de Bella resonó alrededor de ellos. Nada podría haberla sorprendido más.

Jodidamente ganas gruñó Edward mientras ella se arqueaba en sus brazos, con el placer golpeando como un rayo cada célula de su cuerpo. Él se dejó caer sobre un taburete, apoyándose en el asiento mientras sus caderas empujaban, introduciendo su polla dentro de ella con duras y profundas acometidas.

¡Oh Dios! ¡Edward! gritó ella, mientras su propio control se trastornaba.

Detrás de ella, sintió a Rob acercarse, lubricando el canal sensible de su ano mientras Edward la enloquecía con los fuertes empujes en su sexo. Él la estiró, llenándola por entero mientras ella se estremecía en su agarre.

Toda cuestión sobre el control —quien poseía, quien era poseído— desapareció. Ahora, sólo había placer. Placer diferente a cualquier que ella hubiera alguna vez conocido, que pudiera haber imaginado.

Mientras luchaba contra la tensión que crecía en su vientre, contra el encrespado calor y la energía estática, Edward se detuvo, sujetándola apretadamente contra su pecho, respirando ásperamente mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia él, tomando su labios con los de él en un beso que le robó la capacidad de respirar. Al mismo tiempo, Rob se movió contra ella, presionando con su polla la entrada de su culo, estirando los apretados músculos de la zona, introduciendo la resbaladiza cabeza de su erección dentro del estrecho canal, y enviando sensaciones de ardiente lava a través de sus terminaciones nerviosas.

Sus gritos fueron sofocados por los labios de Edward, pero no había ninguna vacilación en su aceptación del placer/dolor que destruyó su mente. Ella era una criatura de sensación, de sensualidad. Una figura de impulsos eléctricos, jadeando a gritos y llena de calor líquido mientras la longitud sedosa y acerada de la polla de Rob se introducía en los apretados recovecos de su culo.

No hubo ninguna lucha para hacerlo durar ahora. El hambre, fascinante y primordial, los llenó, los unió, vinculando sus cuerpos de un modo del que Bella sabía que nunca se libraría. Duros, enloquecedores golpes la llenaron una y otra vez. La frontera entre placer y dolor se ensanchó mientras cada sensación crecía dentro de ella hasta que apartó desgarradoramente su boca de la de Edward, recostando su cabeza contra el pecho de Rob mientras su grito de liberación salía desde lo más profundo de su alma.

Su orgasmo nació desde su vientre, recorriendo su cuerpo, apretando cada tenso músculo hasta el punto de ruptura mientras ellos jodían los apretados orificios de su cuerpo, con sus gemidos y roncos gritos masculinos uniéndose a su grito cuando encontraron su propia liberación.

El semen caliente y rico chorreó en su apretado sexo, en su ardiente culo, llenándola, marcándola de un modo que ella sabía que la cambiaría para siempre.

Largos minutos más tarde ella se derrumbó contra el pecho exhalante de Edward, confiando en los duros brazos que se envolvieron alrededor de ella, los labios que acariciaron su mejilla, sus hombros. Palabras susurradas, fragmentadas, se mezclaron a su alrededor mientras ellos la reclamaban, con sus duras voces exigiendo, firmes, a pesar de la debilidad que se arrastraba ahora por sus cuerpos.

Mía… Ellos dijeron las palabras unidos, y ella les aceptó como uno solo.

**********************************

Bella se despertó temprano la mañana siguiente, a pesar del hecho que tan pronto como Edward y Rob llegaron a su aislada casa la habían llevado directo al dormitorioylahabían_ castigado_ exquisitamente. Tenía que pagar, se habían reído, por atreverse a deslizarse en el Club y romper su control de esa manera.

_Desvergonzada,_ la había llamado Rob mientras la sujetaba en la cama. _Lasciva,_ Edward se había reído mientras golpeaba su culo, mirándola alzar sus caderas hacia arriba, buscando más de la erótica estimulación. La habían mantenido en el borde por siempre, mientras ella rogaba, imploraba y les pedía que la jodieran hasta el olvido. Lo que habían hecho, y bastante bien, tenía que admitir.

Tensa, doliéndole en sitios que nunca supo que podían doler, se arrastró sobre el cuerpo boca abajo de Rob, ignorando su irritado gruñido cuando ella golpeó su bien definido trasero.

—Llegamos tarde al trabajo —le informó mientras se ponía la camisa de Edward sobre su cuerpo desnudo—. Y todavía tengo que ir a casa y vestirme —cogió su propia camisa y frunció el ceño al ver los rasgados agujeros donde una vez había habido botones—. Arruinasteis mi ropa.

—Era ilegal —gruñó Rob.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Rasgar mi ropa debería ser una ofensa mortal —le lanzó una mirada burlona—. Tal vez te castigue esta noche.

Él abrió un ojo, mirándola torvamente.

—Vuelve a dormir.

¿Volver a dormir? Nunca se había sentido tan estimulada. Empujó en su hombro, riendo en silencio mientras él gemía, pero se giraba a pesar de todo. Su polla estaba erecta, tensando la sábana, una gruesa invitación al placer mientras ella se sentaba a horcajadas sobre su duro abdomen y le miraba peligrosamente.

—Espero que hablarais en serio anoche —dijo suavemente, consciente de que Edward había rodado acercándose al sentir sus labios en su rodilla, su mano recorriendo su muslo—. Intentad escapar de mí y os lo prometo, me volveré vuestra peor pesadilla.

Ella había leído sobre acechadores. Estaba bastante segura de que podría hacer una imitación maravillosa.

Rob apartó los mechones sueltos de su pelo detrás de su hombro. Su sonrisa, normalmente malvada y provocativa, era suave y apacible por la emoción.

—Cada palabra —le dijo suavemente—. Nosotros dos, Bella. Para siempre.

Bella tragó fuertemente. Estaba dando tanto de sí misma a estos dos hombres. Miró hacia Edward.

—¿Y qué pasará si uno de vosotros quiere a alguien más después?

Él la miró con sorpresa.

—Bella, eres_ nuestro_ corazón. No pareces entender, nena, que somos dos lados de la misma moneda. No puedes tener uno sin el otro. Y hemos esperado demasiado tiempo esto, a ti, como para querer o necesitar a alguien más.

¿Cómo ella no podía creerles? La estaban mirando, con sus ojos brillantes llenos de amor, de promesas.

—¿Y qué hay de los hijos? —susurró finalmente—. ¿Si tenemos hijos?

Edward sacudió su cabeza confusamente.

—Bueno, sería agradable —sonrió suavemente—. ¿Qué pasaría con ellos?

Ella carraspeó con delicadeza.

—No estaréis seguros, lo sabes —agitó su mano expresivamente—. De quien es el padre, con certeza.

Ambos fruncieron rápidamente el ceño mientras se elevaban para ponerse a su nivel. Pero era más disgusto masculino que la pena que ella pensaba que iba a ver.

—Cualquier niño que tengas, Bella, es nuestro niño. Nunca importará quien de nosotros lo engendró, ambos conoceremos esa posesividad, ese amor por un niño que es nuestro. Es parte de nuestro vínculo, nena, y parte de nuestro regalo para ti —la voz de Rob era baja, profunda, llena de emoción mientras la mano de Edward acariciaba casi reverentemente su plano abdomen.

La dejaron sin aliento, robando sus miedos, y por una vez en su vida ella creyó. Creyó que era adorada y que las necesidades que la obsesionaban y la atormentaban serían aceptadas. Ella los amaba a ambos. Despacio, sobrecogedoramente, los dos hombres se habían introducido en su corazón y lo habían llenado hasta derramarse.

—Bien —echó un vistazo a Edward, tragando el nudo de emoción de su garganta. Sonriéndole perversamente, él estiró del borde inferior de su camisa.

—Para eso —ella le pegó en la mano y antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera detenerla, saltó fuera de la cama y corrió hacia el cuarto de baño—. Tengo que estar lista e ir a casa antes de ir a la oficina. Voy a necesitar café, si no os importa. Espero que tengáis una máquina de hacer capuchino —cerró la puerta del baño tras ella, con una complacida sonrisa cruzando su cara. La vida estaba definitivamente empezando a sonreírle.

Rob echó un vistazo a Edward mientras rodaba de la cama, mirando fijamente la puerta cerrada del baño con una mirada bastante menos que complacida.

—Estamos jodidos —dijo Edward simplemente. Rob supo que no se refería al acto, sino al estado de dominación que podían ver que iba a envolver su vida en los pocos momentos no sexuales de su vida con Bella.

—Infiernos, déjala divertirse —Rob raspó su pecho perezosamente—. Si se nos escapa de las manos, siempre podemos volver a atarla a la cama.

Edward miró burlonamente a su hermano.

—Ah, no tienes ni idea del monstruo que vamos a crear —sacudió su cabeza con cautela—. Estamos jodidos, hermano. Llana y simplemente.

No sonaba disgustado.

—Estoy esperando —los llamó ella desde el cuarto de baño—. ¿Quién tenía la tarea de lavarme la espalda esta mañana?

Edward miró a Rob al mismo tiempo que su hermano encontraba su mirada. Miraron hacia la puerta del baño, luego el uno al otro, y comenzó la carrera. Podían compartir la mayor parte del tiempo, pero no había manera de que esa condenada ducha pudiera albergarles a los tres. Desafortunadamente, llegaron a la puerta al mismo tiempo.

Suspiraron a unísono.

—Ciertamente, una ducha más grande —dijo Edward con una mueca mientras Rob conseguía empujarle y, sonriendo con aire de suficiencia, entró primero a la ducha.

Se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta, riendo cuando la risa de Bella resonó desde el cubículo. Las sombras de su hermano y su amante se retorcieron, giraron, con sus manos tocándose y los labios encontrándose. Excitante y absolutamente posesivo, Rob la apretó contra la pared y comenzó a demostrarle quién era el jefe… al menos en la ducha.

La vida definitivamente cambiaría para todos, pero ellos la tenían ahora, su hastiada pequeña consorte, dispuesta a amar y queriendo aceptar los placeres que ellos podían darle, para la adoración que habían salvaguardado sólo para ella.

Como los Troyanos antes de ellos que habían encontrado a la mujer perfecta, ellos la sostendrían, la ocultarían cuando pudieran, mirarían con orgullo cuando no pudieran, y la protegerían mientras tuvieran aliento. Sus perversas intenciones habían dado resultado cuando pusieron su vista en ella. Y ahora sus corazones, sus mismas almas, se regocijarían para siempre en el resplandor de la sonrisa de Bella.

 Their jaded little consort. Juego de palabras en el original, pues Jaded (Hastiada) es el sobrenombre o nick de Bella en Internet.


	13. NOTA

Esta historia lamentablemente llego a su fin , espero que la hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo . Si alguien quiere que adapte alguna novela en especial solo lo tenéis que decir .Un beso y hasta la próxima ,si se quiere pasar alguien por la otra historia que adapte es bienvenido/a .


End file.
